The Story of a Fallen Star TRAD
by La Plume d'E
Summary: En pleine lecture dans la Grande Bibliothèque, Loki surprend une domestique, captivée par un livre. Il est fasciné par elle. Lorsqu'il lui parle, la femme lui raconte l'histoire d'un Prince qui tombe amoureux d'une étoile. Fiction avant et pendant Thor / Avengers. (Traduction de "The Story of a Fallen Star" écrite par I Have a Paper Heart.)
1. Of Encounters and Star Dust

DISCLAIMER : L'UNIVERS MARVEL ET L'HISTOIRE DE I HAVE A PAPER HEART NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ET JE N'AI AUCUN BÉNÉFICE FINANCIER. SI JAMAIS CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLAGIEE ET VENDUE, SACHEZ QUE, L'AUTEUR VOUS OFFRE DU REVE **GRATUITEMENT** CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINES PERSONNES QUI NE SAVENT PAS ALIGNER TROIS MOTS ET TENTERONT DE VOUS **VENDRE** CET ECRIT.

.

#**_coupdegueuleplagiatjasonmatthieu_**

**_._**

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions. **

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 1: **

**.**

**Of Encounters and Star Dust***

..

.

**Résumé :** En pleine lecture dans la Grande Bibliothèque, Loki remarque une servante totalement absorbée dans un livre. Il est enchanté par elle et lorsqu'il lui parle, elle lui raconte l'histoire d'un Prince qui tombe amoureux d'une étoile. Fiction avant et pendant Thor / Avengers. (Traduction de "**The Story of a Fallen Star"** par** I Have a Paper Heart.**)

**Beta : **_**Belthyiel**_

* * *

Rosa effleura de sa main le dos des livres, chacun et tous parfaitement alignés. Pas une petite poussière n'était visible. Elle sourit en touchant chacun d'entre eux. Souvenirs de la voix réconfortante de sa mère qui lui faisait la lecture, déferlants sur elle comme des vagues sur un rivage, tout en réveillant ses héros et vieux amis rencontrés dans les histoires qu'elle avait coutume de lire quand elle s'allongeait dans son lit, les yeux alourdis par le sommeil. Elle combattrait toujours cette pensée, avec tout ce qu'elle possédait en elle. Si seulement elle pouvait entendre au moins une phrase à propos des personnages auxquels sa mère pouvait donner existence de par sa voix. Une voix si puissante, mais une voix tellement douce. Une voix qui serait toujours restée avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle lisait, c'était la voix qu'elle entendait.

En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, la Grande

Bibliothèque était toujours impeccable, pas un signet en dehors de sa place -seulement parce que personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur. Les Asgardiens étaient des soldats solides et courageux, ils passaient leur temps à combattre et à s'entraîner et leur temps de repos arrivé, ils utilisaient ce temps pour faire la fête et célébrer leur puissance illustre dont ils s'enorgueillissaient tant et qui rendait le peuple si fier. Et alors que les Asgardiens étaient intelligents aussi, peu d'entre eux portaient de l'intérêt pour les histoires piégées dans les pages liées en cuir. Ils étaient des aventuriers. Ils étaient des guerriers. En vérité, Rosa était certaine que ce serait une surprise pour un grand nombre d'entre eux d'apprendre l'existence-même de la Grande Bibliothèque.

Certaine qu'elle était seule, elle retira un des livres sur l'étagère. Il était magnifiquement orné. Ils l'étaient tous ici. Étoffé, riche, cuir vert émeraude avec une calligraphie couleur or dansant sur la couverture. _Un voyage._ Elle traça les lettres avec son doigt, lentement, doucement. Elle ouvrit le livre et en respira l'odeur moisi des pages. Alors qu'elle avait commencé à lire, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, la voix de sa mère chuchotant l'histoire à son oreille.

Loki, perché sur un rebord avec une jambe qui pendait sur le côté, l'observait. Il était calme alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Bibliothèque. Il avait grandi en excellant dans l'art de passer inaperçu, son Père et sa grande adoration du frère de Loki avait bien sûr aidé bien à cet é était entré sur la pointe des pieds, si doucement que nul personne n'aurait pu percevoir son intrusion sans tendre l' avait vu la jeune femme dans ses vêtements de domestique, près des étagères de livres , mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'y prêta pas attention, elle ne serait là que pour un court instant. Rangeant les étagères déjà impeccables et puis elle partirait - la domestique assignée à la Grande Bibliothèque était toujours une femme heureuse . Elle devait seulement y faire un voyage chaque jour pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place, puis elle serait libre de partir et passer son temps comme elle le souhaitait. C'était ce que toutes les autres faisaient. Fatalement, la domestique serait remplacée par une autre quelques mois plus tard, comme toujours. Une autre femme de chambre, une cuisinière ou une servante attribuée aux suites royales ne seraient en rien le gardien des Livres qui négligeait ses devoirs (et elles devaient jalouser de sa chance, sans doute) et elle serait affectée ailleurs. Un autre endroit juste moins souhaitable, imaginait Loki.

Il s'était installé à sa place habituelle ; la balustrade au deuxième étage où il pouvait avoir vue sur toutes les étagères bourrées de livres magnifiquement liés. _Son_ royaume. Pas une âme pour le déranger, enfin, peut-être une. Mais elle allait bientôt partir. Elles le faisaient toutes. Loki supposa qu'aucune des femmes qui avaient réussi dans et en dehors de ce travail ne pouvaient lire de toute façon. Il jeta un regard vers le bas à où elle était restée debout. Il était légèrement choqué de voir qu'elle était toujours là.

Elle avait un livre ouvert placé devant elle. Ses doigts effleurant les pages. Loki posa son livre et balança son autre jambe par-dessus le balcon, se penchant pour regarder le gardien des Livres. Elle était complètement absorbée, entièrement coupée du reste de l'existence. Tout ce qui existait pour elle, c'étaient les mots sur cette page. La façon dont elle se penchait sur les mots devant elle et glissait lentement pour s'asseoir sur le sol, sans jamais détourner le regard de la livre.

Loki observa, enchanté.

La femme était belle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait son regard, car les belles femmes n'étaient pas rares à Asgard. C'était son intensité. Il était clairement en train d'attendre pour simplement se fondre aussi dans le livre. Il devait lui parler. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Il voulait savoir son nom. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise tout à propos de ce livre.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à sa droite juste à côté d'elle et parle vraiment.

"Quel est votre nom?" demanda-t-il, souhaitant silencieusement avoir quelque chose de mieux à lui dire.

Ses yeux se levèrent puis se verrouillèrent sur lui, retournant son estomac. Elle claqua la livre et se remit sur ses pieds. A la hâte, elle replaça le livre à l'endroit - le trou béant ressemblant presque à une blessure sur l'étagère intacte. "Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur," dit-elle rapidement, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds alors qu'elle effectuait une brève révérence puis se précipita dans le sens inverse.

"Attendez", fit-il et elle se figea, se tournant et jetant un regard hésitant dans sa direction. Ses doigts dérivaient sur l'étagère devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Ils dansaient doucement sur les dos des livres.

"Lequel?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Mon Seigneur?" fit-elle.

"Lequel étiez-vous en train de lire?" La voix de Loki était calme, et quand son regard tomba sur elle, elle ne se sentit pas intimidée, elle ne craignait pas d'être puni pour avoir négliger ses devoirs. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix de réconfortant.

Elle était bel et bien consciente de qui il était; le dieu du Préjudice. La Langue d'Or. Capable de manipuler n'importe qui d'une seule phrase. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être digne de confiance. Mais à cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire confiance instantanément.

Rosa se dirigea vers lui lentement tout en le regardant. Alors qu'elle était parvenue à ses côtés, elle se tourna vers la bibliothèque, sortit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et le lui présenta.

« Celui-ci, votre Altesse." Rosa se mordit la lèvre, hésitant fortement avant de continuer, "Je dois vous demander pardon, mon Seigneur. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma place de négliger mes devoirs. Je vous assure que cela ne se renouvellera pas!"

"C'est bien", lui dit Loki, "Cela ne me dérange pas. .Vous semblez sur la bonne voie."

Rosa sentit une chaleur remonter le long de son cou, «Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre"

Loki retourna le livre entre ses mains puis il l'ouvrit à la première page pour commencer la lecture. Ils se tinrent en silence pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Rosa commence à se demander si oui ou non elle devait laisser le Prince. Elle était sur le point de partir lorsque Loki la regarda à nouveau.

"Que raconte-t-il?", demanda-t-il, suscitant un vif intérêt dans sa voix.

Rosa hésita, les yeux rivés sur le livre entre les mains de Loki, "Un Prince", lui dit-elle tout en essayant de ne pas rougir alors qu'il haussa les sourcils vers elle. Elle hésita.

"Dites-moi", lui dit-il, "S'il vous plaît."

"Vous ne préféreriez pas le lire vous-même, Mon Seigneur?"

"Non ... je veux que vous me le disiez."

Rosa hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, elle pouvait le sentir en train de l'observer.

"Il est le Prince d'un Royaume empli de tristesse ..." dit-elle doucement, "Leur monde est terne, et plein de tristesse. Les habitants du royaume sont désemparés, et perdent espoir quant au fait que la famille royale puisse les sauver comme elle leur avait promis. Et le Roi et la Reine ... Ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir d'être sauvés de l'obscurité. Le royaume entier et tous son peuple se change lentement en pierre. Jusqu'à une nuit, le Prince voit une étoile tomber du ciel"

Rosa prit le livre des mains du Prince Loki, et passa sa main doucement sur l'attache en s'immergeant à nouveau dans l'histoire qu'elle était en train de lire, "C'était la lumière la plus éclatante qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie et alors, il part à sa recherche pour la ramener illuminer son Royaume".

«A-t-il trouvé l'étoile?"

"Oh, en effet ! Il voyage pendant plusieurs jours à la recherche de celle-ci. Seulement ... ce n'est pas du tout une étoile, pas du tout comme il s'y attendait. C'est une femme. Une très belle femme. Elle brille, et enchante tout elle touche, les emplissant de bonheur. Il la retrouve en suivant sa lumière. Il lui parle de son Royaume sur le point de mourir et la supplie de revenir avec lui, lui promettant richesses et confort au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. "

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son enthousiasme, elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle parlait au malfaisant Prince d'Asgard.

"Y va-t-elle, ensuite?" demanda-t-il

"Elle y va, mais elle le prévient qu'elle ne pourra pas rester. Pour une étoile ce qui tombe ne tombe jamais sans raisons. Et si elle ne revient pas à sa place dans le ciel, sa lumière va s'estomper et elle mourra. Le Prince promit de l'aider à revenir chez elle en échange de voir sa lumière toucher son Royaume. Deux jours après être retourné dans son royaume, le Prince réalise qu'il est tombé amoureux de l'étoile. Il devient alors attristé à l'idée de son retour dans le ciel et comme le reste de son Royaume, il commence à se changer en pierre peu à peu ... »

Rosa leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent, Loki s'assit par terre comme elle l'avait fait quand il l'observait quelques instants plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'asseyait et qu'il l'invita à faire la même chose, elle suivit son exemple. Il s'assit, dos contre l'étagère, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée allongée perpendiculairement. Rosa replia ses jambes sous elle, le livre reposant sur ses genoux.

"Que se passe-t-il ensuite?" demanda Loki.

"Au moment où ils atteignent le royaume, une foule importante les attend. Le peuple vint voir et acclamer leur prince qui a ramené une étoile, et quand ils la voient, ils en sont ravis. Elle rayonne infiniment pour eux et tout sa lumière touche, explose avec la vie. L'herbe est d'un vert lumineux que la plupart qui observent la couleur se rendent compte qu'ils ont oublié qu'elle avait existé. Les nuages s'évaporent et laissent le soleil apparaître. Des oiseaux colorés flamboyants se réveillent et commencent à chanter. Et des larmes de joie coulent sur les visages des personnes dont les joues de pierres redeviennent chair ".

"Et le prince?"

Rosa secoua la tête: «Il est l'exception. Au fur et à mesure que son peuple devient d'autant plus joyeux, il observe dans l'agonie alors que la lumière de l'étoile devient plus sombre. Il sait qu'elle doit repartir. Et il ne pourra jamais la revoir. Et alors qu'il est sur le point de lui dire adieu, son royaume remarque sa lumière déclinante également. Ils paniquent, certains que si sa lumière s'éteint, leur bonheur s'en ira avec elle. Ils prirent les devants sur elle, en l'étreignant fortement, en la suppliant de briller pour eux. "

"Alors ils sont en train de la tuer!"

"Sans le vouloir, mais oui. Le Prince, avec un bras et une jambe maintenant complètement changés en pierre se précipite à son secours. Avec un poing de pierre, il éloigne ses ravisseurs et avec toute la force dont il est capable, il la projette dans le ciel. Elle utilise son dernier flux de lumière pour monter au ciel, et comme elle jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle voit son prince se changer complètement en pierre ".

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques instants, Rosa fixa ses mains.

"Et que se passe-t-il d'autre? " supplia pratiquement Loki. Il se pencha vers elle, espérant qu'elle continue.

"Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur," répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'est tout ce que j'avais lu avant que vous- je veux dire - avant que je-"

"Avant que je ne vous surprenne?" acheva Loki pour elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

"Oui, Mon Seigneur,» répondit-elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils sourient l'un à l'autre pendant un moment avant que Loki ne parle de nouveau: « Voulez-vous peut-être lire le reste pour moi?" demanda-t-il, "Si vous le faîtes, votre compagnie ne me gênera pas pendant que vous finissez."

Rosa le regarda à nouveau et son sourire s'élargit, il lui donnait la permission de continuer la lecture.

"Si vous le souhaitez", répondit-elle doucement. Ensuite, elle ouvrit le livre et commença à lire à haute voix.

**Oo°oO**

_... elle pouvait sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux alors qu'elle regardait avec horreur son Prince ... son amour ... désormais immobile comme une statue érigée dans sa direction. Une larme coula de ses yeux, en chute libre vers la terre et tomba à l'atterrissage sur la surface de la pierre de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle pleura._

_Elle retourna à sa place qui lui était dédiée dans le ciel parmi ses sœurs. Et bien que l'ensemble de l'affaire s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux, elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa douleur. Car aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient déjà quitté leur place dans le ciel, alors elle n'avaient jamais connu la perte, ou le sacrifice ... ou l'amour. Et elles brillaient à ses côtés, incapables de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, excepté leurs lumières._

_De nombreux années passèrent. Le Royaume se réveilla et vécut dans le bonheur et l'harmonie ; lentement, ils commencèrent à oublier le Prince qui les avait sauvés. Ils oublièrent que la statue sur la place principale de la ville avait été autrefois vivante. Ils avaient oublié pourquoi ils aimaient autant cette statue. Mais ils n'avaient jamais oublié l'étoile qui les avait sauvés. Et ils croyaient que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient gardé la statue si cher à leurs cœurs, parce qu'il a toujours place de gardien de l'étoile._

_Pendant toutes ces années, l'étoile n'a jamais détourné son regard. Son regard était fixé vers son bien-aimé, tout en veillant à brûler intensivement, rayonnant sur son Royaume afin que son sacrifice ne soit jamais en vain._

_10 années s'écoulèrent._

_Et puis une autre dizaine d'années._

_Et puis plus de 100._

_Pourtant, l'étoile refusa de regarder ailleurs._

_Et cette dévotion fût enfin récompensée. Parce que, ce que l'étoile ne savait pas que son prince regardait en arrière. Car même si le prince était en pierre, il était bel et bien vivant. Cette unique larme que l'étoile avait versée, qui était tombée sur son visage garda à l'intérieur l'amour de sa douce tant et si bien que cela maintint le battement de son coeur plus de 100 ans. Et le prince avait passé ces cent années à mettre tous ses efforts en lui envoyant un signe. Un signe pour lui montrer qu'il était encore en vie._

_Au début, il avait essayé de crier pour elle, pendant des décennies, il essaya. Mais il conclut que ce que ses poumons n'étaient plus que roche solide. Alors il avait tenté de s'agiter, hocher la tête, se redresser, se mettre à genoux, tomber, ou de faire un pas, un baiser, un sourire. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait réussi? Après plus d'un siècle pour essayer de montrer son amour? Il cligna des yeux. Un seul clin d'oeil. Un seul clin d'oeil, des paupières de pierre. Il lui avait fallu un siècle. Mais il l'avait fait. Et son étoile l'avait vu._

_Elle était remplie de bonheur et sa lumière explosa à travers la terre et la galaxie, car elle se jeta en direction de son amour plus bas. Plus elle approchait, plus le prince se trouva en mesure de se déplacer. Il réussit à expirer son premier souffle en un siècle. Son corps de pierre se changea en chair. Et enfin, après un long, un très long moment, il prit son amour dans ses bras._

_Le couple quitta la Royaume et vécut une vie longue et paisible ensemble. La lumière de l'étoile s'estompa, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en reste juste assez pour qu'elle puisse vivre...e la même longueur de vie mortelle que son Prince._

_A la fin, ils moururent, comme chaque chose en ce monde. Mais il est réconfortant de savoir qu'ils s'en étaient allés, comme s'ils s'étaient endormis ... heureux ... amoureux ... ensemble._

**Oo°oO**

Rosa referma le livre et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle se sourit à elle-même pendant un instant avant de regarder Loki. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais il l'avait observé sans bouger, tout le temps de la lecture.

"Merci", elle murmura, "Merci de m'avoir permis de la finir."

Loki hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Rosa se leva replaçant le livre sur l'étagère, et alors, lui aussi, se leva.

"Quel est votre nom?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Rosa, Mon Seigneur."

«Loki», la corrigea-t-il.

Rosa lui sourit à nouveau et ils se tinrent debout en silence. Loki hésita, laissant de coté sa fierté de prince pour exprimer sa satisfaction.

Comme si elle pouvait exprimer exactement ce à quoi il pensait, elle dit «Peut-être que _la prochaine fois_ nous pourrons commencer par le début d'une histoire ... au lieu de vous y introduire en plein milieu"

Loki ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. "Une belle idée, en effet." Il s'inclina devant elle, "Au plaisir de vous revoir, Rosa".

Elle le salua en retour et tourna les talons. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, "Au revoir, Loki."

Et sur ces mots, ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_*** Star Dust : Film sorti en 2007. J'ai choisi de garder les titres des chapitres car il y a des références. Si je change les titres, je dénature, à mon propre avis, l'oeuvre. Le titre original est maintenu aussi car cela fait parti du contrat que j'ai passé avec l'auteure. J'ai certaine liberté mais je dois respecter certaines conditions. Normal, quoi ;)**_

**Note de la traductrice :** C'est avec un grand plaisir que je partage cette fiction. Elle est originale et bien écrite. Je vous invite à cliquer sur le lien de l'oeuvre originale visible sur mon profil. L'exercice de traduction étant particulièrement difficile, j'espère sincèrement avoir des retours pour récompenser mes heures à m'exploser les yeux devant l'ordi...non je rigole, j'aime traduire mais c'est vrai que ça prend du temps. En tant qu'écrivain sur fanfiction aussi (pub subliminale visant à vous inviter à lire les fictions sur le profil), je peux vous assurer que traduire est plus long que d'écrire pour sa propre fiction. Bon, bref, bisous, bisous ! Et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteure :** Donc, il y a plusieurs éléments qui m'ont amené à écrire cette fiction. Je suis complètement obsédée par Loki. Je l'adore totalement. J'ai vu les Avengers qui m'ont non seulement fait tomber encore plus profondément amoureuse de lui, mais qui m'ont convaincu encore plus qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami.  
J'ai l'idée de cette histoire en tête avec une étoile depuis un moment et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avec elle.  
Et voici un petit écrit où Loki a une une sorte d'interaction sociale où il n'est pas massacré ou "AARGHGHHGH". Je pense que si les gens reviewent et aiment, je pourrais faire une histoire correcte, donnez-moi donc votre avis.

Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Of Reluctance and Mind Reading

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**.**

**Of Reluctance and Mind Reading **

..

.

**Beta : Un grand merci à ma bêta , une personne merveilleuse avec laquelle j'aimerais prendre plus de temps encore pour parler !**_**  
**_

* * *

Ce fut après avoir par trente bonne fois environ levé les yeux vers la porte ce matin-là qu'elle conclut qu'il ne viendrait pas. C'était un prince, après tout, se souvint-elle. Sa vie devait sûrement être pleine d'agitation, d'aventures et d'émerveillements. Il était fort probable qu'il ne se souvienne même pas de sa rencontre avec elle – _une banale domestique_ \- la semaine précédente. Et il n'avait certainement pas rejoué sans cesse la scène dans son esprit comme elle avait pu le faire.

Rosa poussa un gémissement et se pinça l'arrête de son nez. Elle l'avait appelé Loki. Elle l'avait _vraiment_ appelé Loki. Quel genre de folie l'avait saisie ? Certes, il lui avait suggéré de l'appeler ainsi, mais elle avait été complètement folle de lui obéir ! Ce fut un moment de courtoisie de sa part, et rien de plus... ou un test, peut-être? Un test où elle avait terriblement échoué ! Imaginez ce qu'il avait dû penser d'elle. Une domestique, _une servante_, s'adressant à lui, Prince d'Asgard, comme si elle était son égal!

Elle était bien surprise de ne pas avoir été fouettée !

Totalement mortifiée intérieurement, elle se précipita vers la Bibliothèque pour dépoussiérer les étagères. Tout ce qu'elle désire à ce moment précis, c'était de finir son travail afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la Grande Bibliothèque. Elle voulait simplement être partie avant son arrivée.

Le lendemain de leur rencontre, Rosa n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que de le revoir. Elle avait passé toute la journée à la Grande Bibliothèque, en essayant autant que possible d'y être occupée en permanence - une difficulté de taille pour une pièce (bien qu'elle soit immense) qui était en grande partie propre. Elle n'avait sûrement plus compté le nombre de fois où elle s'était retournée vers les portes quand son imagination l'avait convaincue qu'elle les avait entendues s'ouvrir.

Mais il n'était pas venu.

Puis, au cours de la journée qui suivit, l'excitation de Rosa était à son comble. Et avec elle, la certitude que son interaction avec le prince s'était très bien passée. Cependant, quand ce jour-là - le septième jour suivant - fut arrivé, Rosa était désormais convaincue que l'ensemble de l'affaire était un fiasco total et qu'elle avait sans doute bouleversé le prince Loki avec son comportement inacceptable et peu orthodoxe envers lui.

La pensée-même d'établir à nouveau un échange visuel avec lui provoquait encore un douloureux nœud à l'estomac. Car tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer venant de sa part, c'était du dégoût...

Rosa secoua la tête. Elle avait lu beaucoup trop de contes de fées, ils lui avaient fait évidemment agir dans la précipitation. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de sortir la tête hors des nuages et de se concentrer sur ses fonctions. Si elle devait voir le prince Loki à nouveau, elle le traiterait avec le plus grand respect, juste comme il le méritait en espérant qu'il serait assez aimable pour prétendre que l'événement ne s'était jamais produit.

**Oo°oO**

Des cris victorieux résonnaient à travers la salle d'entraînement. Loki, qui était assis, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre de l'autre côté de l'arène, leva les yeux quelques instants et vit Thor poser sa botte sur le haut de la poitrine Volstagg. Il balança Mjöllnir sur son épaule et sourit à son adversaire.

« As-tu vraiment pensé même m'égratigner, en brandissant cette modique hache de guerre contre mon marteau ? » demanda Thor à voix-haute, en s'assurant qu'il était entendu de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Je te battrai un jour, Thor, et ce jour-là tu me serviras pendant que je me régalerai à l'occasion d'une telle victoire. » grogna Volstagg, mais il arborait un sourire sur son visage.

Thor se mit à rire et tendit une main pour aider son ami étendu à ses pieds : « Je me réjouis de la venue de ce jour, mon bon Volstagg. »

Thor tapa dans le dos Volstagg avec bonhomie, et regarda autour de lui. Les yeux de Loki se reposèrent sur son livre, le livre que Rosa lui avait lu. Il l'avait pris dans la Grande Bibliothèque, quand il en était parti, sachant que ceci allait se rejouer dans son esprit. Il allait le relire. Cependant, il l'avait trouvé moins satisfaisant cette fois-ci, sans la voix de la femme ressuscitant les personnages à la vie.

« Qui sera le prochain alors ? » entendit-il Thor crier, et les guerriers autour de lui évitèrent ses yeux, essayant de paraître déjà occupé. « Qui va m'affronter ? »

C'est alors que Thor repéra Loki.

« Mon frère ! » et Loki ne regarda plus le livre. « Tu n'as fait que lire cet horrible bouquin toute la matinée. Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de me battre contre toi dans cette arène. »

Il fallut à Loki beaucoup de maîtrise de soi pour s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. « Aussi séduisante que cette offre puisse être, Thor, je n'ai pas oublié ton coup bas qui m'a brisé le nez il y a deux semaines. » La voix emprunte d'agitation.

Thor se mit à rire. « Allons, mon frère. Après un rapide aller-retour à la Salle de Guérison, tu te sentiras mieux que jamais ! Ne laisse pas une misérable parade de ta part te dissuader de combattre contre moi. »

« Une misérable parade de ma part ? » répéta Loki.

« Eh bien... peut-être ai-je été un peu trop zélé, mais je n'ai rien fait que tu ne sois pas en mesure d'esquiver. » répondit Thor. « Viens, petit frère, une seule fois. »

« Malheureusement, je vais devoir décliner Thor. J'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper. » Loki se leva et ferma le livre qu'il passa sous le bras.

« Loki. » déclara doucement Thor, son ton plaisantin oublié en un instant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles... distrait, ces derniers jours. »

Loki lui offrit un léger sourire. « Je vais bien, mon frère. Nous nous battrons une autre fois, combat pour lequel tu devras te préparer à une grande humiliation. » Il frappa son frère à l'épaule.

« Très bien alors ! » dit Thor en riant. « J'espère seulement que tu vivras paisiblement malgré ta menace. »

Loki se retourna et se dirigea vers le grand couloir en direction de la Grande Bibliothèque, le bruit de ses pas résonnaient étrangement alors qu'il marchait.

**Oo°oO**

Quand Loki entra dans la bibliothèque, il ne prit pas soin, comme il en avait l'habitude, de demeurer silencieux et invisible. La porte se referma derrière lui en un bruit sourd et il vit que Rosa (surprise par le bruit dans son sanctuaire silencieux) était si surprise qu'elle heurta toute une rangée de livres sur leur étagère qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Troublée, elle se pencha à la hâte pour les ramasser. Loki se dirigea vers elle, afin de donner un coup de main.

« Permettez-moi de vous aider. » dit-il gentiment.

« Merci, votre Altesse, mais je n'ai vraiment besoin d'aucune aide. » insista-t-elle rapidement, sans un regard dans sa direction.

Loki se sentit faiblir. Il était devenu à nouveau 'Votre Altesse'…

Les sourcils froncés, il continua de l'aider à remettre les livres en place. Sa main fut plus d'une fois proche de la sienne et à chaque fois elle l'éloignait de lui pour qu'ils ne soient pas en contact. Loki la regarda. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rivés avec intensité au sol, trop occupés par la tâche devant elle. Elle semblait complètement déterminée à ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Rosa le salua. « Merci infiniment, Votre Altesse. »

Elle se retourna et se précipita dans l'autre sens.

« Rosa, attendez. » dit Loki.

Rosa s'arrêta aussitôt, son estomac se nouant lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom. Elle se tourna vers lui, le saluant à nouveau de sa tête avec un profond respect.

« Mon Seigneur ? »

Loki tendit le livre qu'il avait pris avec lui. « C'est le livre que vous m'avez lu. » lui dit-il. « Je l'ai pris avec moi. J'ai dû relire l'histoire. Je regarde les étoiles différemment à cause de cela... la nuit me semble plus... vivante. »

Rosa ne répondit rien.

« Vous ai-je offensé d'une quelconque manière ? » demanda Loki.

« Bien sûr que non, mon Seigneur. » lui assura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante puis elle courut à une autre section des étagères pour parfaire l'alignement des livres, déjà impeccable. Loki la suivit, l'air calme.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous éloignez de moi chaque fois que je jette un coup d'œil dans votre direction ? »

Rosa ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant des mots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir venir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et Loki la fixa, son regard la pénétrant et pendant un instant, elle fut certaine qu'il était dans son esprit, l'analysant à travers ses pensées. Bien que Rosa puisse sentir ses joues rougir, elle se trouva incapable de détourner le regard de lui.

« Vous sembliez pourtant plus audacieuse lors de notre dernière rencontre… » Sa voix était douce, mais elle recula cependant.

Rosa finit par baisser les yeux. « Je n'étais pas à ma place, mon Seigneur. Et je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir fait preuve d'un manque de respect certain à votre encontre. »

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ses yeux pour un instant fugace, mais elle détourna le regard une fois de plus. Un sentiment de déception naquit à l'intérieur de lui et elle fronça les sourcils.

_Bien sûr,_ pensa-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Pourquoi avait-il attendu plus que cela ? Cette femme n'avait pas voulu lui parler, elle s'était simplement conformée à ses règles en plaisant à son supérieur. Il lui avait demandé de rester et de lui parler, et elle l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de lui raconter cette histoire, elle l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son nom, et elle n'avait fait que suivre son commandement. Quelle folie de penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait profiter de sa compagnie pour cela et rien de plus. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas pour le fait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Guerriers d'Asgard. Quelqu'un qui ne lui tournait pas autour parce qu'il traînait souvent en compagnie de Thor.

« J'ai apprécié cela. » lui dit Loki : « Votre enthousiasme. Votre passion. Le fait que vous me parliez, malgré qui je suis. J'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être différente... mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Rosa le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Elle était complètement prise de court par la douleur ressentie dans sa voix. Il avait été sincère, alors? Il avait vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie… Mais pourquoi ? C'était un prince ! Il y avait sûrement des femmes nobles qui se battaient les unes contre les autres pour gagner ses faveurs. Avait-il une quelconque affection pour elle ; une humble servante ?

« Il semble que nous en ayons terminé. » grogna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner tel un ouragan.

« Attendez ! » fit une voix venant de derrière lui et pendant un moment, il resta déterminé jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de nouveau.

Sa voix était douce. « Loki... s'il vous plaît ? »

Loki ralentit, s'arrêta puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. La colère était encore évidente sur son visage. Rosa s'avança vers lui, prit le sac en tissu accroché son épaule et en sortit un livre. Elle semblait plus hésitante dans ses mouvements.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer « Le jour qui suivit notre rencontre, je suis revenue ici tôt pour finir mes tâches... et... choisir un autre livre. »

Elle lui tendit un livre aux reliures d'un bleu royal et Loki lui prit des mains, sans même le regarder, ses yeux posés sur elle. En lui prenant des mains, ses doigts effleurèrent les siens. Elle prit une légère inspiration, prenant une courte respiration à son contact. Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Quelle en est l'histoire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas... » lui dit-elle, en souriant légèrement. « Nous avions convenu de commencer le prochain ensemble. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pendant des heures, tous deux restèrent assis ensemble, reprenant à tour de rôle la lecture, partageant des histoires, riant, Rosa avait perdu le compte du nombre de douces paroles dites par Loki qui avaient été capables de la faire rougir. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas l'admettre à haute voix, cela plaisait au plus haut point à Loki que Rosa ose le taquiner allègrement une fois ou deux.

Le temps passa dans cette ambiance durant le reste de l'après-midi. Le soleil commençait à se coucher en jetant un voile d'or brillant à travers les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Bibliothèque. Loki et Rosa reposaient côte à côte sur le plancher de la bibliothèque, des petits tas de livres les entourant. Rosa regardait le plafond perdue dans les aventures, les histoires ayant réveillé son imagination. Loki l'observait du coin de l'œil, ne voulant pas perturber ses pensées. Ce fut Rosa qui rompit le silence.

« Loki, voyez-vous vraiment les étoiles différemment ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui. » lui dit Loki. « Elles me semblent plus vives, plus vivantes. Ce n'est pas juste une histoire. C'est la manière dont vous l'avez racontée. Vous avez parlé comme si les mots devenaient réels, comme s'il vous suffisait de les lire. C'était comme si vous aviez lancé un sort. »

Rosa tourna la tête pour le regarder, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant, je comprends. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est la nuit. Comme c'est beau et merveilleux. »

« J'aime la nuit. » avoua Rosa, tout en fermant les yeux. « Je pourrais passer l'éternité à fixer les confins de l'univers. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais l'habitude de regarder dans n'importe quelle direction que j'aimais et de dire à ma mère qu'un jour je lui ramènerai un morceau de la galaxie. J'imaginais tout à fait les joyaux les plus incroyables... je veux dire, ça a l'air si merveilleux de là... combien ceci doit être encore plus merveilleusement impossible de plus près. »

« Peut-être qu'un jour, vous le verrez. » répondit Loki. « Vous pouvez toujours sauter du bord du Bifrost et voir où cela vous mène. »

Rosa sourit. « Cela semble presque tentant. »

« Vous voulez vraiment voir tout cela ? » lui demanda Loki.

« Chaque recoin. » répondit-elle dans un murmure, son sourire plus large que jamais.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un certain temps. Loki tendit le bras et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens ; elle fit une légère pression sur sa main et caressa sa paume de son pouce.

« Alors peut-être qu'un jour, je vous y conduirai. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Message de l'auteur : **

**Merci de m'avoir lue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait !**

**Message de la traductrice : **

**Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favorers! Et tous les lecteurs ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous intéresse, et j'espère capter votre attention jusqu'au dernier chapitre ^^. J'ai énormément de MP et je dois y répondre, veuillez donc m'excuser si jamais vous attendez une réponse rapide. J'ai eu plus de mal à traduire ce chapitre mais enfin...il est là! Bisous, bisous!**

**Je remercie_ LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark, Isa'ralia Faradien, manelor, SkyAngel1997, Liline37, Belthyiel, COOKIESPOWAA , karinedarnessy, La lunatique poetique , MiissRed, pauline, Moody98, lulu, Guest_. Vos reviews vont être transmises à l'auteur !**


	3. Of Dancing and Chills

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 3:**

**.**

**Of Dancing and Chills**

..

.

**Résumé :** En pleine lecture dans la Grande Bibliothèque, Loki remarque une servante, totalement absorbée par un livre. Il est envoûté par elle et, lorsqu'il lui parle, elle lui raconte l'histoire d'un Prince qui tombe amoureux d'une étoile. Fiction avant et pendant Thor / Avengers. (Traduction de "**The Story of a Fallen Star"** par** I Have a Paper Heart.**)

**Beta : **_**Manelor (courage ma puce!)**_

* * *

_Il était une fois un modeste village au milieu d'une ancienne forêt. Il était situé au bout d'un long et _sinueux_ chemin qui nécessitait un grand nombre de jours de voyage pour en atteindre la fin. Ce n'était pas un grand village, assez petit au contraire pour que tout le monde se familiarise avec autrui. Les gens du village y menaient une vie modeste. Chacun y avait un emploi, un devoir, afin de s'assurer que leur communauté vivait confortablement et ne désirait pas plus que ce qui leur était nécessaire._

_Ils s'entraidaient pour élever les enfants des uns des autres, donnaient généreusement ce qu'ils pouvaient offrir _en cas de besoin _à leurs voisins, et se réunissaient pour prier quand un membre de leur population tombait gravement malade._

_C'était un bon endroit. Ou, du moins, cela semblait ..._

_Alors que le village et ses habitants semblaient vivre dans le plus simple appareil, sans que rien d'inhabituel n'ait lieu dans leurs vies, les villageois gardaient, en réalité, un secret épouvantable. Si celui-ci était découvert, ils seraient tous condamnés._

**Oo°oO**

Et c'est ainsi que l'amitié entre un prince et une servante avait commencé. Le couple passait une grande partie de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Ils se faisaient la lecture l'un l'autre, mais la plupart du temps, ils se retrouvaient pour parler. Uniquement pour parler. A propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Pour Rosa, Loki était la personne la plus fascinante qu'elle eût jamais rencontrée. Sa vie était totalement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et elle se délectait de chaque mot qu'il prononçait, à propos de son mode de vie, de ses traditions et en particulier, de sa magie.

Et pour Loki, Rosa était une bouffée d'air frais. Il était complètement et totalement obnubilé par elle. Pour la première fois, il se trouvait vraiment captivé par la façon dont les gens du royaume d'Odin vivaient, chose dont, en toute honnêteté, il ne s'était auparavant jamais soucié. Son enthousiasme pour la vie était véritablement contagieuse, il riait vraiment avec elle, et partageait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avec une autre âme. Qu'est-ce que cette femme lui avait fait? Quand il était avec elle, il se sentait enfin lui-même...

"Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être le fils du roi?" demanda Rosa, elle était couchée sur le ventre, se calant sur ses coudes, "J'imagine que c'est une vie remplie de glamour et de richesses ... de fêtes ... de nourriture et de vin ... d'aventure ... de liberté ..."

Loki sourit doucement car les yeux de Rosa étaient vitreux, perdus dans ses pensées, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

"Dans un sens, je suppose que oui ..." répondit Loki : «Nous sommes servis, chacun de nos caprices attendant d'être-"

Rosa roula des yeux, «Croyez-moi, je suis au courant."

«Pour le moment," dit Loki, un mince sourire affiché sur le visage, "Ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"J'étais juste en train de vous taquiner. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas nier ma jalousie à votre égard, Monseigneur. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai juste pour voir la façon dont vous vivez pendant un jour."

Loki lui offrit un léger sourire. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous pensez. Comme pour toutes choses, il y a des inconvénients." lui dit-il doucement.

"Ahhh, vous voulez dire les responsabilités? Le fardeau de la couronne ...» sourit-elle, tout en se reposant sur lui, "Le poids de l'ensemble du Royaume reposant sur vos épaules."

Loki serra la mâchoire, fixa le mur, et lui dit sur un ton amer, "Non, pas le mien."

Rosa le regarda alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains, la colère affichée sur son visage.

Pendant un certain temps, aucun des deux ne parla.

**Oo°oO**

_Au bord du village, non loin, se trouvait une maison. Une maison qui, à première vue, ressemblait à celles des alentours. Modeste, en bois, une petite cheminée au-dessus de son toit en pente. Si l'on regardait les choses de loin, mêmes nos propres yeux ne voudraient pas s'attarder sur elle._

_Les enfants du village, bien qu'ils avaient été mis en garde de ne jamais s'en approcher, concouraient pour voir lequel pourrait le plus s'en approcher sans être saisis par le froid. Il y en avait qui affirmait avoir vu un petit garçon courir et toucher le côté de la maison. Ils racontaient que le garçon avait poussé un cri terrible puis était revenu avec les mains couvertes d'horribles brûlures. L'histoire semblait inspirer assez de craintes chez les jeunes enfants qui avaient osé avancer près de la maison pour qu'ils ne s'en approchèrent plus jamais à moins de quatre mètres._

**Oo°oO**

"Ma mère tressait des fleurs dans mes cheveux, et me chantait les chansons de nos ancêtres." sourit Rosa, "Quand je pense à elle...je pense à la chaleur. C'est comme si elle était constituée de cela."

"Elle a l'air extraordinaire."

"Oui ... elle _avait_ l'air."

Loki fronça les sourcils, "Elle _avait_?"

Rosa le regarda, un sourire triste affiché sur le visage : «Elle est décédée ... la maladie l'a emportée."

«La maladie? Mais c'était une Asgardienne."

«C'est rare, mais pas impossible. En vérité, je crois que c'était la mort de mon père qui l'a emportée. Il est mort dans la bataille, en luttant aux côtés de votre Père contre les géants du froid. Vous voyez ... elle ne pouvait pas le supporter... Je pense qu'elle est morte à cause de son cœur brisé. "

Loki la regardait en silence. Une tristesse avait transformé ses traits. Il s'agissait d'une expression que Loki n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur son visage et qu'il ne voulait jamais revoir.

«J'étais jeune quand elle s'en est allée ... et je me suis jurée que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse. Je voudrais ne jamais souffrir de la même douleur." Rosa leva les yeux: «Mais alors que le temps passait, le mal s'est estompé ... des souvenirs me sont revenus. je me suis souvenue quand ils étaient ensemble, leurs rires et leurs joies. la façon dont mon père regardait ma mère. La façon dont elle devait seulement toucher sa main pour le calmer quand il était en colère. ..et avec le temps, je me suis rendue compte que l'amour qui pouvait briser votre coeur, comme ça, ... valait le coup ... et maintenant je veux plus que tout ... un amour comme le leur ... "

Le couple se regardait l'un l'autre pendant un certain temps avant que Rosa ne rougisse et ne se détourne.

**Oo°oO**

_Ce que les adultes ne disaient pas aux enfants qui jouaient dans la cour, c' était qu'il y avait un grand mal résidant dans cette maison. Une femme. Si elle pouvait être appelée de cette manière._

_Pendant toutes les années où cette femme avait vécu parmi ces gens, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais entendu sa voix. Peu d'entre eux l'avaient vu. Mais, ceux qui l'ont vu avaient été changés à jamais. Ils marchaient avec les épaules voûtées, traînant des pieds. Sous leurs yeux, des poches noires. Leurs peaux presque suspendus à leurs os, car ceux qui avaient regardé la femme, qui résidait dans la maison glaciale, étaient poursuivis par des souvenirs ancrés à vie dans leurs têtes._

_Ils tournaient en rond, telles des carcasses des personnes qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Des cauchemars les privaient de sommeil. Et leurs consciences leur jouaient toujours des tours jusqu'aux images ... de terribles images du visage de la femme. Un visage sans yeux. Son visage était un désert aride jaunâtre, sa peau ridée en décomposition. Sa bouche et son nez avaient été parfaitement placés comme tout le monde, mais là où ses yeux auraient dû être, il n'y avait rien, excepté un morceau de peau répugnant qui partait de sa ligne de cheveux ; toujours à l'ombre et pourtant, vêtue en permanence d'un manteau en loque sur elle._

_Ses lèvres noircies étaient toujours étirées en un sourire entendu. Certains disaient que, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, uniquement lorsque la lune était pleine, le ricanement de la femme résonnait dans tout le village, porté par un vent inexistant. Il emplissait d'effroi et d'un pressentiment inexplicable tous ceux qui l'entendirent ; la femme avait regardé vers l'avenir et elle n'avait rien vu, sauf le malheur et le désespoir ... et elle avait apprécié ce qu'elle y avait vu._

**Oo°oO**

"Maintenant, placez votre main sur mon épaule, ici."

Rosa fit ce qu'il lui dit, un large sourire sur son visage. Loki avait une main au niveau de sa ceinture et il plaça sa main libre dans son autre main, à hauteur des épaules. Il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises, c'était évident. Sa posture avait complètement changé. Il avait l'air puissant et fier, Rosa se rappela, une fois de plus, qu'il était célibataire.

"Maintenant, il suffit de suivre mes mouvements. Je vais guider et il vous suffit de me suivre."

Rosa laissa échapper un petit rire et regarda ses pieds tandis que Loki commença à effectuer des mouvements, son déplacement se faisant en des mouvements réguliers. Il se mouva avec élégance, et Rosa était certaine que s'il ne l'avait pas maintenu à la taille, elle n'aurait pas mieux fait.

"Essayez de ne pas regarder vos pieds." lui dit-il, "Maintenez votre menton levé ... vous dégagerez une aura de confiance."

«Même si je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi?", déclara Rosa, entre quelques regards vers ses pieds.

"Bien sûr." Loki la fit tourner et elle rit à nouveau.

Une grande Fête Royale devait avoir lieu d'ici deux jours, et l'événement était si important que toute femme de chambre, qui pouvait être engagée, s'était vue attribuer des fonctions supplémentaires en vue de la préparation du Banquet. On avait assigné à Rosa l'aide à la préparation du banquet et, bien qu'elle n'eut qu'un temps restreint pour se reposer, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de se faufiler dans la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de rencontrer Loki. Il était là à l'attendre.

Rosa lui avait avoué son enthousiasme concernant la prochaine Fête. Bien qu'elle n'y serait présente qu'en tant que serveuse pour ceux qui s'y sustenteraient, elle avait toujours aimé ces événements. Elle était impatiente de voir la danse du Dieu et de faire la fête.

«Je n'ai jamais appris à danser", dit-elle, tout en tournant dans des cercles désordonnés et maladroits, "Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une prouesse impossible à apprendre en regardant."

Ce fut à ce moment que Loki resta immobile sans un mot, se dirigea vers elle et l'empoigna à la taille, lui montrant quels étaient les mouvements appropriés. Et c'est ainsi que Rosa vint se placer si près du prince, en partie concentré sur son jeu de jambes, mais surtout priant pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre, avec cette proximité, à quel point son cœur battait.

_**Oo°oO**_

_Il faisait chaud et ensoleillé le jour où le plus terrible événement eut lieu. Des oiseaux chantaient de leurs arbres, les enfants riaient et dansaient, et les sourires ornaient les visages de tous ceux qui se tenaient dans la cour principale de la ville. Ce jour-là était tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être. Et tout le monde dans le village s'en rendit compte quand le bruit des charnières rouillées de la maison froide grincèrent en s'ouvrant pour la première fois en trois décennies._

_Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Ils étaient tous soudainement devenus froids malgré le soleil qui tapait sur eux. Le chant des oiseaux brusquement cessa. Tous ceux qui se tenaient debout, semblables à des morts, restaient pour sauver quelques jeunes enfants qui couraient se réfugier dans les bras de leurs mères._

_Silencieux, ils observaient tandis que la vieille femme sortait de sa maison, en boitillant, et se dirigeait vers la foule._

_Quand elle les rejoignit, personne ne parla. Ils étaient seulement accrochés les uns aux autres par la peur dans leurs coeurs. La tête de la femme était penchée et tout le monde pouvait voir ses lèvres noircies étirées en un hideux sourire._

_Elle ne leva pas les yeux._

_Elle ne parla pas._

_Elle montra une petite fille, puis déroula lentement son doigt pour faire signe à l'enfant de s'approcher d'elle._

**Oo°oO**

Une envie indéniable bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Rosa alors qu'elle se tenait à sa place dans la Salle des Banquets alors que le plus puissant des Dieux entra dans la salle. La tenue bleue pâle de serveur qu'elle portait avait l'air ridicule par rapport aux habits merveilleusement beaux du Dieu. C'était comme s'ils tentaient de faire en sorte que les domestiques soient aussi éloignés que possible des Invités du Banquet. «C'est votre place, ne l'oubliez pas."

Rosa ne put s'empêcher de sentir un afflux de chaleur remonter lentement dans son cou, alors que Loki entrait dans la salle. Gênée, elle baissa la tête. Ses sentiments affectueux envers le Dieu de la Malice l'ébranlaient de manière idiote. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait d'elle, mais à regarder les belles femmes - parées de leurs plus beaux vêtements et bijoux, se mouvant avec une allure gracieuse et confiante - Rosa était certaine que c'était beaucoup moins important que ce qu'elle s'était laissée croire.

Elle espérait seulement qu'elle continuerait de passer inaperçue pour le reste de la soirée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un tiraillement doux sur sa jupe. Elle se tourna et trouva un petit garçon à côté d'elle.

"Je vous demande pardon, mademoiselle,» dit l'enfant d'une petite voix, "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que vous vous en souveniez, mais, à la dernière fête, vous m'aviez pris à part, à la demande de mon père, et vous m'aviez raconté des histoires?"

Rosa sourit au garçon: «Comment pourrais-je oublier, jeune monsieur? Miklor, le jeune Dieu des Lunes."

Le garçon rayonnait, mais il réprima avec beaucoup d'effort un sourire, ne voulant pas paraître trop impatient, "S'il vous plaît Madame, pourriez-vous m'en raconter une autre à moi et mes amis ? Peut-être une sur les dragons?"

«Je ne vois pas de plus grand honneur», dit-elle et le garçon sourit à nouveau, tout en lui prenant la main et en la traînant dans la direction d'un groupe d'enfants qui attendait.

**Oo°oO**

_L'enfant ne bougea pas ; au contraire, elle recula dans les jupes de sa mère à laquelle elle s'agrippa._

_La femme lui fit à nouveau signe et l'un des hommes, le plus fort du village, avança devant la mère et l'enfant terrifiés, bloquant la voie à la sorcière. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir._

_La vieille femme était imperturbable, elle continua juste de recourber doigt, sommant l'enfant à avancer. Alors elle se mit à fredonner. Le son n'était en aucune façon agréable, il était grave et guttural. C'était comme si quelque chose, au fond d'elle, broyait contre ses os pour produire le bruit._

_La jeune fille s'écarta brusquement de sa mère, les yeux vitreux. Sa mère saisit le bras de l'enfant mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille se traîna de manière répugnante et lente, attirée vers la chanson de la vieille femme comme si elle était un mort-vivant. Quand elle la rejoignit, elle prit volontairement la main de la vieille femme et, ensemble, elles retournèrent à la maison glacée de la femme._

_Le village entier cria en signe de protestation, hurlant le nom de la jeune fille et la suppliant de revenir à sa mère. Ce fut l'homme qui lui avait résisté, dans l'espoir de la protéger qui se précipita en avant et planta sa hache dans la tête de la vieille femme. Le silence se fit après la fissuration sur son crâne._

_Mortifiée, la foule émit des hoquets quand la vieille femme se tourna vers lui. Elle se releva et sortit avec une grande facilité la hache de l'endroit où il l'avait planté. Enfin, elle leva la tête, et bien que l'homme voyait qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux, il savait qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux._

_La femme essuya ses doigts dans le sang qui coulait sur son visage et tendit la main vers son agresseur, lui barbouillant le front et la joue. L'homme tomba instantanément à genoux et poussa un cri d'agonie à glacer le sang._

**Oo°oO**

Les enfants étaient assis en groupe aux pieds de Rosa la regardant sans ciller avec de grands yeux. Miklor s'assit sur ses genoux, balançant ses jambes avec enthousiasme quand Rosa tendit les bras et imita les terribles griffes de la bête dans son histoire. Les enfants riaient avec elle, laissant échapper des halètements et des cris excités et frapper dans leurs mains. Ils étaient enchantés par les héros de son histoire; le frère et la sœur courageux qui s'unirent pour tuer le féroce dragon qui se cachait dans les profondeurs d'une grotte en-dehors de leur village.

Le bruit que le petit groupe d'enfants produisait commençait à empirer et attirait l'attention de beaucoup de dieux et de déesses présents. Ils observaient avec des regards désapprobateurs. Personne n'avait assigné à la domestique la tâche de s'occuper des enfants, elle avait évidemment des fonctions qu'elle négligeait. Quel culot !

"Elle doit être fouettée," murmura l'une des femmes qui la regardaient.

Les yeux de Loki les fusillèrent en entendant ces mots, ceux qui étaient là avec la femme à acquiescer. Loki se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers Rosa et les enfants. Sa mâchoire était étroitement serrée. Rosa le vit arriver, inconsciente des regards des autres dans la salle rivés dans sa direction.

"Ah, il semble que le prince Loki soit venu se joindre à nous pour le reste de notre histoire!" dit Rosa aux enfants en souriant ; quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle rencontra un regard froid.

Loki ricana : «Un prince d'Asgard n'a pas le temps pour des histoires stupides, en particulier quand des invités sont négligés."

"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Mon Seigneur", dit-elle doucement, son sourire s'effaça.

"Je me réfère à ceux que vous devez servir, femme. Vous êtes assise ici à jouer avec les enfants pendant que les coupes des dieux doivent être remplies. Vous croyez-vous au-dessus des fonctions auxquelles vous êtes assignée?"

Les sourcils de Rosa se ridèrent, maintenir un contact visuel avec Loki était difficile avec la manière dont il la regardait.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit-elle, "vous savez que ce n'est pas être vrai ..."

"Je ne saisis pas ce que vous voulez dire, domestique," répondit cruellement Loki," mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous retourniez à vos tâches avant que je ne perde patience. "

Rosa le regarda sans un mot. Alors qu'elle enleva Miklor de ses genoux, elle essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Loki ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière auparavant, elle était sûre qu'elle avait vu une véritable haine dans ce regard froid.

"Vous ne voulez pas finir l'histoire, madame?" dit Milkor en serrant sa main.

"Peut-être une autre fois, mon petit." dit-elle doucement, puis elle se tourna vers Loki et s'inclina, «Je m'excuse pour mon comportement Mon Seigneur, cela ne se reproduira pas."

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot.

_**Oo°oO**_

_L'homme retira ses mains de son visage pour révéler la chair brûlée au point qu'il ne restait plus que les os. Sa peau continuait de brûler __ l'ensemble de son corps et ses cris déchiraient l'air, redoublant d'intensité quand il vit, de ses propres yeux, la chair de sa main fondre, ne laissant rien de plus que l'os._

_Il pria pour sa mort._

_Tous ceux qui se précipitèrent pour l'aider, tous ceux qui touchaient l'homme, produisaient d'horribles cris car leurs propres corps commençaient à brûler, partant de leurs doigts pour se prolonger jusqu'à leurs membres_.

**Oo°oO**

Rosa entra dans la Salle réservée aux Serveurs où la fête était en préparation, elle prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Ses yeux. Ils avaient été si froids. Rosa frissonna.

"Rosa", fit une voix derrière elle.

Rosa se retourna vers la voix. Il y avait là Lyora, une autre des domestiques, qui servait au banquet.

"J'ai été témoin de ce qui s'est passé", dit-elle à Rosa, «Comment te sens-tu?"

Rosa hocha la tête, "Je vais bien, Lyora ..."

Lyora souffla et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, "C'est un homme au fond méchant, ce prince." murmura-t-elle farouchement, «Honnêtement, je me demande parfois, comment quelqu'un d'aussi bon qu'Odin a pu engendrer un fils aussi détestable. Déloyal et sournois. Et une langue magique, rien que ça! Tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux lanceurs de sorts et voilà! Il y en a maintenant un, le second prétendant au trône d'Asgard! "

"Vous feriez bien de ne pas dire du mal de la famille du Père de Toutes Choses ", déclara Astril, une autre des servantes, à voix basse, "notamment de ceux qui se trouvent à moins de quinze mètres de nous!"

Lyora ne fit que se moquer: «Je ne suis pas concernée, ils sont tous bien trop occupés avec leurs boissons. Ils n'entendent même pas la voix de l'Assistance à moins que nous ne servons d'autres côtes de porc."

Rosa sourit à son amie, elle se demanda un instant si elle devait lui parler de son cas ... des rencontres avec Loki, mais elle se ravisa. Preuve à l'appui, c'était, de toute façon, fini. Rosa n'était pas une imbécile, elle aurait à se comporter différemment -plus respectueusement - par rapport à lui en public. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réalisé, que Loki nierait l'avoir connue. Elle ne pensait pas que le simple fait d'être auprès d'elle serait si honteux. Elle avait eu tort.

_**Oo°oO**_

_Bientôt, une demi-douzaine de villageois se tordait de douleurs par terre car leur chair brûlait. Et une atroce révélation vint à tous ceux qui étaient là : ces gens ne mouraient pas. Cette malédiction n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer. La sorcière voulait juste les faire souffrir._

_Des cris d'agonie remplissaient l'air et beaucoup fuyaient la scène, complètement pétrifiés. Un ancien du village eut finalement pitié de ceux qui se tordaient devant lui. Il ramassa la hache qui avait été planté dans le crâne de la sorcière et, un par un, il décapita les membres de leur village maudits jusqu'à ce qu'un silence assourdissant régna dans toute la ville. Le seul bruit qui se fit entendre fut le crissement des charnières rouillées lorsque la femme rentra chez elle, l'enfant avec elle._

_Les quatre jours qui suivirent, la ville fut recouverte d'un brouillard inquiétant et les cris de la jeune fille résonnèrent dans les ténèbres. Aucun alla à son secours, pas après avoir été témoin de ce que la sorcière était capable de faire._

_Le cinquième jour, la ville entendit le grincement des charnières rouillées et ceux qui osèrent jeter un regard par leurs fenêtres virent la jeune fille en sortir seule. Lentement, ils s'avancèrent, à quelques pas de leurs portes, et la regardèrent se diriger vers eux._

_"Elle m'a fait boire son sang ... et maintenant elle va dormir, dormir aussi longtemps que je vivrai jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans."murmura la jeune enfant, sa voix était lointaine et les larmes débordaient de ses yeux._

_Les villageois se regardèrent les uns les autres ... et un sentiment d'incompréhension circulait entre eux._

_Est-ce le mal incarné ou est-ce une pure inspiration?_

_Les gens qui avaient vécu dans cette ville au bout d'un chemin long et tortueux ne savaient pas si leurs actions honteuses étaient les bonnes à prendre ce jour-là. Sacrifier l'un des leurs dans le but de protéger un grand nombre d'entre eux ... cela semblait un choix aisé. La jeune fille n'avait seulement que trois ans, ils la maintinrent au sol ; un homme soulevant une hache au-dessus de sa tête, elle pleura, supplia et appela sa mère. Leurs vies furent à jamais changées à partir de ce jour, et pas un instant passait sans que les gens du village n'en fussent saisis de honte._

_La maison de la sorcière ne dégagea plus un courant d'air froid, mais cela resta ainsi pour toujours. Les villageois n'avait jamais été vraiment certains de leurs actions concernant ce jour fatidique, mais lorsque ce fut la pleine lune et ils se rappelèrent les terribles bruits qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre, ils savaient dans leurs cœurs que si les mêmes événements se réitéraient, ils recommenceraient._

**Oo°oO**

Loki referma le livre et le posa sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Il était allé dans la Grande Bibliothèque au moins une bonne douzaine de fois depuis le Banquet Royal et il n'y avait pas vu Rosa une seule fois. Cette journée fut la seule fois où il y eut un signe de sa présence. Un seul livre laissé pour lui à l'endroit où ils avaient lu ensemble. Une histoire de sorcière sans yeux.

Loki laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il savait pourquoi elle avait laissé ce conte pour lui. C'était un message ; les histoires n'avaient pas toujours une fin heureuse.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai pleuré pour ce chapitre car j'ai parfaitement imaginé Loki mal parler à Rosa. Au fond, ce n'est pas pour être méchant, Rosa allait être fouettée sans son intervention. Un passage tellement touchant car soudain.**

**Je remercie Moody98, caroleanne, hina, pauline, Belthyiel, James75, Guest pour leurs reviews :)**

****Un grand merci à Azria pour m'avoir relue!****

****Toutes mes excuses s'il reste des maladresses...****

****N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette histoire tragique avec la sorcière...brrrr XD (et c'est parfait avec Halloween! Je suis dans les temps en fait!)****

****A bientôt!****


	4. Of Sleepless Nights and NeedleWork

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**.**

**Of Sleepless Nights and Needlework**

..

.

Rosa resta éveillée dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il était tard, ni depuis combien de temps elle était couchée, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Distraitement, elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux, qui formaient comme un halo autour d'elle sur son oreiller. Le sommeil n'était pas venu aisément ces dernières nuits. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le regard froid de Loki, lui déclenchant des frissons remontant son échine.

En soupirant profondément, elle s'assit et aussi discrètement que possible, elle sortit de son lit afin de ne pas réveiller Lyora, avec qui elle partageait une chambre. Elle enfila sa tenue de servante, ne prenant pas la peine de s'attacher les cheveux en arrière. Il était trop tard pour rencontrer une quelconque personne dans les couloirs du palais, à l'exception des gardes. Elle nettoyait désormais la bibliothèque dans l'obscurité de la nuit. En partie à cause du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir de toute façon, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Loki.

Elle savait qu'il avait lu le livre qu'elle lui avait laissé, et franchement, elle souhaitait qu'il ait laissé quelque chose pour elle. Un signe qu'elle avait la permission de revenir pendant qu'il était là ou qu'elle devait vraiment rester loin de lui ? Elle n'avait pas été réaffectée ailleurs ... et en vérité elle avait eu l'espoir de l'être. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'interagir à nouveau avec lui de sitôt.

Encore une fois, ses yeux cruels réapparaissaient dans son esprit, et elle écarta cette pensée.

Elle poussa la porte de la Grande Bibliothèque et se figea sur place. Loki s'y trouvait, affalé dans un fauteuil, endormi.

Rosa hésita. Devait-elle partir? Elle pouvait vraiment le faire sans jamais se faire prendre, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il attendait là pour elle ... il avait dû attendre. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Depuis combien de temps était-il là?

"... Loki?" souffla-t-elle doucement, il ne bougea pas.

Elle poussa un soupir et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

**Oo°oO**

_~Plus tôt~_

Les Asgardiens ne portaient pas le Prince Loki dans leur cœur, ce n'était pas un secret_._ Il savait qu'ils le trouvaient beaucoup moins prometteur que son frère aîné. Il était désespérément différent. Tandis que les Asgardiens étaient puissants, forts et héroïques, il était pondéré, rusé, et fourbe. Il ne convenait tout simplement pas. Que le fils d'Odin - Le Père de Toute Chose -ait pu concevoir un fils pareil n'avait aucun sens, en particulier lorsque l'on regarde son aîné, le_ Puissant_ Thor.

Là où Thor était adulé et vénéré, Loki était toléré. Même ceux avec lesquels il avait passé le plus de temps - Dame Sif et le Trio palatin - auxquels il s'était seulement associé à cause de temps que lui et Thor avaient passé dans leur compagnie.

En vérité, ils le craignaient. Le manieur de mots. Le Sorcier. Le Dieu de la Malice et des Mensonges. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être signe de mauvaise fortune? Ainsi, lorsque Loki passa les jours qui suivirent le Banquet Royal, incarnant la Colère et l'Agitation, la plupart des personnes l'évitèrent à tout prix.

Une aura sombre semblait le suivre alors qu'il broyait du noir. Sa présence rendait n'importe qui, dans son entourage, très inconfortable.

La plupart du temps, il restait enfermé dans ses quartiers, faisant les cent pas, furieux. Se remémorant l'événement dans son esprit, encore et encore. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas seulement venue à la Bibliothèque par la suite? Certes, elle devait comprendre sa position. Il avait essayé de la protéger ... Où était-elle?

L'image de la douleur transparaissant dans les yeux de Rosa semblait s'être gravée dans son esprit. Il ferma ses paupières et pressa ses paumes contre ses tempes, mais l'image ne le quittait pas._ La déception._

A quoi s'était-elle attendue à son sujet? Il n'aurait pas pu prétendre s'être familiarisé avec elle. C'était loin des convenances. C'était _une servante._

Seulement, ce n'était pas seulement une servante, non?

Loki s'assit et laissa échapper un gémissement. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rosa, elle inondait ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait eu un tel effet sur lui. Même trois lunes auparavant, il n'aurait pas imaginé entretenir une conversation d'égal à égal avec une personne vraiment inférieure à lui ; à ses yeux, ceci aurait été complètement risible. Pourtant, à cet endroit, il s'était assis,_ obsédé_ par cette Teneuse de Livres.

À deux reprises, il s'était pris très au sérieux étant donné qu'il avait même pensé à aller jusqu'à s'aventurer en bas, dans les quartiers des Serviteurs à sa recherche, dans l'unique but de lui parler. Seulement que pouvait-il dire? Il avait essayé de trouver les mots justes. Pourtant, même dans l'intimité de sa chambre, sa langue d'argent restait, comme si elle était faite de bois, derrière ses dents.

**Oo°oO**

On autorisait aux servantes d'Asgard de prendre un jour de congé tous les mois, et elles étaient parfaitement libres de faire l'activité qu'elles souhaitaient. Ce mois-là, Rosa et Lyora avaient eu la chance de partager cette journée et ainsi, toutes deux, s'étaient aventurées dans la ville parmi les roturiers du Marché.

Normalement, Rosa était exaltée par cet endroit. Bien qu'il fut insensé de nier la beauté à couper le souffle du palais où elle passait la majorité de son temps, ce lieu était tout aussi étonnant. Révérence et protocole avaient été laissés, oubliés aux portes du Palais Royal et remplacés par le chaos. Les gens se bousculaient et s'affairaient autour d'elles. Il y avait les spectacles, les odeurs et les sons qui vous assaillaient de toutes parts. Nul besoin d'être attentif quant à son langage ou son comportement.

C'était un lieu de liberté.

_Normalement_, Rosa était exaltée par cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas excitée par tout cela.

«Écoutes-tu un seul mot de ce que je te dis, Rosa?" Les paroles de Lyora avaient finalement réussi à traverser tout le chaos qui les entourait jusque dans l'esprit de Rosa.

"Oh ... qu'est-ce que tu dis?" répondit Rosa, encore un peu distraite.

"Je savais que tu n'écoutais pas ." Lyora semblait un peu irritée, «j'essayais de discuter avec toi de Hersil-"

"Lyora, pourquoi ne te rapproches-tu pas seulement de lui? "

"C'est inacceptable!"

"En quoi ça_ te_ gène!"

«Je me soucie beaucoup de la bienséance!"

"Seulement quand cela te convient."

"Tu es très sarcastique aujourd'hui Rosa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Rosa ne voulait pas que cette conversation vers un sujet où il avait de quoi dire "Je veux juste dire, Lyora, que tu fais une obsession sur lui-"

«Je n'en suis_ pas_ obsédée."

"-depuis si longtemps, que ta réticence envers à lui parler n'a aucun sens pour moi,."

"Ce n'est pas de la réticence ... seulement, quelle excuse pourrais-je jamais avoir afin de m'approcher de lui? C'est l'un des nombreux gardes devant la Salle du Trône, quelle raison aurais-je éventuellement pour lui parler?"

"Comme tu veux."

Lyora rit et poussa doucement son amie. Les deux femmes se promenaient dans les rues du marché, s'imprégnant de l'environnement pour un temps. Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant un étalage de fleurs avec un homme qui regardait de travers, assis, offrant des tulipes aux dames qui passaient. Rosa et Lyora en prirent une, le gratifiant de sourires gracieux.

Alors qu'elles marchaient, Rosa fit tournoyer la fleur devant elle. Pourquoi les pétales colorés apparaissent si fades aujourd'hui?

"Qu'est-ce qui te trouble Rosa?" La voix de Lyora interrompit une fois de plus ses pensées.

"Pardon?"

"Quelque chose te perturbe.", fit doucement remarquer Lyora, une once d'inquiétude visible sur son visage. "Tu avais l'air toute guillerette depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais le jour de ton temps libre, tu te morfonds. Que se passe-t-il?"

"Ce n'est rien Lyora." Rosa gratifia son ami d'un sourire peu convaincant. », Mais j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.'

"Il s'agit du prince, n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux de Rosa s'illuminèrent, "Que veux-tu dire?"

«Je connais ta manière de penser, Rosa. Tu ne serai pas encore préoccupée par les paroles sévères du prince Loki envers toi ... ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Bon, parce que tu dois le sortir de tes pensées. Il ne te connaît pas, et je ne me soucie pas de qui il est, il n'avait aucun droit. Ne laisse pas le Prince des Mensonges empoisonner nos journées, en particulier un jour où tu n'as pas affaire à son arrogance ".

L'envie de défendre Loki grandit en elle, certainement sur le point de rompre, mais alors, ce sentiment se dissipa, comme un rouleau trop éloigné du rivage qui finit par s'échouer en vaguelettes.

**Oo°oO**

Loki se réveilla en sursaut dans son sommeil. D'abord, l'endroit où il se trouvait le rendit confus jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'être venu à la Bibliothèque, déterminé à y attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il vit de nouveau Rosa. A présent, Une couverture recouvrait le bas de son corps et il n'avait qu'à regarder en direction de la source de chaleur reposant contre sa jambe pour la voir. Rosa était assise à ses pieds, sa tête reposant sur son genou, elle dormait à poings fermés.

Il n'avait jamais vu ses cheveux auparavant, cascadant et ondulant de manière éparse sur ses épaules, ressemblant un peu à de la soie. Elle avait l'air d'avoir grandement besoin de sommeil, son visage était épuisé et il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Mais même si, il la trouvait belle.

«J'allais attendre ici aussi longtemps que je le pouvais ..." dit-il doucement.

Rosa sourit légèrement, «Je sais», murmura-t-elle.

Loki se pencha en avant et laissa échapper un soupir. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il luttait pour savoir par où commencer, "Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de cette manière envers vous, cette façon dont je vous ai traité en public." lui confia-t-il

«Je comprends," fit-elle d'une voix calme.

"Et je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à vous parler ainsi, je voulais seulement vous protéger."

"Vous étiez plutôt cruel, Loki ... J'ai pensé que vous étiez sincère."

"Bien sûr, je ne l'étais pas. Seulement, nos invités ont trouvé votre comportement ... désagréable. J'avais plutôt espéré entendre votre histoire ..."

Rosa le gratifia d'un sourire endormi et dit simplement: «et ils ont vécurent tous heureux pour toujours."

Les traits du visage de Loki s'adoucirent, "Je suis heureux ... Rosa ... Je suis vraiment désolé."

Encore une fois, Rosa posa sa tête sur sa jambe, "C'est pardonné, Loki ... Je sais que vous ne seriez pas ici, à moins que vous ne soyez sincère. Et d'ailleurs, c'était stupide de ma part de penser que vous auriez pu faire autrement. Vous êtes un prince. Il est tout à fait ridicule que vous sachiez même mon nom, et, pour ma part, de penser qu'au grand public, il est convenable pour vous de connaitre ... "

Loki voulut l'arrêter. Il voulait lui assurer que ce genre de chose ne se reproduirait plus, il voulait admettre fièrement qu'elle soit sa connaissance. Il voulait lui dire combien_ il_ était chanceux de _l_'avoir rencontrée. Que la bonté dont, insouciante, elle avait fait preuve, valait, à ses yeux, plus que toute relique dans tout Asgard. Mais il se tut. Sa fierté lui interdisait, et amèrement, il reconnut que ce devrait être la dernière fois qu'il devait passer du temps, en privé, en compagnie de cette femme,c'était dû à cette fichue fierté.

"Je ne veux pas, à cause de cet incident, mettre fin à notre amitié Loki, si vous me permettez de appeler cela ainsi ...» Elle se sentit rougir.

Il ne voulait pas sourire à ses paroles, si elles semblaient s'échouer à l'intérieur de lui comme une vague de joie, "Moi non plus. Ce serait trop difficile pour moi, en fait, de trouver quelqu'un à qui je peux m'identifier. "admit Loki.

Rosa sourit, "Alors nous continuerons à apprendre à nous connaitre, si cela reste notre secret."

Ils s'assirent en silence, une fois de plus, bien que la tension s'était cette fois atténuée. Loki ne put s'empêcher de se sentir insatisfait. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa compagnie, ce qui était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais, que pensait-elle de lui?

Chaque fois que Rosa le regardait, elle semblait voir en lui quelque chose de merveilleux. Quelque chose de bon. Et plus Loki passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait presque aussi le voir. Et si cette chose s'en allait? Allait-il (et peut-être se le révéler à lui-même) qu'elle avait eu tort de lui après tout?

Il n'était pas prêt à accepter cette notion.

"Rosa, je sens que je vous suis redevable, de corriger mes- '

"Oh Loki, honnêtement, ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"Y a-il rien que je puisse faire pour vous? En guise de compensation."

Assise, Rosa le considéra pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, "il y a quelque chose ... il y a un garde posté ici au Palais, devant la Salle du Trône. Son nom est Hersil. Serait-il en votre pouvoir de le positionner à la place, le long du corridor qui relie les quartiers des Servantes à la salle à manger? "

Un flot de sentiment de jalousie naquit, terriblement rapidement, dans le creux de l'estomac de Loki. Il sentait cette magie crépiter en lui, voulant jaillir hors de lui et trouver ensuite ce garde pour le réduire en charpies. Loki ravala ce sentiment, ce serait mauvais de perdre son sang-froid avec elle. Il pourrait toujours décapiter l'homme plus tard.

"Vous êtes éprise de cet Hersil?" l'interrogea Loki, en serrant les dents.

Rosa secoua la tête, ignorant les sentiments mitigés que cette phrase avait éveillés en elle. Il ne savait pas alors. Il ne l'avait pas vue le regarder. Peut-être que ces mots suggéraient qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout vu comme quelqu'un envers qui il pourrait avoir des sentiments, s'il pensait (ou espérait) qu'elle ait des sentiments pour un autre.

"Pas moi, mais quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Lyora est ma meilleure amie et elle le regarde depuis un certain temps dans l'espoir de trouver une excuse pour lui parler. Si vous pouviez le déplacer à cet endroit ,il serait dans la partie du palais qu'elle nettoie. Ils se passeraient devant tous les jours ".

Se sentant bien plus calme, Loki lui offrit un sourire. "Ce sera fait".

"Merci," murmura-t-elle.

Enfin, le nœud qu'il avait porté pendant des jours au sein de sa poitrine se dénoua. Cependant, le noeud revint, désagréablement douloureux, tandis que Rosa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Bonne nuit, Loki", dit-elle doucement.

Au moment où la porte se referma derrière elle, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage qui fut interrompu par un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle retourna au Quartier des Servantes, en sachant qu'enfin, quand elle devrait poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, le sommeil viendrait.

**Oo°oO**

"Loki, non! ATTENDEZ!", s'écria Rosa alors qu'elle courait devant lui, "Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Cela vous va à merveille!"

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée depuis que le couple s'était réconcilié et ils étaient rapidement retombés dans leur confortable routine à partager des livres et des discussions. Ce jour-ci, Rosa avait fait l'erreur de se moquer du casque à cornes du prince, qu'il portait lors d'importants événements. Le visage du Dieu de la Discorde s'était transformé en un sourire diabolique à ses mots et il avait promis qu'elle payerait pour cela, avant de bondir et de la pourchasser dans les allées de livres.

Son rire retentit à nouveau, alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille. Il la retourna pour lui faire face et elle s'effondra contre sa poitrine, ayant besoin qu'il la soutienne pendant son fou rire. Loki rit avec elle, profitant de l'avoir si près de lui. Sa main s'éloigna de son épaule, caressa de son doigt le long de son bras, puis remonta lentement vers la main de Rosa qui reposait sur son torse. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Son rire cessa et sa respiration devint erratique quand Loki plaça lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser.

Loki prit sa joue en coupe et il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes comme il se pencha plus près d'elle.

Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, le couple sursauta. Rosa attrapa frénétiquement plusieurs livres que Loki et elle avaient renversés et commença à les remettre en place. Loki, d'un geste de la main, devint invisible.

Une petite femme pénétra dans la bibliothèque, ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et Rosa n'était pas sûre de sa vue. Finalement, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Rosa qui regardait nerveusement par-dessus son épaule. _Où était-il caché?_

"Oh, Rosa, ma chère Rosa ", dit-elle joyeusement, "J'espérais que tu sois ici. J'ai besoin de ton aide si tu le veux bien."

"Comment puis-je vous aider, Orellin?" demanda-t-elle à la vieille Asgardienne.

"Je dois m'entretenir avec la Reine Frigga au sujet d'une robe qu'elle portera au prochain bal, et j'espérais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider. Lyora m'a suggéré que je pourrais te trouver ici, en train de finir tes tâches."

Rosa, avec beaucoup de volonté, réussit à contenir un gémissement de déception et la gratifia à l'inverse d'un sourire,

"Bien sûr, Orellin, je dois rester quelques instants encore."

"Je ne pourrais jamais autant te remercier, Rosa" s'exclama Orellin en glissant vers la porte "Je dois juste aller chercher mon matériel."

Rosa regardait la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se refermasse derrière la vieille femme. Elle balaya ensuite la pièce du regard la pièce pour trouver Loki, visible, debout juste derrière elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

"Votre famille ne fait rien d'autre que faire la fête et danser?"

Loki ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui sourire alors qu'elle continuait à ranger les livres que tout deux avaient fait tomber par terre. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle lui offrit une révérence des plus élégantes.

"A une prochaine fois, alors, Loki." dit-elle.

Elle se retourna pour partir, mais Loki attrapa son bras.

"J'ai informé le chef de la garde que le soldat Hersil n'était pas un homme digne de la salle du Trône Royal",. la renseigna-t-il, "j'ai insisté sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de mon avis que son teint serait plus adapté à une partie moins bien éclairée du Palais. Les couloirs près de la Salle des Festins. J'étais sûr d'exprimer mon dégoût, mes désirs ne seraient pas atteints immédiatement sinon, et c'est chose faite. "

"Loki, c'est affreux! Hersil est très apprécié. Vous n'auriez pas dû paraître si abject."

Loki eut une expression perplexe, "Vous savez que je suis le Dieu des Mensonges et de la Malice, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que j'ai fait, Rosa ... Bien que je concède que ce soit une journée extrêmement rare, lorsque j'utilise mon talent au bénéfice d'autrui ».

Elle sourit largement et baissa les yeux, "merci, Loki. Lyora sera vraiment ravie."

"Mais est-ce que cela vous plaît?" Sa voix devint brusquement enrouée.

Rosa sourit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, "plus que je ne peux dire."

«Suis-je pardonné, alors?" demanda Loki. Il la suivit alors qu'elle se déplaçait, pour ne pas laisser de distance entre eux, ne serait-ce d'un pouce.

"Bien sûr." Sa main était sur la poignée de la porte, et Loki la recouvrit immédiatement.

"Ne partez pas",chuchota-t-elle.

«Je le dois» lui dit-elle.

«Voulez-vous partir?"

"Non .." Rosa sourit alors qu'elle tournait la poignée et sortait hors de la salle, "mais je le dois."

**Oo°oO**

Il semblait assez surréaliste de se tenir à côté de la reine laquelle elle traitait avec son plus grand respect, lorsque quelques instants auparavant, elle était en train de courir autour du fils de cette même femme, comme une jeune et stupide écolière.

Rosa n'avait jamais rencontré la reine Frigga avant, mais elle avait entendu des histoires concernant la bonté de la déesse et sa nature douce. Elle était tout simplement adorée par tous ses sujets à travers Asgard. À la connaissance de Rosa, pas un seul mot désagréable n'avait jamais été prononcé contre la femme devant elle.

Si étrange que cela puisse être, cette femme au grand cœur exerçait une incroyable fascination. Rosa supposait que c'était surtout dû au fait qu'elle était leur reine, mais même, il y avait, chez elle, quelque chose d'intimidant.

Rosa était à côté dOrellin, l'aidant sur demande, tandis que la femme plus âgée était concentrée sur son ouvrage. Son travail était magnifique et elle guidait son aiguille avec facilité; c'était un peu comme si elle peignait au lieu de coudre. Même si elle travaillait assidûment, le temps passait, et Rosa remarqua qu'elle avait ralenti. Ses vieilles mains lui faisaient mal, lui causant douleur et inconfort.

"Orellin", dit calmement Rosa , «Me permettez-vous de finir cette pièce? vous avez sûrement besoin de coordonner les couleurs du tissu?"

"Oh, mais oui. Merci ma chère." Elle la gratifia d'un grand sourire et clopina en direction d'un atelier de fortune, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle détendit ses mains.

L'air anxieuse, Rosa examina le fil, c'était un travail de couture beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de traiter. Pourtant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Avec un bout de langue légèrement sorti, montrant qu'elle était concentrée, Rosa commença son travail, tout en essayant d'imiter le modèle de couture d'Orellin.

La reine baissa les yeux, à l'insu de la jeune fille à côté d'elle,étudiant la manière dont elle avait travaillé. _Quelle chose étrange_, se dit-elle.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas?" l'interrogea Frigga, d'un ton calme.

La voix choqua Rosa et elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Son Altesse Royale. Assommée par le fait qu'elle s'était adressée directement à elle, Rosa hésita avant de dire, "Etes-vous mécontente de moi, ma reine?

"Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tôt pour décider. Il me paraît inhabituel qu'une jeune fille soit aussi expérimentée qu'Orellin pour effectuer directement un devoir pour la reine, la remplaçant elle-même et puis, semblant si..." Le ton de Frigga n'était en aucune manière dur. C'était une observation curieuse.

Rosa retourna à son travail, les sourcils plissés par la concentration. «Je connais un peu la couture, Votre Altesse. Ce que ma mère a réussi à m'enseigner. Certes, ma technique n'est en aucune manière aussi élégante que celle d'Orellin , mais ses mains la font souffrir. Je voulais seulement lui permettre de se reposer un instant. Vous avez ma parole que, Votre Altesse; si le résultat final vous déplaît, je veillerai personnellement à ce que mon erreur soit réparée et par une personne beaucoup plus qualifiée que moi ".

Frigga l'étudia pendant quelques instants avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, "vous êtes une gentille fille. Et la bonté est un trait que je crains d'être trop souvent, négligé. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux."

Rosa sourit, et continua avec son ouvrage, «Merci, Votre Altesse."

**Oo°oO**

Le lendemain, Loki rejoignit Rosa dans la bibliothèque une fois de plus. Son visage s'illumina en le voyant; une réaction dont Loki était certain de ne jamais se lasser. Alors, ils firent face à une situation difficile. Chacun tenait un livre à la main. Le prochain livre qu'ils allaient lire ensemble, mais lequel serait-ce?

"Celui-ci!" Rosa le mit sous son nez, "Je vous en prie, Loki! J'ai déjà lu le premier chapitre, il est merveilleux. Je vous jure, vous allez l'adorer!"

"Mais, moi aussi j'en ai commencé un" répondit Loki, en repoussant doucement la main de Rosa de son visage pour lui montrer le livre qu'il tenait.

"Eh bien, nous allons _le_ lire une prochaine fois!" sourit-elle.

«Nous pouvions lire le vôtre une prochaine fois" déclara-t-il en lui montrant le sien.

"Loki!"

"Rosa".

Ils faisaient face à une impasse,s 'observant l'un l'autre, avec les mêmes sourires affichés sur leurs visages. Chacun d'eux serraient fortement son livre.

«Voulez-vous vraiment lire celui-ci, aussi?» Demanda Rosa, en s'approchant un peu plus près de lui.

"Vous avez ma parole."

Loki répondit, sa voix douce comme de la soie.

"A condition que nous lisons le vôtre en premier?"

"Oui."

Rosa le regarda et sourit à nouveau, "D'accord" dit-elle, «voici ce que nous ferons... Nous allons à la fois lire chacun des livres ; je lirai le mien pendant que vous lirez le vôtre et ensuite, nous échangerons.

"Cela me parait juste", déclara lentement Loki, alors qu'il la fixait.

"Mais!" elle le coupa, "il faudrait que vous le lisiez vraiment en même temps, Loki. Et c'est ce que je vais faire aussi. Pour s'assurer que nous finissons les deux livres dès que possible, au lieu de ramasser quelque chose d'autre et de le lire entre temps-"

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa, sachant qu'il n'allait faire que l'ennuyer.

"-la condition est que nous ne pouvons pas parler ou nous adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini les deux livres."

Il sentit son estomac se serrer désagréablement, il venait de vivre toute une quinzaine de jours sans sa présence. Il méprisait l'idée de revivre ça. Protester. C'était la seule option. Il était un prince après tout. Certes, il avait droit à un dernier mot; «Je ne pense pas-"

"Hé!" le coupa-t-elle, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en lui souriant.

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants avant d'ouvrir son livre et de commencer à lire, s'éloignant de lui, le nez dans son bouquin. Il la regarda partir, la fixant avant d'ouvrir son propre livre en poussant un profond soupir...

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre aura égayer votre cœur pour la nouvelle année!**

**Au chapitre 5, je traduis toutes les reviews à l'auteur "I Have a Paper Heart" donc...si jamais vous voulez lui laissez un petit mot, n'hésitez pas! :)**

**Bisous et bonne année 2015!**


	5. Of Dark and Light

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**.**

**Of Dark and Light**

..

.

_La terre frémissait au rythme de la respiration de la Créature. Chaque fois qu'il devait se déplacer, un tremblement de terre se produisait... car la Chose provenait de la terre et la terre de cette Chose. Il était plus âgé et plus jeune que tout ce qui avait été créé. Plus sage et plus naïf que n'importe quel être vivant. Plus innocent et plus impitoyable. Vivant et inexistant._

_Le Gardien de la Forêt..._

_Il semblait créé de boue et de pierres, de vignes et de troncs d'arbres, de mousses et de fougères et de **lumière**. La lumière jaillissait du plus profond de son être et tout ce qu'il touchait fleurissait. La vérité était qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un - la terre, la forêt et le géant dont les puissants pas résonnaient à travers toute la paisible forêt . C'était l'incarnation de la vie, c'était insinué autour de lui et en toutes choses qui l'entouraient._

_Les créatures qui vivaient dans cette végétation ne craignaient pas le Géant tout-puissant. D'une certaine manière, ils savaient exactement ce qu'il était. Tout être humain qui était entrer en contact avec la créature ne le quittait plus jamais. Les chasseurs, à la recherche de divertissement, abandonnaient leurs armes. Les bûcherons laissaient leurs haches derrière. Les petits enfants qui erraient trop loin dans la végétation, n'étaient plus jamais interpellés par leurs mères. Tous se tenaient debout, émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Tous en tombaient amoureux. Et ils étaient devenus ses enfants, car c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. _

_Pendant des milliers d'années, la Créature avait vécu de cette façon, dans la paix ... dans le bonheur. Jusqu'au jour où un tragique événement arriva... et tous le pressentirent. Les animaux de la forêt reniflaient l'air avec méfiance . Les fleurs refusaient de s'ouvrir pour le soleil. Et les disciples du Gardien avaient émergé de leurs nids de couchage dans l'horreur et le désespoir en trouvant leur Dieu de la Forêt tombé. Il était couché sur le dos, la respiration sifflante. Bien qu'il n'avait pas de vrai visage, il avait l'air triste ... mélancolique. Il tendit la main vers ses enfants et ils s'approchèrent de lui, des larmes dans les yeux._

_Il était mort._

_Mais pourquoi?_

_Qu'était-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé?_

_Ses enfants se jetèrent des regards impuissants les uns les autres tout en pleurant. Que devaient-ils faire ?_

**Oo°oO**

Rosa laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Elle en avait cure. Elle le voulait, mais elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était aller à la bibliothèque et lui parler. Le sujet de conversation n'avait aucune importance, elle désirait juste entendre sa voix. Cela lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le moment- de ne pas parler afin qu'ils finissent chacun leurs livres - un jeu original, mais ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Rosa ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à quel point sa compagnie lui manquait. Elle espérait sincèrement que Loki faisait de son mieux pour finir au plus vite son propre roman.

Rosa reposa le livre sur ses genoux et regarda par la fenêtre pendant un moment. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lyora. La pièce entière était d'une couleur crème pâle, avec des meubles en bois simples (et dérisoires). Personne ne pensait que, juste à l'extérieur de cette chambre, et de celles qui l'entouraient, se trouvait un couloir qui menait au reste du Palais Royal d'Ásgard. Au-delà de la fenêtre, la vue était toujours à couper le souffle. Il n'existait pas un point de vue dans le palais qui ne donnait sur quelque chose d'aussi glorieux. Asgard était vraiment un endroit à contempler. Si elle tendait le cou dans un angle de la fenêtre, elle pouvait même voir la fin du pont en arc-en-ciel, où le Heimdall toujours vigilant surveillait le Bifröst. Rosa avait vu la lumière du Bifrost rayonnait dans l'Univers deux fois dans sa vie; cette scène l'avait remplie de rêveries et de nostalgie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour la revoir...

Alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus les merveilles d'Ásgard, son esprit vagabondait une fois de plus vers la bibliothèque. Vers Loki. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres ; au cours de ces derniers jours, Rosa les caressait distraitement alors que ses pensées erraient, inévitablement, de nouveau vers lui.

Qu'est-ce que cela avait signifié? Leur semblant de baiser. Son corps entier frisonna à la seule pensée de ce baiser. De toutes les fois qu'ils avaient été seuls pendant des heures dans ce lieu, pourquoi était-ce à ce moment qu'ils avaient été interrompus? Elle avait maudit sa propre lâcheté lors de la rencontre qui suivit. Elle avait voulu y faire face, pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais elle en avait été incapable.

Peut-être, était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait implanté cette règle "de ne pas se parler" entre eux : se donner une excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aborder. Juste quelques jours pour l'ignorer, pour ne pas savoir. Juste quelques jours de plus pendant lesquels elle pouvait prétendre que Loki avait pas seulement été pris dans l'instant et qu'il n'avait de réels et véritables sentiments à son égard.

Elle secoua la tête, en réalisant qu'elle avait fait preuve d'égoïsme. C'était le prince ...

Sa pensée fut interrompue par Lyora qui apparut soudainement, en ouvrant la porte en grand, son visage orné du sourire le plus large que Rosa avait vu en moins d'un siècle.

"Rosa!" chantonna-t-elle presque. "Tu ne vas pas le croire!"

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas sourire.

"Hersil," dit-elle, se laissant choir sur son lit, "Hersil était posté dans les couloirs où je suis affectée." Lyora roula sur le ventre pour faire face à Rosa. "J'ai failli m'évanouir en le voyant, Rosa. Quelle sorte d'âme généreuse veille sur mon sort?"

_Merci, Loki ...,_ songea Rosa alors qu'elle sourit à son amie folle de joie, qui divaguait joyeusement sur sa bonne fortune.

**Oo°oO**

_Pourquoi n'avait-il eu seulement refusé de lire son livre? _Elle l'avait fait exprès, il n'en avait aucun doute.. Les personnages dans son livre semblaient se moquer de lui à travers les pages, tout en prenant leur temps, de manière atroce, à effectuer chacune des tâches banales leur étant attribué. Loki se jura de ne pas oublier d'incinérer ce maudit roman au moment où Rosa et lui en auraient fini.

Parmi ses tâches quotidiennes, il avait passé chaque précieux instant qu'il avait eu à travers ce livre infernal, et pourtant trois jours entiers n'avaient pas suffi à ce qu'il le termine. Trois nuits de peine sans sommeil, et pourtant l'imbécile de personnage n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre que l'amour qui l'agitait était la bête qui l'avait sauvée. Plusieurs fois maintenant, Loki avait jeté de frustration le livre à travers la pièce, en prenant soin de le lancer vers quelque chose de fragile et de cassable. Dans ces moments, le bruit du verre qui se brisait semblait apaisant pour lui.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lire un si long et ridicule livre?

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. Un souvenir avec Rosa traversa son esprit, riant avec d'autres sans visage, son livre oublié à sa gauche sous son lit. Comment allait-il savoir que même s'il finissait son roman, elle le ferait aussi? Certes, elle n'était pas assise enfermée dans sa chambre, à verser des larmes, furieuse, sur les pages de son livre, désespérée de l'avoir fini et bien fini.

Peut-être qu'il devrait juste oublier ce petit accord, abandonner le livre, et lui parler de toute façon. Non, elle s'obstinerait à garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il le finisse, il pouvait déjà se l'imaginer; le sourire sur son visage et le doigt sur ses lèvres...

Était-ce une punition spéciale? Elle lui avait dit qu'il était pardonné, oui, mais peut-être que cela ne signifiait pas ça et qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème intelligent pour le torturer. Non ... elle était trop sincère, trop honnête et trop gentille pour imaginer une abomination de la sorte ...

Il l'avait juste embrassée, que soit damnée celle qui l'avait vu! La vieille chose ridée qui les avaient dérangés ne l'avait probablement pas vue de toute façon -elle avait regardé comme si sa vue lui faisait défaut. Il avait fallu prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter sur la femme à travers la paroi afin d'avoir Rosa pour lui seul Et quand elle s'était tournée pour partir, il avait désespérément voulu sceller la porte, les enfermer en cet endroit aussi longtemps qu'il le jugeait.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Tout ce qui concernait Rosa, la chose qui la rendait si importante, c'était qu'elle avait choisi de faire parti de son entourage. Elle désirait sa compagnie. Une chose rare en effet, dans l'expérience du Prince. Et il l'avait laissée partir, il avait toujours voulu qu'elle fasse ce choix.

Son corps entier frissonna soudainement, sa magie s'éveillant en lui. Serait-ce tricher que de l'espionner? Elle ne le saurait jamais ... et il avait seulement accepté de ne pas se parler, il était autorisé à la voir ... non?

Alors que la magie en lui avait subi une autre vague de tentation, on tambourina à sa porte. Loki fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il entendit une voix.

«Mon frère!" rugit celle-ci, "Ouvre la porte cette fois-ci! Je ne voudrais pas que tu y sois enfermé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus!"

Loki savait trop bien que Thor ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la salle. Loki se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ne prenant aucun plaisir à l'ouvrir sur son frère rayonnant et miroitant d'or.

"Loki", Thor lui tapa l'épaule, «Tu ne sens pas comme si un grand nombre de lunes s'étaient écoulé depuis notre dernière rencontre?"

"Au contraire, je pense qu'il y en a eu trop peu."

Thor se moqua de ce qu'il croyait être une plaisanterie...

"Viens, Loki, nous allons passer l'après-midi à cheval en compagnie de Sif et du Trio Palatin. Cela fait un certain temps que tu n'as pas pris l'air et dernièrement, j'ai envisagé l'idée que tu pourrais faire la cour à Dame Sif . C'est un beau spécimen féminin et toi, mon frère, tu as cruellement besoin de la compagnie d'une femme. Ne penses-tu qu'il s'agit un bon parti ? "

"Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre» ricana Loki. Il fut surpris que la suggestion l'offensa. Sif était une belle femme ... mais pas la bonne ... "Et il est de notoriété publique qu'elle a des vues sur toi, Thor. N'essaie pas de dévoiler des soucis dont tu souhaites ne pas tenir compte pour moi."

«Mon frère, tu passes trop de temps dans la solitude, cela te fait délirer. Sif est ma chère amie et nous n'y voyons rien de plus."

Loki connaissait la vérité, cependant. Thor ne pouvait plus imaginer Sif comme une romance potentielle car elle avait trop de caractère. Comme une camarade, il n'y avait personne de mieux dans les yeux de Thor. Thor voulait une femme féminine, quelqu'un de doux, gracieux et tranquille. Sif était indépendante, sûre d'elle, n'ayant aucune crainte pour partager son avis avec Thor et tout homme qu'elle rencontrait. Thor voulait d'une "femme-trophée", celle qui le flatterait servilement. Et tandis que Sif était en effet une femme belle et remarquable , elle n'était en aucune façon ce que Thor espérait trouver dans un partenaire.

Loki fut arraché de ses pensées quand Thor arracha son livre de sa main. Le blond fronça des sourcils, l'air désapprobateur, alors qu'il feuilletait les pages. Pas d'images, ne put s' empêcher de penser Loki.

"Pourquoi ces choses t'intéressent-elles?» Demanda Thor.

"Rends-le moi,maintenant, Thor ...» lança sa voix, venimeuse, que Thor ignora simplement.

"Ou quoi?"défia Thor, il haussa un sourcil.

"Est-ce que le fait que je suis capable de te transformer en une chèvre a échappé à _ton simple esprit_ ?"

"Et si tu y as recours, je te jure d'en grignoter les pages! J'ai entendu que le papier était un mets fin pour le bétail."

Loki fronça les sourcils.

"Mon frère", la voix de Thor devint douce, «Viens passer quelque temps en ma compagnie. Amuse-toi. Je vais même te permettre d'apporter ce fichu livre."

Il le lui tendit, et Loki lui arracha des mains, "Tu n'es pas autorisé à faire ce que tu veux, mon frère. Je viendrai avec toi pendant un certain temps. Seulement pour apaiser ton comportement acariâtre pendant quelques heures."

Thor afficha un sourire radieux et passa un bras autour de l'homme aux cheveux sombres, et Loki ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire léger. Thor pouvait être obtus, arrogant, et carrément irritant, mais depuis quelques temps Loki trouvait qu'il profitait vraiment de sa présence (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais). Il était de mauvaise humeur - en désirant seulement revoir Rosa -et cela pourrait constitué l'un de ces moments-ci, avec son frère.

**Oo°oO**

_Le Dieu de la Forêt tonna à travers la forêt ... toujours lentement...toujours immobile ... la lumière en lui, à la fois éblouissante, floue, paisible, en même temps. Ses disciples étaient partis, retournés dans leurs maisons auprès des leurs. A l'exception d'une personne ... celle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle se tenait sur ce qui avait été son épaule et se tenait sur l'une de ses nombreuses branches, portant un regard vague... toujours vigilante sur leur forêt, les yeux de braise._

_Bientôt, le monde oublierait la Créature, celui pour lequel ils s'étaient unis dans le but de le sauver. Ils oublieraient la femme qui avait refusé d'abandonner._

_Mais le Dieu Forêt n'était plus._

_Il se souviendrait toujours de l'amour dont les créatures de cette terre étaient capables. La dévotion que ses disciples ou des inconnus pouvaient posséder; Même quand il avait été le seul être existant qui savait ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là, le Dieu de la Forêt sut que l'amour qu'ils avaient exprimé, durerait pour l'éternité. Qu'ils en soient conscients ou pas._

_Il existerait au-delà de la fin de l'Existence-même._

_Fin..._

**Oo°oO**

Éveillée dans les ténèbres…

**Oo°oO**

Éveillée dans les ténèbres…

**Oo°oO**

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, le livre serré contre son cœur, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Elle l'avait enfin fini ...

**Oo°oO**

Son livre reposant dans un coin de la pièce où il avait jeté , les pages pliées et les coins cornés. Enfin, il en avait terminé avec cette chose infernale …

**Oo°oO**

Il regarda froidement le plafond. Demain ...

**Oo°oO**

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité, le verrait-elle demain?

**Oo°oO**

Il lui manquait ...

**Oo°oO**

Elle lui manquait ...

**Oo°oO**

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne. Demain ..

**Oo°oO**

Loki poussa la porte de la Grande Bibliothèque et se dirigea à l'intérieur. Un livre en moins ... à mi-chemin. La pensée le fit gémir. C'était incroyablement frustrant.

Au son de l'ouverture de porte, Rosa baissa la tête derrière l'une des nombreuses étagères. Elle l'avait attendu. Loki remarqua aussitôt le mouvement du coin de l'oeil et se tourna vers elle. Ils se tenaient debout en silence, et Loki ressentit un étrange mélange de soulagement et de tristesse en lui. Mais ceci - sa seule présence - semblait apaiser les tensions en lui. Pourtant, son ayant-droit ici avec lui, sans être capable de partager un mot avec elle, était exaspérant.

Rosa se déplaça vers lui, serrant son livre dans ses mains et, bien qu'elle gardait ses lèvres résolument fermées, elle lui offrit un petit sourire. C'était la lumière dans ses yeux, celle que Loki voyait quand elle le regardait. Si elle s'amusait toujours à ce petit «jeu», Loki décida que pour lui, ce n'était plus le cas. Si elle avait décidé de garder le silence, alors il en serait de même pour lui.

Ils se tenaient debout à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans un seul mot échangé. Alors que Rosa leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, Loki lui sourit et elle haussa un sourcil, tendant son livre. Loki prit celui-ci et le remit en place. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent pendant l'échange et ensemble, ils ralentirent leurs actions jusqu'à s'arrêter, savourant le contact. Rosa aperçut que ses yeux se dirigèrent sur leurs mains qui se touchaient et Loki regardait son visage intensément, une tristesse monta en chacun d'eux. Loki ne voulait rien de plus que d'éterniser ce moment et y vivre pour toujours.

Finalement, Rosa retira le livre de sa main et le regarda alors qu'elle le serrait contre sa poitrine. Avec un sourire affiché, elle s'empara d'un côté de sa jupe (le livre toujours serré contre son cœur) et effectua une révérence avec grâce. Bien que ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse, Loki sourit et s'inclina vers elle, ne la quittant pas du regard.

Puis à contrecœur, Rosa se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'éloigna plus que ce qu'elle désirait et elle ne détourna pas ses yeux de lui jusqu'à ce que la porte soit complètement fermée entre eux. Rosa s'appuya contre la porte et poussa un profond soupir, qui se transforma en un gémissement alors qu'elle regardait vers le bas et vit l'épaisseur du livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

* * *

**Merci à Pauline, Elena V. Kristiansen, Robyn75 et Belthyiel pour leurs mots d'encouragement ! Merci également à ceux qui mettent la fiction en favori et en follow ! Vos mots m'aident vraiment à traduire! **


	6. Of Confessions and Sunrises

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**.**

**Of Confessions and Sunrises**

..

.

Loki se pencha sur le bassin d'eau, les yeux rivés sur celui-ci. Ses traits étaient éclairés d'une lueur verte, émanant de l'eau, qui tournait, devant lui, de manière hypnotique. Bientôt, dans le liquide, les ondulations commencèrent à prendre forme ; des yeux...une bouche...un nez...des doigts délicats replaçant des cheveux derrière une oreille.

Une pièce prit forme dans le bassin. Une chambre simple, comportant un peu plus de deux lits et bien sûr, la femme assise sur un rebord de fenêtre. L'image devint plus claire, jusqu'à ce qu'il regardât comme s'il avait pu simplement observer par une fenêtre. Le son d'une page qu'elle tournait résonna à travers le bassin et Loki se pencha plus près, essayant de voir où elle en était dans sa lecture.

Un autre visage surgit, passant un peigne dans ses longues mèches blondes. Elle, comme Rosa, portait une chemise de nuit lâche qui atteignait presque ses chevilles. Pendant un instant, elle regarda derrière elle, la femme, en pleine contemplation du paysage ; le dernier rayon de la lumière du soleil était en train de disparaître, englouti par l'horizon.

La blonde regarda la personne, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Toute la journée, tu as eu la tête enfouie dans ce livre, Rosa" résonna la voix de la femme, comme si elle se trouvait dans une profonde caverne.

"C'en est un nouveau ", répondit-elle distraitement, sans même lever les yeux de sa page.

La blonde s'assit en face d'elle, arrachant le livre des mains de Rosa. Rosa leva les yeux, cherchant à l'atteindre, une lueur d'indignation affichée sur son visage. "Lyora-"

"Rosa, que se passe-t-il? Ces derniers temps, tu agis de manière si étrange." fit Lyora, la préoccupation se percevait à travers ses yeux.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu sous-entends", lui répondit Rosa, tout en baissant les yeux sur le livre que, désormais, son amie serrait contre elle.

"Si, tu le sais," Lyora répondit, obstinée : "Tu n'es pas toi-même."

"Lyora, tu imagines des choses. Je vais bien ... En effet, je me sens mieux depuis un certain temps."

Lyora étudia le visage de Rosa. Elle ne se comportait pas du tout comme elle le faisait habituellement. Rosa était ouverte. Nerveuse et honnête. Elle avait le coeur sur la main, tout particulierièrement envers Lyora. Les deux filles ne s'étaient jamais cachées une seule chose.

Car l'esprit de Rosa était préoccupé ... il y avait eu-

"Rosa ... tu ne devrais pas me dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?"

Le rouge monta aux joues de Rosa alors qu'elle regardait de nouveau le livre, en essayant de ne pas trop le fixer pour ne pas être prise sur le fait. La mâchoire de Loki se serra alors qu'il se penchait plus encore. Rosa ouvrit la bouche, pour tenter de former des mots, puis elle abandonna. Elle opta plutôt pour un soupir suivi d'un sourire. Lyora éclaira son amie.

"Qui est-ce?", la supplia-t-elle.

"Il n'y a personne ..."

"Ne sois pas insultante envers moi, Rosa! Je te connais depuis trois cents ans, ne prétends pas que tu pourrais peut-être ne rien me cacher. Qui est-ce?"

Rosa hésita, "Tu n'as jamais fait sa connaissance." Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

"Où as-tu appris à le connaître?"

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la femme, "... dans la Bibliothèque."

Ce que Loki ressentit à ce moment-là ne ressembla en rien à ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Si on lui donnait mille ans pour le faire, il n'aurait jamais pu mettre en mots sur l'émotion que ces mots avaient éveillé en lui. Il regarda le visage de Rosa sans ciller alors que les deux filles riaient et plaisantaient ensemble. Son corps entier bourdonnait, et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il _devait_ la voir.

Lyora, alors, remit le livre à Rosa dont les mains caressèrent doucement la couverture, tandis que son amie bavardait. Elle souriait, aux anges.

"Rosa ... Crois-tu à une telle chose comme l'amour au premier regard?"

Lyora était en effet une étrange personne. Pour tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, elle semblait être faite d'acier. Rien ne pouvait la toucher, rien ne pouvait la dérouter. Mais Rosa, et les quelques personnes de son entourage, savaient qu'elle était vraiment aussi délicate ... aussi fragile que tout le monde.

Rosa fronça : "Au contraire, cela ne devrait pas exister."

"Comment?"

"Je veux dire, qui pourrait vouloir qu'une telle chose existe? Un tel amour vide et dénué de sens ... seulement basé sur l'apparence. Un sentiment pourrait être ressenti, bien sûr ... mais pas de l'amour. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer un étranger, quand vous ne savez rien de son coeur? "

Lyora sourit, "J'aime Hersil. Je suis sûre de cela."

"Lyora, tu ne lui as jamais parlé de lui." Son ton n'était pas méchant, et elle prit les mains de Lyora dans les siennes.

Lyora sourit, "Cela m'importe peu."

Loki s'éloigna du bassin, l'image estompa jusqu'à ce que cela redevienne un simple bassin d'eau. Il alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil, rembourré, placé dans le coin de sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'asseyait dessus, il prit une profonde respiration et observa l'environnement. C'était totalement différent de l'endroit dans lequel il venait de voir Rosa.

C'était spacieux. _Ridiculement spacieux_, si Loki devait se poser la question. Dans la chambre, tout était élégamment conçu dans des détails complexes. Ca, et toutes les choses, dans cet endroit, étaient constituées des plus riches émeraudes vertes, dorées, noires, beiges. Ses couleurs. Son lit, inutilement grand pour une seule personne, couvert des plus beaux tissus. L'endroit tout entier avait l'air tout à fait vaniteux, et Loki se dit soudainement, tout à fait_ lui._

Mais il y avait d'autres aspects aussi. Des piles de livres, absolument partout. Contre les murs, sur sa commode, à côté de son lit, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Des preuves de son travail avaient été dispersés ça et là également, des objets étrangers aux yeux d'autres personnes, sauf pour Loki, des objets puissants en termes de sorcellerie.

C'était étrange d'avoir observé dans le bassin incandescent à l'intérieur d'une chambre si simple, d'y avoir regardé et de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Le fait que sa vie était bien plus différente que celle de Rosa l'avait frappé. Le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais rassemblé son courage pour lui parler ... elle était vraiment remarquable.

Comme elle lui manquait.

La façon dont elle avait rougi lorsque son ami avait posé des questions sur sa vie amoureuse ... son sourire timide ... _dans la bibliothèque_ ..

_Ne plus hésiter,_ décida Loki, _ne plus hésiter.._

* * *

C'était presque le lever du soleil, Rosa n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment. Elle avait lu toute la nuit à la lueur de la chandelle, souhaitant désespéramment en finir.

* * *

Loki leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder un instant le soleil levant.

* * *

"Ma Dame?"

Frigga regarda dans le miroir, elle s'assit devant, en utilisant le réfléchissement pour établir un contact visuel avec la jeune femme qui était entrée dans la salle. Frigga émit un doux sourire alors que la femme s'inclinait respectueusement.

"Un garçon ou une fille?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers sa servante.

"Un fils, Ma Reine. Les deux sont heureux et en parfaite santé. Je viens juste de laisser le couple, et il tétait. Emora est fatiguée mais c'est la seule mauvaise nouvelle."

"Je suis tellement heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle, assurez-vous qu'elle reçoive quelques beaux vêtements pour l'enfant en mon nom. Et apportez des huiles pour elle.", A déclaré Frigga, "A-t-elle choisi un nom?"

"Katos, ma Dame."

Frigga sourit, "Informez-la que je souhaite rencontrer l'enfant, lorsque sa force lui reviendra."

"Très bien", la servante s'inclina devant elle de nouveau, "J'ai pris la liberté d'engager une autre servante pour la remplacer dans ses fonctions envers vous, Ma Reine. Elle a été informée des tâches qu'Emora effectuait et elle en semble tout à fait capable."

"Attendez", l'arrêta Frigga, "Il y avait une jeune fille ... elle avait accompagné la couturière Orellin lors de mon dernier essai pour ma robe. Trouvez qui elle est et à quelles tâches elle est assignée, puis informez sa supérieure que je lui ai trouvé une autre place.

* * *

_Le prince se tenait devant la créature horrible, haletant, alors qu'ils se regardaient les uns les autres. Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine, mais ceux de la créature ... trahissaient une grande tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il seulement se battre? Le prince avait passé un grand nombre de lunes à poursuivre la chose devant lui, mais quand il l'avait attaquée, la bête avait reculé._

_Le prince laissa échapper un grognement, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à le faire. La bête lui avait volé son amour ... Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, s'il devait en finir lui-même. Les citadins marchaient dans leur direction, brandissant des lames et des fourches. Ils voulaient la tête du monstre et ils ne partiraient pas sans ça._

_Le prince leva les yeux pour rencontrer une fois le regard de la bête, ne voyant que la tristesse et rien de plus. Seulement ... Il y avait plus ... Qu'était-ce dans ces yeux que le prince trouvait si insupportablement familier? Les orbes bleus le regardèrent, toujours remplis de tristesse._

_Et, alors que les rugissements des villageois qui approchaient atteignaient ses oreilles, il comprit._

_Pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé que la chose se moquait de lui, mais cela ne se moquait pas ... elle ne se moquait pas. Elle essayait de lui montrer qui elle était._

_Son épée et le bouclier claquèrent au sol alors qu'il la regardait, incrédule. Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle, et cette fois-ci, elle ne s'enfuit pas, mais, au contraire, tomba à genoux, à sa merci. Il tendit la main pour la toucher._

_Un éclair aveuglant les entoura, et tout à coup, une femme apparut à côté du couple. Une belle femme, devant laquelle le prince s'inclina. Il aurait même pu la choisir._

_Et soudain, tous les événements s'emboîtèrent. Cette femme avait condamné son amour à ce sort ; la transformant en une bête de telle sorte que son prince la tuerait. Le prince tomba à genoux, suppliant la tentatrice de le libérer de la malédiction. Mais la beauté était une femme cruelle, avec un cœur de glace. Si elle ne pouvait pas être gagné par l'affection du prince, nul autre ne le pourrait._

_Elle promit au prince que tuer son amour serait sa seule option, elle ne leur permettrait pas de vivre ensemble. Et elle lui avait ordonné d'agir à la hâte._

_Sans hésiter un instant ... sans même besoin de penser ... le Prince prit sa lame et la plongea profondément dans sa propre poitrine._

_La bête poussa un rugissement terrifiant qui se mêla bientôt à celui d'une femme au cœur brisé. La femme s'effondra près de son amour alors que son corps reprit sa véritable forme. Elle tomba à genoux près de son Prince, qui n'eut que le temps de lui caresser la joue avec un sourire, avant de rendre son dernier souffle. _

_Le bourgeois qui avait rejoint la scène et vu les événements se dérouler devint outragé, car ils aimaient leur prince bien-aimé. Ils bondirent sur la tentatrice, brandissant leurs armes. La femme implora leur pardon en hurlant, mais ce fut en vain. Elle fut arraché morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'existât plus._

_Alors que son cœur offrit son dernier bruit sourd, les yeux du prince s' ouvrirent et il reprit vie, haletant. La malédiction fut rompue par le souffle de la tentatrice. Les amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ravis d'être enfin réunis._

_Depuis ce jour, ils ne se séparèrent plus jamais. Ils vécurent une vies ensemble, reconnaissant tous les jours d'avoir trouvé un amour si réel._

_Fin._

* * *

Rosa fronça sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas ... elle avait pensé l'histoire aboutirait à quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré comme une conclusion, mais il y avait encore au moins deux cents pages gauche non lues. Elle feuilleta ces dernières et son estomac subit une secousse agréable. Ils étaient vides... sauf pour une. Celle qui, parmi les centaines, attira son attention.

Elégamment griffonnée sur celle-ci à l'encre verte, trois mots: _une agréable surprise?_

Un sourire explosa sur le visage de Rosa. Ce farceur! Elle vérifia le livre une fois de plus pour être certaine, et elle laissa échapper un rire joyeux. Il l'avait enchantée pour regarder plus loin. Un sentiment de soulagement imprégna son corps, c'était fini ... elle pouvait le voir. Son estomac se noua à cette pensée.

_Loki ..._

Rosa bondit de son lit et plissa sa tenue de servante. L'excitation parcourait ses veines. A moins que ce ne soit plus. Elle était nerveuse ... mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Pourquoi était-ce différent de toutes les autres fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré? Elle supposait que c'était en raison du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Vraiment, Rosa avait juste jugé qu'elle pouvait oublier l'ensemble du plan et lui parler sans finir ces maudits livres. Mais à cet instant, elle imagina le sourire pompeux de Loki ornant son visage en apprenant qu'il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Elle avait réussi à garder le silence...

Mais c'était fini maintenant. Ils pouvaient revenir au moment où les choses avaient été ... En repensant à son regard ennuyé, posé sur elle, tout son corps se mit à frissonner. Rosa aimait la façon dont Loki l'observait, elle pensait que peut-être, elle avait raté la plupart de ses regards.

Elle plissa son habit bleu pâle avant de sourire en prenant le roman terminé. Avec un petit rire, elle se précipita hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

En attendant, Loki se pencha sur le balcon. Il se redressa au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

"Loki?" l'entendit-il appeler et elle balaya la pièce à la recherche du Prince.

Loki la regarda, incapable de ne pas cligner des yeux en voyant ses traits . Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait entendu dire son nom.

_Ne plus hésiter..._

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle se sentit à bout de souffle alors qu'elle lui sourit. Comment était-il possible de ressentir tel soulagement et en même temps, de se sentir si nerveux?

Loki se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon. "Vous avez fini?"lui demanda-t-il. Le son de sa voix, prononçant son nom, c'était comme si un incendie avait été allumé à l'intérieur de lui.

_Ne plus hésiter..._

"Il n'y a pas quinze minutes!" répondit-elle en se précipitant vers l'avant, un sourire figé sur son visage ... il n'y avait que la lumière dans ses yeux. "Qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Tout deux étaient bien trop longs."lui confia-t-il en la rejoignant et son bras était désormais autour de sa taille.

"Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord!"

_Ne plus hésiter..._

Loki s'empara de son visage et quand il se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement en un baiser passionné.

Les yeux de Rosa se fermèrent et elle fondit dans ses bras, ses petites mains se plaçant sur sa poitrine. Les doigts de Loki trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et il l'attira plus encore vers lui quand il sentit le petit gémissement de plaisir qu'elle émit contre sa bouche.

Rosa était certaine que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. A ce moment-ci, elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans toute son existence.

Souhaitant plus, Loki glissa sa langue pleine de désirs sur sa lèvre inférieure et grogna alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Ils étaient là, poitrine contre poitrine, alors que Rosa passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki, ses doigts grattant doucement son cuir chevelu et Loki la tenait fermement en place, une main à la base de son cou.

Chacun était désespéré de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre autant que possible.

Ils se séparèrent seulement par manque d'oxygène, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient se séparer de l'autre. Loki appuya son front contre le sien, ses mains tenant le visage de Rosa. Elle sourit, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

"Tu m'as manqué", murmura-t-il.

Rosa referma les yeux, savourant les mots, "Tu m'as manqué aussi ..."

Loki se pencha à nouveau, un doux baiser cette fois. Pas aussi agressif et désespéré, juste chaleureux et intime. Le sourire de Rosa s'élargit avant de retourner le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il pressa son corps contre le sien comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il respirait son odeur. _Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué._

Brusquement, Loki tendit son bras en direction de la porte. Rosa rompit le baiser et leva les yeux pour le voir briller d'un vert pâle pour un bref instant, avant de retourner à son état d'origine. Elle jeta à Loki un regard interrogateur.

"Elle est scellée" murmura-t-il contre sa mâchoire, où il se mit à déposer une traînée de baisers, "je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous interrompe cette fois-ci."


	7. Of Moonlight and Magic

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**.**

**Of Moonlight and Magic**

..

.

Quand la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil ardents frôlèrent son visage, Rosa s'anima. Elle cligna des yeux voyant les rangées d'étagères à côté desquelles elle reposait. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la Grande Bibliothèque, dans les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille. Le bras, autour de sa taille, resserra son emprise, l'attirant plus près du corps chaud à côté d'elle. Loki, au cours de la nuit, avait enlevé sa cape et l'en avait couverte. Jamais il n'avait été question de s'endormir dans cet endroit mais Loki avait vivement désiré y rester et il ne l'avait pas changée de place pendant son sommeil. Rosa sourit alors qu'il blottissait son visage dans ses cheveux.

"Es-tu réveillée?" souffla-t-il contre son cou.

En réponse, Rosa se retourna et posa son visage dans sa poitrine, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait été certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais il était là, couché à côté d'elle sur le plancher de la Bibliothèque.

"Tu sais ... nous pouvons ne pas déverrouiller la porte", murmura-t-il, "Nous pourrions rester là."

"Et manger les pages des livres pour survivre?"

"Si nécessaire", dit-il.

Rosa sourit et essaya de se lever :"Je dois partir, Loki".

"Non"

"Il est bientôt l'heure du Festin Royal. J'ai des devoirs!"

"Votre devoir est de plaire à votre prince."

Un petit rire se fit entendre: "Et quel est votre désir, Mon seigneur?"

"Dans votre cas, restez ... jusqu'à ce que je l'ordonne autrement".

Il l'attira et l'embrassa langoureusement, et bien qu'elle se moquait de lui, elle lui retourna son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, Loki pressa ses lèvres sur son front.

"Non" chuchota-t-elle.

Loki recula pour la regarder : "Non?"

Rosa sourit : "Non"

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour le regarder une fois de plus, un sourire figé sur son visage, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**Oo°oO**

Quand Rosa rejoignit sa chambre, Lyora émergea de leur salle de bain. Son absence n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de Lyora, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire entendu. Elle afficha ce sourire, tout en se préparant pour la journée, puis quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Rosa sourit et secoua la tête. Ce ne serait pas un sourire radieux que sa chère amie aurait affiché, si elle avait juste su avec qui Rosa avait passé la nuit.

**Oo°oO**

"La magie est honnête. C'est égoïste ... car, pour y avoir recours, tu dois désirer qu'une chose se produise plus que toute autre chose à ce moment. Tu ne peux pas être distraite. Tu dois le vouloir et il faut que tu agisses en conséquence. C'est pourquoi tant de gens s'en méfient ; jeter un sort, c'est mettre ton âme à nu".

Le prince et la domestique se couchèrent ensemble, seulement recouverts par les draps de soie du lit de Loki. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Loki avait déguisé Rosa en une ombre grâce à un enchantement, et ensemble, ils avaient rejoint ses appartements. Et dans ce même endroit, des heures plus tard, quand la lune fut au-dessus d'Asgard, le couple était ensemble, enveloppé par une lumière émanant d'une seule bougie. Loki était couché sur le dos, les draps au niveau de sa taille, et il plaça un bras sous sa tête, se calant de manière à pouvoir la regarder. Elle était couchée sur sa poitrine, le menton appuyé sur sa peau nue alors qu'elle tendait la main et caressait doucement les cheveux noirs sur la tempe de Loki. Loki fit distraitement glisser ses doigts sur son épaule exposée alors qu'ils parlaient, complètement et totalement comblés.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une chose effrayante", défendit Rosa dans un murmure."C'est certainement que, pour la plupart, si les choses que tu dis sont vraies, la magie serait utilisée à bon escient. Personne ne _veut_ agir méchamment. "

Loki inclina légèrement la tête, "Tu ne crois pas aux âmes maléfiques?"

"Non ... non, personne n'est entièrement mauvais ... Moi, je _refuse_ d'y croire." Rosa posa un doux baiser sur la poitrine de Loki.

Loki sourit, "Je suppose alors que c'est ce en quoi la magie est ambiguë. Risquer de faire le mal, si tu préfères. Si tu peux_ faire_ quelque chose, alors tu es capable de tout. Ce qui te rend indigne de confiance. Un ensorceleur peut créer du feu avec l'intention de fournir de la chaleur, mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ses intentions, le feu peut très bien se tourner contre eux ; être synonyme de destruction et de danger ".

Rosa s'écarta de lui alors que Loki s'assit et ouvrit sa paume. Quand il effectua ce geste, une petite flamme vacilla dans sa main. Rosa haleta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, plein de désirs. Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fussent au niveau de la main de Loki. Lentement, elle tendit la main et agita son doigt à travers la flamme, comme on peut jouer avec la flamme d'une bougie. Le feu était chaud, mais ne gênait pas du tout Loki. Rosa leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Loki affichait un sourire semblable à celui de Rosa.

"Cela me rappelle", lui dit-il doucement, en éteignant la lumière, "que j'ai besoin de brûler ces deux livres que nous lisions."

Rosa changea de position pour se reposer contre sa poitrine, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou. Comme si c'était une réaction naturelle, les bras de Loki encerclèrent sa taille.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

"Je les _détestais_."

"Vraiment?" questionna Rosa, en le fixant, l'air perplexe.

Loki pencha la tête et quand Rosa leva les yeux, son regard la pénétra, "Vraiment ... mais, seulement parce qu'ils m'éloignaient de toi."

Elle rougit et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

"... N'importe qui peut faire de la magie?" lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Loki la regarda, un sourire entendu fleurit sur son visage, "Potentiellement, déclara-t-il, tout Asgardien le peut, oui. "

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts, "Pourriez-vous m'apprendre quelque chose?" Une étincelle éclaira à nouveau ses yeux... "Juste un petit sort."

Alors que Loki se déplaçait, Rosa s'assit, regrettant aussitôt le contact de sa peau nue contre elle. Il descendit lentement de son lit, laissant à Rosa un moment pour apprécier la façon dont les muscles de son dos et les épaules ondulaient en se mouvant. Il se retourna devant elle. Dans chaque main, se trouvait un bourgeon de fleur.

"Le vrai secret, c'est de ne pas avoir peur." lui affirma-t-il, d'un murmure à peine audible, "Si tu as le moindre doute, tu échoueras. Vas chercher au plus profond de toi-même, quelque chose qui est là, que tu ne peux pas expliquer. Et puis, il faut le désirer. Le vouloir_ vraiment_.

Les yeux de Rosa s'écarquillèrent quand le petit bourgeon vert de Loki dans sa main gauche brilla d'une lueur verte avant de se déplier, et de fleurir en une magnifique orchidée. C'était comme si elle avait été réveillée d'un profond sommeil ... elle attendait Loki tout ce temps, pour lui permettre de vivre. Elle laissa échapper un rire, et le toucha doucement avant que Loki plaça dans sa main un bourgeon encore fermé. Elle le retourna dans ses mains, l'inspectant.

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui fait peur?" murmura Rosa.

"Tu vas savoir ce que tu es capable de faire ... si c'est plus que tu penses? Ou moins? Et si ce n'est plus que tu peux contrôler? Ou si tu vas faire quelque chose de terrible de manière non-intentionnelle" .

"Mais je pensais que tu parlais de jeter un sort, tu ne dois désirer que cela."

"Mais l'esprit s'égare facilement, n'est-ce pas?" Loki déposa un baiser sur son épaule, "Des accidents peuvent se produire."

Rosa regarda le bourgeon dans sa main, les mots de Loki tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Et bien qu'elle voulait vraiment, plus que tout, que le bourgeon fleurisse, il avait raison... Elle avait peur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens alors qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir.

"Ce n'est pas une compétence facile à acquérir," lui dit Loki, "Je sais que quelques-uns sont capables de tout faire."

Elle sourit et saisit le bourgeon dans sa main et Loki l'allongea, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

** Oo°oO**

Loki se tenait debout sur le vaste balcon, juste en-dehors des appartements d'Odin, contemplant le royaume. Il se tenait, là, seul avec ses pensées, ou plutôt il réfléchissait, avant que des pas lourds ne retentissent derrière lui. Il n'avait pas à se tourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Thor.

"Tu es en pleine réflexion, mon frère, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?"

"Quelles troublantes pensées pourraient affliger l'esprit d'un homme qui surplombe tout cela?"

Thor rit et prit place à côté de son frère. Le blond s'appuya sur la balustrade en pierre et ses yeux contemplèrent le même paysage que le regard de Loki surplombait. Les deux se tenaient en silence pendant un certain temps, partageant la vue du Royaume que l'un d'entre eux gouvernerait un jour.

Thor brisa le silence : "Notre père s'épuise. Le sommeil d'Odin approche. Bientôt, il annoncera lequel d'entre nous gouvernera en son absence."

"A quel moment dois-je faire de mon mieux pour cacher mon choc quand il prononcera ton nom, Thor?" Déclara Loki, l'air menaçant.

"Allons Loki, père a toujours dit que nous étions tous deux des dirigeants nés."

"Alors, peut-être que la prochaine fois que nous ferons la guerre contre les Géants du Froid, il m'assiéra sur le trône de Jotenheim comme lot de consolation." L'amertume dans sa voix était évidente, même pour Thor.

"La fraternité..."

"Epargne-moi ça, Thor. Je n'aime pas entendre ce genre de choses."

**Oo°oO**

Rosa s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, en tournant le bourgeon fermé entre ses doigts. La pleine lune brillait sur Asgard, donnant à l'océan, en-dehors, par la fenêtre de la femme de chambre, une lueur surnaturelle.

_Ouvre-toi, _elle le désirait_, juste un peu, adorable fleur ... éclos..._

Lyora s'agenouilla derrière elle, peignant les boucles de la chevelure de Rosa. Elle fredonnait une chanson douce, tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient.

_Allez, petite fleur, je veux que tu écloses ..._

Rosa tendit le bourgeon dans sa paume alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer dessus, et uniquement. Se disant que rien d'autre n'existait, seule sa fleur éclose. Et donc, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

_Eclos ... tout de suite ..._

"Et voilà, Rosa." annonça calmement Lyora quand elle eut fini. Elle descendit de son lit et se réfugia dans le sien.

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, comme si elle n'était plus consciente alors qu'elle regardait le bourgeon. "Merci ..."

_Réveille-toi, ma fleur ... il faut que tu écloses pour moi ..._

Pour Loki, cela avait été si facile, comme s'il respirait ... comme tout ce qu'il faisait. Cette tâche semblait aussi facile pour lui que respirer. Un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres alors des pensées envers Loki se mirent à danser dans son esprit.

Dans l'autre lit, Lyora était étendue sur le côté, observant son amie, alors qu'elle jouait avec un bourgeon vert. Elle était complètement et totalement absorbée par ses pensées, coupée du reste de l'univers. Lyora sourit.

"L'amour te va à ravir." murmura-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, cette nuit-là, Rosa détourna les yeux du bulbe. Elle fronça des sourcils.

"..l'amour?", chuchota-t-elle.

Lyora sourit. "Bonsoir, Rosa."

_L'Amour_ ... "Bonsoir ..."

Ses yeux revinrent au bourgeon.

Avec un soupir qu'elle poussa dans son oreiller, elle tendit la main pour placer le bourgeon sur le meuble à côté de son lit, sur lequel était placée une seule bougie allumée. Elle regarda la flamme un instant de plus, avant de se pencher et de souffler sur la bougie. Ensuite, elle ferma les paupières et se laissa rattraper par le sommeil.

**Oo°oO**

Au moment où il entra dans la bibliothèque, il sut que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Il balaya avec prudence la pièce, en s'avançant. Quelque chose n'allait pas .. mais quoi? Il se débarrassa de ce sentiment alors qu'il entendait des pas distincts se rapprocher de lui, il se tourna, en s'attendant à voir le visage souriant de Rosa.

Un petit bout de femme aux cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon serré fit son apparition parmi les étagères. Elle portait la même tenue dans laquelle Loki était tellement habitué à voir Rosa; une servante. Dans ses bras, elle portait un tas de livres qu'elle replaçait sur les étagères. Les sourcils froncés, Loki fit un pas vers elle. Elle entendit ses pas et sursauta de surprise quand elle le vit si près d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait réalisé sa présence.

Lui faisant face, elle effectua une révérence respectueuse. "Mon Seigneur" lui dit-elle avant de retourner son attention sur les étagères.

"Qui êtes-vous?"questionna Loki, la tension se ressentait dans ses paroles.

"Mon nom est Yomir, Mon seigneur" répondit-elle en inclinant la tête une fois de plus, "J'ai été assignée à la Grande Bibliothèque comme gardien. En cas de besoin, ce serait un honneur de vous aider, mon Seigneur. "

"Où est-Ro la domestique avant de vous? Que lui est-il arrivé?"

"Je ne sais pas, Mon seigneur. Elle a été réassignée."

Loki détourna son regard de la femme, sa mâchoire serra. Ses mains s'étaient refermées en poings sur les hanches alors qu'il tentait de garder son sang-froid. Peu importe la personne qui l'avait changé, il serait certain de la voir fouettée.

"Est-il possible que je puisse vous aider, Mon seigneur?" demanda timidement Yomir, en sortant le prince de ses pensées. Elle n'était pas certaine, mais la pièce semblait s'assombrir ... juste son imagination, se dit-elle.

"Non" répondit-il sans ménagement, sa voix sembla dur, même à ses propres oreilles, "Vaquez à vos propres fonctions."

Il se retourna et claqua la porte de la bibliothèque ; elle se ferma derrière lui, avec un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs du palais Royal, ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, la rage semblait irradier de lui. Mais sous ce sentiment, dans le creux de son estomac, se cachait une profonde préoccupation. Où était-elle? Que s'était-il passé?

Ses pas s'accélèrent, il se mouvait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans s'arrêter.

Quand il a atteignit ses appartements, il ouvrit à la volée ses portes et les claqua avec force derrière lui avant de rejoindre le bassin vide. Après un geste de la main, le bassin se remplit avec de l'eau qui ondula quand Loki se pencha sur elle.

Alors que le liquide commençait à briller d'une lueur verte, il se métamorphosa en l'image d'un visage, le visage de Rosa, inclinée respectueusement. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés comme à l'accoutumée, elle n'était ni habillée dans le costume bleu de servante. Au lieu de cela, ses cheveux cascadaient en de magnifiques ondulations autour de ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle portait maintenant une robe, beaucoup plus belle que ce que les servantes portaient. Elle était blanche et or, élégamment fabriquée à partir des meilleurs matériaux. Loki ne savait que trop bien pourquoi Rosa avait été vêtue de tels vêtements. Il savait où elle avait été déplacée.

"Ne soyez pas si nerveuse, ma chère," la voix de sa mère résonna sur le bassin, "Je vous sollicite ; vous ne devez pas gagner mon approbation."

Rosa lui rendit un petit sourire nerveux, "Merci, Ma Reine".

Frigga était assise devant elle avec ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. "Les autres filles verront ce que tu as effectué en une journée entière, et je suis convaincue que tu vas les rattraper rapidement. Et ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne suis pas intolérante aux erreurs. Cependant, je ne peux pas pardonner ceux qui refusent d'apprendre de leurs erreurs. "

"Bien sûr, Ma Reine." Elle fit une révérence à sa Reine, "Jusqu'à demain, Rosa."

Un sourire fugace apparut sur le visage de Frigga et elle inclina la tête, "Jusqu'à demain, Rosa."

Loki s'éloigna du bassin, l'image tourbillonnant dans le néant. Ses mains se refermèrent en poings. Non, elle était sienne. Rosa était sienne. N'y avait-il rien au monde qu'il pouvait appelait ainsi, à lui et à lui seul? L'être qui avait lancé les dés pour déterminer son sort semblait beaucoup enclin à le vouloir malchanceux. Bien que d'une voix amère dans son esprit était assez aimable pour lui rappeler que c'était de sa faute.

Si seulement il pouvait ravaler sa fierté et l'appeler sa ...

Une image de Rosa,habillée dans son coloris émeraude et or, fit apparition au sein de son esprit. Debout devant le Royaume, à son bras, face à l'ensemble d'Asgard pour voir ... Loki fronça les sourcils et s'avoua être un lâche. Un sentiment d'amertume le remplit et il jeta le récipient contre le mur contre lequel il se brisa en morceaux.

* * *

**Merci pour les reviews et votre soutien! Toujours un plaisir de traduire cette fiction!**


	8. Of Advances and Candlelight

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**.**

**"Of advances and Candlelight"**

..

.

Ses jambes repliées sous elle, Rosa était assise aux pieds de la reine. Elle tenait la main de Frigga dans la sienne, passant une éponge rugueuse sur la paume de la femme royale.

Les tâches, que Rosa devait accomplir, étaient curieuses. Tout d'abord, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les mains d'une femme puissent avoir besoin d'une attention si minutieuse. Cela lui avait semblé vraiment ridicule ; cependant, maintenant qu'elle le faisait comme la reine Frigga, elle était heureuse d'effectuer le soin. Et d'ailleurs, quand ses mains devinrent gracieuses, lisses et délicates grâce au soin qu'elle faisait à la Reine de ses propres mains - marquées et calleuses à cause des années de labeur – elle crut comprendre la raison de celui-ci.

«Parlez-moi, mon enfant, lui demanda Frigga, pleine de tendresse, de votre famille. »

«Ils sont morts , Votre Majesté. Quand j'étais petite. Mon père a été tué, en combattant les Jǫtnar aux côtés du Père-de-Toute-Chose ... et ma mère s'en est allée peu de temps après. J'étais leur seul enfant. »

Frigga observa Rosa alors qu'elle travaillait, «Toutes mes condoléances. »

Un sourire empli de reconnaissance s'afficha sur le visage de Rosa, «Merci, ma Reine. »

«Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venue travailler dans le palais, suite à la mort de vos parents ? »

«Pas au début, Votre Majesté. Nous vivions en périphérie de la ville, où l'on peut voir les champs. Nous gardions du bétail et mon père travaillait avec beaucoup d'hommes et connaissait un grand nombre de familles. C'était un homme gentil, admiré par tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

«Et alors ... alors que les soldats revinrent de la guerre sans lui, ma mère et moi avons été prises en charge. Elle a sombré dans un océan de chagrin, cette perte fut trop dure à supporte ... mon père et elle s'aimaient profondément, et peu après, la mort l'emporta aussi. Alors, j'ai été emmenée par l 'ami le plus cher de mon père. Il m'a élevée comme sa propre fille , avec sa fille Lyora. Il n'y avait pas un moment où nous étions séparées. Nous ressemblions plus à des sœurs que la plupart de ceux qui partageaient le même sang.

«Nous avons grandi, jouant dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le magnifique Palais d'or du Puissant Dieu d'Asgard. Nous rêvions de le voir, d'en contempler chaque recoin. Et ... quand nous avons atteint la majorité, nous avons quitté les champs où nous avions grandi pour trouver du travail ici, au Palais. Désormais, nous partageons une chambre. »

Frigga sourit, «Cependant, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas exactement la vie que vous espériez ici en tant que filles. »

Rosa émit un rire léger alors qu'elle trempait son éponge dans un petit récipient d'eau et d'huile parfumée, placé devant elle. « Non, ma Dame, pas exactement ... c'est tout de même un honneur de servir votre famille. Et je _suis_ heureuse ici. »

«_Ma_ mère...», raconta calmement Frigga, « ...disait toujours pour que le sage recherchait son bonheur dans les choses les plus simples. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé relevait simplement de la chance. »

«Dit la reine d'Asgard. »

La domestique et la reine se tournèrent en même temps vers la voix. C'était un sentiment étrange de voir Loki entrer dans la pièce ; Rosa fut incapable de réagir. Thor le talonnait, et elle baissa la tête en signe de respect, en direction des frères, en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de Loki. Tout comme elle le ferait avec un tout autre Seigneur ou une Dame.

Une vague de soulagement grandit en elle ... au moins, maintenant, il savait où elle était. Si Loki avait été surpris par sa présence en ces lieux, il n'en montra aucun signe.

« Mes fils» déclara Frigga, en tendant une main vers eux, «A quoi dois-je ce plaisir? »

Alors que Loki se tenait debout immobile, Thor se dirigea vers la Reine. Un sourire rayonnant, il s'agenouilla devant sa mère. Rosa se leva et se mit en retrait pour leur donner respectueusement plus d'espace et, du coin de l'œil, elle observa Loki. Il avait l'air si différent en présence des autres. Royal. Sa posture révélait force et fierté, complètement à l'opposé de l'attitude détendue qu'il avait eue avec elle jusqu'à présent. Il ne la regardait pas.

«Mère», fit la voix de Thor, «Loki et moi, nous allons à l'arène d'entrainement. C'est lui qui a souligné le fait que vous ne veniez plus acclamer mes victoires depuis un certain temps.». Loki fronça les sourcils au _mes victoires_ « Nous accompagneriez-vous par une si belle journée? »

Frigga sourit et prit la joue de son fils en coupe, «Rien ne me ferait plus envie, mon fils. » Elle se détourna de lui, « Rosa, Orellin était chargée de la confection d'un nouveau manteau. Allez-voir s'il est prêt. Je voudrais le porter si je dois être parmi les guerriers d'Asgard. »

«Bien sûr, Votre Majesté», répondit-elle et elle en effectuant une révérence devant la famille royale.

Les yeux de Thor se posèrent sur son visage un instant, ils s'attardèrent un moment avant de se détourner en direction de sa mère. Le regard de Loki ne s'était pas du tout posé sur elle. Elle se pressa pour sortir de la pièce afin de trouver la couturière, ses traces faisant écho autour d'elle dans l'immense couloir désert.

**Oo°oO**

Peu de temps après, Thor et Loki s'apprêtaient à sortir des appartements de Frigga. Cette dernière leur avait dit qu'elle devait se vêtir pour assister à leur entrainement.

«Je vais combattre Fandral ce matin. Et vous trouverez Loki aux alentours, non loin de Dame Sif. » Annonça Thor en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et son frère.

Looki fronça les sourcils.

«Thor, je ne me répéterai pas ; je ne vais _pas_ _faire la cour à _Sif. » La voix de Loki était faible et dangereuse. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait laissé tomber le sujet.

Thor lança un sourire. Il était tellement habitué à éblouir tout le monde autour de lui, que Loki était sûr de son frère attendait de l'admiration en retour.

«Loki, je sais que tu es réservé quand il s'agit de tes émotions, mais essaye de voir Sif sous un angle assez -»

«Je te le dis ici et maintenant, mon frère, Sif est éprise de _toi_. Ce n'est un secret. Et même si tu essayes de tromper ceux qui t'entourent, en jouant les insouciants, je le sais mieux. Tu _as_ remarqué ses sentiments, mais tu ne l'auras pas car elle a un fort caractère ; ainsi, tu as l'intention de te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre - dans ce cas,_ moi_—en guise de distraction. Sif _serait_ une bonne partenaire, mais elle n'est pas faite pour toi, n'est-ce pas, mon frère? Tu ne cherches pas une femme, mais un trophée. Tu attends la perfection, et dès que tu trouves une faille chez une femme, tu t'en désintéresses. »

Thor regarda son frère, ses mots l'avaient empoisonné. Loki avait toujours été irascible, mais il trouvait tout de même une telle réaction étrange. Est-ce que Loki tenait effectivement à Sif plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, ou désapprouvait-il la façon dont Thor traitait les femmes? Thor savait que Loki et lui avaient toujours été aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, et faire la cour était justement un autre point sur lequel ils différaient. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère épris d'une femme, et ses tentatives de gagner l'affection d'une Dame étaient plus rares que les voyages à Midgard. Loki symbolisait la solitude. Il était connu qu'il trouvait la compagnie d'autrui difficile et souvent, irritante.

Au contraire, Thor attirait les femmes par troupeaux. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré une femme qu'il était incapable de faire rougir. Il n'était nullement ignorant du fait qu'il pourrait toutes les avoir, et en effet, il avait conquis beaucoup d'entre elles. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la vérité dans le discours de son frère, il n'en avait gardé aucunes. Elles avaient inspiré la convoitise en lui, il est vrai, mais jamais rien de plus.

Cela ne pouvait continuer, décida Thor. Il ne fallait pas que cela devienne une vérité générale. Quelque chose qu'ils_ avaient_ en commun avec Loki, c'était leur besoin de toujours vouloir être meilleur que l'autre. La rivalité fraternelle. Et pour cette raison, Thor décida que la meilleure option était, en effet, de faire la cour à une femme pour prouver à son frère qu'il avait tort.

Thor se dirigea alors vers le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient au bout du couloir. La domestique de sa mère revenait ; dans ses bras, elle portait le manteau bleu royal de sa mère. Il avait remarqué sa présence dans les appartements de sa mère. Elle était attrayante - une femme de chambre, mais rien en comparaison aux Dames et Déesses qu'il avait généralement en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à dire. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas de serviteurs? Insipide, conclut-il. Un spécimen parfait pour servir sa cause.

Thor se dirigea vers elle. Loki l'observa, son estomac se serrant désagréablement.

«Que fais-tu, mon frère? », demanda-t-il brusquement.

«Je fais mes preuves», Thor lui rétorqua avant de se retourner vers la domestique qui approchait.

«Domestique», l'interpella-t-il, une fois qu'il la rejoignit.

Elle le regarda, confuse, avant d'incliner la tête. «Mon Seigneur. »

« Votre nom? »

«Rosa, mon Seigneur», lui répondit-t-elle, en jetant un regard fugace vers Loki. Il se leva, fusillant du regard son frère aîné. Il savait ce qui allait arriver et il n'était pas impressionné.

Thor prit la main de Rosa dans la sienne et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise. Thor porta les doigts de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Elle fut certaine d'entendre Loki grincer des dents.

«Rosa», répéta-il, un charmant sourire l'illuminant, «Un beau nom pour une belle jeune fille. Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas rester un moment en ma compagnie? Je serais ravi de vous voir acclamer mon nom dans l'arène d'entrainement et une fois que j'aurais vaincu tous ceux assez fous pour me faire face, nous ferons le tour des jardins royaux. »

«C'est très gentil de votre part, Mon Seigneur. »Ses yeux papillonnaient devant un Loki bouillonnant une fois de plus, il observait la scène alors que chaque once de sa volonté était nécessaire pour ne pas sauter et crever les yeux de son frère. Son regard froid croisa le sien, l'amertume affichée sur son visage. Il semblait déjà connaitre la réponse . Qu'est-ce-que cela pourrait être sinon une affirmation? Invitée à passer un peu de temps en privé, courtisée par le Puissant Thor !

Rosa lui retourna son regard vers l'homme blond devant elle. Elle sourit poliment alors qu'elle retirait doucement sa main « Mais je crains de ne devoir refuser. »

Sa réponse parut si inattendue Thor qu'il ne put cacher sa surprise.

«J'ai beaucoup de tâches à finir, Mon Seigneur, et j'ai peur d'être punie- » , ses yeux dévièrent sur Loki durant une infime seconde, il remarqua le ton un grain séducteur dans la voix de la femme « - très sévèrement si je venais à les négliger, ne serait-ce qu'un après-midi pour me joindre à vous. »

Elle effectua une révérence, «Prince Thor. »

Rosa se tourna alors vers Loki, en veillant à échanger un regard entendu avec lui alors qu'elle se courbait avec grâce devant lui. _Je suis tienne._

«Mon seigneur » le salua-t-elle avant de cheminer vers les portes des appartements de la Reine.

«Peut-être qu'elle a un penchant pour la gent féminine. » chuchota Thor alors qu'il la regardait partir.

Loki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, il aimait cette femme. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit.

«Peut-être», il se tourna vers son frère, «Tu ne devrais pas prendre les avances de Sif à la légère. Il semblerait que tu perdes de ton charme. »

**Oo°oO**

A peine Rosa passa les portes, pénétrant à nouveau les appartements de la reine, qu'elle fut violemment poussée contre le mur à côté d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et ferma les yeux, frémissant, s'attendant à la douleur qui viendrait là où son corps avait cogné la pierre. Rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela, elle fut délicatement appuyée contre le mur, deux mains sur sa bouche et un corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Loki debout devant elle. Terrorisée, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, se préparant au courroux de la reine qui se tenait à quelques mètres seulement. Rien ne vint, car la reine Frigga avait été gelée sur place, en train de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte, prête à parler.

«Elle ne peut pas nous voir», murmura Loki » et je serai parti quand elle pourra à nouveau se déplacer. Elle ne saura pas que quelque chose a eu lieu entre le moment où tu as ouvert la porte et celui où elle a commencé à parler. »

Rosa poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Tu m'as fait peur »

Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa gorge. Elle poussa un soupir et ses doigts saisirent les épaules de Loki.

«Je suis debout dans l'ombre depuis des heures ici, attendant de t'avoir à nouveau pour moi seul. Je ne pouvais plus du tout supporter d'attendre. »

«Mais j'étais juste avec toi-»

«Une projection, rien de plus ... J'étais caché ici tout ce temps. Le fait que nous ne pouvons plus être seuls est tout à fait déplaisant. »

«Cela m'inquiétait au point de me distraire ; t'imaginer entrer dans la bibliothèque pour trouver une autre à ma place. Sans savoir où j'étais allée. », Murmura-t-elle, son front pressé contre le sien et ses yeux étaient fermés, savourant sa présence.

«Le nouveau Gardien des Livres , est-il attirant? » questionna Rosa.

Brusquement, les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent, ses traits trahissaient le choc. Rosa lui sourit malicieusement et il sourit en retour. Il la souleva et l'immobilisa contre le mur, une tête au-dessus de lui, ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle rit alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

«Il n'existe pas un être qui pourrait même espérer t'égaler, mon étoile. »Murmura-t-il.

Le surnom fit rougir Rosa. Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à leur ouvrage, le premier qu'ils avaient lu ensemble. Lentement, il la glissa à terre, ses yeux rivés sur son visage. Il l'attira pour l'embrasser.

«Attends dans le couloir qui mène à mes appartements ce soir, je te rejoindrai. »

Rosa hocha la tête, ses mains étaient sur sa poitrine et elle combattit l'envie de s'agripper à lui. Elle voulait qu'il reste là, avec elle.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant qu'elle ne susurre : « Pars… »

Un dernier regard vers elle, il se retourna, ouvrant la porte et s'éloignant d'elle. Chaque pas lui dérobait un peu plus toute la volonté qu'il possédait.

**Oo°oO**

« J'ai essayé de faire fleurir la fleur »,lui avoua Rosa, « Je me suis assise presque toute la nuit à regarder ce malheureux bourgeon ! » Son sourire était contagieux, et inévitablement, un sourire, pour répondre au sien, apparut sur le visage de Loki alors qu'il se laissait choir sur ses oreillers, tout en la regardant.

«J'étais persuadée de souffrir éventuellement d'un saignement de nez. J'étais juste assise, là, pendant des heures, faisant des efforts, et regardant fixement un bourgeon ... Je voulais juste que quelque chose se passe vraiment mal. Je voulais être en mesure de te montrer que j'avais réussi à le faire éclore. »

«C'est probablement la partie la plus problématique », lui confia Loki , « L'effort que tu procures pour y parvenir. Tu ne peux pas le _forcer_ à fleurir, tu dois simplement faire en sorte que ça arrive. »

Rosa émit un rire frustré et glissa vers lui, elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et dit: «En quoi est-ce différent? »

«Lorsque tu réussiras… alors, tu comprendras la différence. »

Il prit sa joue, admirant sa beauté dans la lumière de bougie. Elle était vraiment belle, pensa-t-il, elle qu'il voyait désormais comme l'incarnation de la passion, de la bonté. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ferait connaître à Asgard qui elle était et ce qu'elle était. La Déesse de la Bonté ... La Déesse de la Vie ... La Déesse des Etoiles.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » lui dit Loki, en se penchant sur le côté de son lit pour en atteindre le dessous.

Rosa pencha la tête, alors que le Prince se rasseyait, son poing fermé. Il se tourna vers elle, à genoux devant elle, assise. Puis il tendit la main pour révéler une belle chaîne en or. Elle était fine et délicate, et étincelait à la lumière de la bougie. Dessus, était incrustée une émeraude de couleur vert foncé, sous la forme d'une larme. C'était vraiment beau. Un bijou digne d'un membre de la famille royale.

Rosa était sans voix alors qu'elle le fixait avec incrédulité. Ses doigts la touchèrent, avec respect, confirmant que c'était vrai, que c'était pour elle.

«Loki ...» réussit-elle à dire alors qu'elle croisait ses yeux et il la regardait avec un sourire narquois.

«Vas-tu la porter pour moi? Demanda-t-il.

Brusquement, Rosa baissa la tête, embarrassée. «Loki, je ne peux pas ...»

Les sourcils froncés, il l'examina. Reculant légèrement sa main, «Il ne te plaît pas. »

«Non, bien sûr que c'est le cas, Loki. », lui répondit-elle rapidement, ses mains s'approchèrent pour lui caresser le menton alors qu'il croisait son regard ,« Je l'aime. Vraiment. C'est juste que… »

« Que? »

Rosa soupira, «Loki, tu oublies... qui je suis. Une domestique ne peut pas porter un objet aussi magnifique. On m'accusera de l'avoir volé et je serai punie. »

Loki prit son menton et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se plaça derrière elle et il attacha la chaîne autour de son cou. Les doigts de la femme vinrent rapidement se poser sur les siens.

«Loki -»

«Il te va bien», Loki la fit taire, en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la chaîne. Celle-ci changea, alors il la touchait*. «Nul ne sait. Personne ne le verra ... mais c'est le tien. »

Rosa baissa les yeux et l'or se changea en cuir, l'émeraude était maintenant une pierre de jade. Elle passa ses doigts sur celle-ci et pensa qu'elle était tout aussi belle que dans son état d'origine.

«Et un jour, tu le porteras - dans sa vraie forme - avec fierté. ». C'était une promesse autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Rosa se contenta de sourire.

**Oo°oO**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, à travers les rideaux d'or, inondant de lumière le couple. Loki, allongé sur le dos, la tête de Rosa reposait sur sa poitrine nue, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son ventre. Elle passait ses doigts paresseusement de haut en bas le long du biceps de Loki et regardait distraitement le tracé de ses doigts. Les yeux de Loki étaient fermés, mais il ne dormait pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussi à fermer l'œil cette nuit-là.

Ils se reposaient dans un silence apaisant, se prélassant dans le sentiment de contentement et le confort de l'autre.

«Je t'aime», murmura Rosa, ses caresses sur le bras de Loki s'attardèrent quand elle le sentit se crisper.

Il avait cessé de respirer et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il baissa les yeux sur elle, des yeux écarquillés. Elle s'éloigna de lui alors qu'il s'asseyait et l'observait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » demanda-t-il, la tension se ressentant dans sa voix.

« Rien. »Répondit-elle rapidement, tout en évitant ses yeux. Je devrais partir. »

Elle bondit, le drap enroulé autour d'elle alors qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements par terre.

«Rosa, répète-le ...» Loki se leva, confus ; il la suivit alors que elle se glissa de nouveau dans les vêtements qu'elle avait portés la nuit précédente.

«Je dois y aller, Loki», elle atteignit la porte, mais Loki tendit ses mains autour d'elle, fermant la porte et la plaquant où elle se tenait.

«J'ai dit, répète-le. »murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque. Il se rapprocha d'elle, envahissant son espace.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » hasarda Rosa, ses genoux s'affaiblissaient en sentant son souffle sur son cou.

Il prit sa joue doucement, avec amour, «Rosa», murmura Loki, un sourire sur son visage, «Dis-le moi à nouveau»

Elle fixa le bleu profond de ses yeux, ses mains caressèrent doucement sa poitrine nue, «Je t'aime. » confessa-t-elle, avant que ses lèvres soient sur les siennes.

C'était un nouveau baiser, un baiser que Loki n'avait jamais encore eu. Il *était vulnérable. Et cela le prit au dépourvu. Elle ne s'était jamais autant mise à nu/découverte avec Loki comme cela. Il la tenait comme si elle allait disparaître s'il la lâchait. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Ils étaient là, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un silence total. Rosa aurait juré qu'elle avait senti une larme sur son épaule. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Rosa lui caressa délicatement les cheveux sur son front plissé. Pourquoi ses mots avaient inspiré cette réaction?

Loki déposa de doux baisers sur son cou. Il avait l'impression qu'il se brisait. Comme si ses mots avaient eux-même poussé à l'intérieur de son corps et blanchi à chaud, s'étendant jusqu'à ce qu'ils le fassent exploser. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses mots - ses trois mots rudimentaires - avaient signifié pour lui. Ce qu'elle, la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait jamais rencontrée, lui avait fait.

Il était conscient qu'il était jaloux. Sa jalousie envers Thor était palpable. Il ne pouvait pas nier que, quand l'attention de Thor fut dirigée vers Rosa, ce jour-là, il avait été terrifié. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, à elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais il avait été sûr à ce moment qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

Elle aurait pu avoir Thor, le favori de la nation. Le favori de tout le monde. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là, dans ses bras, lui avouant son amour pour lui.

«Dis-le une fois de plus,» la supplia-t-il dans un murmure, son front contre la mâchoire de Rosa. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il inspira profondément, savourant ce moment. Rosa se mouva et plaça une main de chaque côté de son visage, levant la tête afin qu'il croisât son regard. Il le fit à contrecœur. Elle le vit quand leurs regards se croisèrent; la vulnérabilité, le besoin pour elle de lui dire que c'était la vérité, qu'elle le pensait.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, «Je t'aime, Loki ...»

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, «Rosa, je…»

Il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots, cependant Rosa fit comme si elle les avait entendus.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews :)**


	9. Of Jealousy and Cursed Eyes

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**.**

**"Of Jealousy and Cursed Eyes"**

..

.

..

.

Une fois de plus, Rosa se retrouvait assise, les jambes croisées sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le bourgeon qui n'avait toujours pas éclos. Un nouveau bourgeon. Le dernier avait, depuis longtemps, jauni et flétri. Tout comme le suivant, et celui d'après. Elle refusait que cela se reproduise avec celui-ci. Celui qu'elle ferait fleurir.

Elle fixait le petit bourgeon vert dans sa main. Plissant les yeux ... retenant son souffle ...

_Eclos, petite fleur ..._

Les mots que Loki avait prononcés, quelques semaines plus tôt, tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit.

_« C'est probablement la partie la plus problématique. L'effort que tu procures pour y parvenir. Tu ne peux pas le forcer à fleurir, tu dois simplement faire en sorte que ça arrive.»_

Sur ce, Rosa se détendit. Elle ferma les yeux et expira profondément. Elle permit aux mots de tournoyer dans son esprit, l'envahissant- créant de la chaleur en elle. Elle se concentra sur le poids du bourgeon dans sa paume, et chaque fois qu'elle prenait une inspiration, elle s'imaginait insuffler la vie, à elle ainsi qu'au petit bourgeon vert.

Sa main la picota juste sous celui-ci...

Bien que ses yeux soient fermés, elle vit de la lumière ...

Une lumière qui scintillait ...

Elle ressentit brusquement une secousse en elle, comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se réveillait. Comme si, auparavant, tout état de conscience avait été simplement imaginé. Le picotement dans sa paume, se propagea dans son corps, devenant peu à peu plus important.

Le cœur de Rosa commença à battre à la chamade. C'était ça, elle était en train de _le faire._ Cette-fois-ci, c'était vraiment la bonne.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, « Rosa! »

Et c'est ainsi que le sort se brisa.

Elle leva les yeux du bourgeon de fleur alors que Lyora se dirigeait vers le lit de Rosa.

« Hersil m'emmène dans le village », Lyora lui adressa un grand sourire, « Nous allons danser! Veux-tu venir avec nous? »

Depuis des semaines maintenant, Lyora ne faisait que soupirer et sourire. Hersil et elle s'étaient parlé et aussitôt, il s'était épris d'elle. Il lui avait avoué que le moment préféré, dans sa journée, depuis qu'il avait été réaffecté, c'était quand elle passait devant lui, lui offrant un sourire timide. Finalement, quand il lui avait adressé la parole et proposé de passer du temps en sa compagnie, Lyora avait rapporté son récit à Rosa dans une joie telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Rosa était certaine que si sa chère amie avait cessé de tourner en rond, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle serait partie à la dérive.

Rosa aimait voir Lyora si heureuse. Hersil lui avait été présenté et elle avait trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme bien. Il était beau et charmant et gentil. Et quand il contemplait Lyora, on percevait, à travers ses yeux, de la tendresse qui faisait fondre Rosa. Elle sentait qu'il serait plein de bonté envers sa chère, très chère Lyora.

Et par conséquent, elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour ignorer la jalousie qui grandissait en elle quand il enlaçait Lyora par la taille. Ils s'affichaient, là, heureux et insouciants. Sans jamais se préoccuper de ceux qui pourraient les voir et des pensées à leur égard ... pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en être autrement pour Loki et elle. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Et pourtant, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés, c'étaient des chuchotements et des baisers à la dérobée.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais enfin me présenter cet étranger qui semble accaparer tout ton temps. En trois mois, je t'ai peu vue dans ton lit." renchérit Lyora, pleine d'espoirs, toujours assise à côté Rosa.

Rosa sourit et taquina Lyora, "Tu le rencontreras bientôt, Lyora."

"Mais pourquoi pas ce soir?" Lyora gémit en riant tout en prenant la main de Rosa.

"Il est déjà pris ce soir."

"Pourquoi? Qui est cet homme? Tu refuses même de me dire son nom!", soupira Lyora, exaspérée.

"Mika," Rosa dit rapidement, "Son nom est Mika."

Lyora lança un regard en biais à Rosa, "C'est un mensonge."

Et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Rosa, les filles se mirent à rire.

**Oo°oO**

_Dans un royaume réuni pour l'amour d'un majestueux et merveilleux Roi, le bruit des célébrations emplissait l'air alors que des rumeurs se propageaient à propos de l'arrivée d'une première princesse. Le roi et la reine avaient donné naissance à un enfant, on raconte que jamais un plus bébé plus adorable ne naquit. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et soyeux, et ses yeux aussi bleu que le cristal. Tous ceux qui posaient le regard sur elle en tombaient amoureux. _

_Tous, sauf une personne._

_La sœur du roi était une femme jalouse. Elle avait observé son frère posséder des richesses et l'admiration dont elle avait toujours rêvé. C'était une femme méchante et folle. Et en vérité, son désir était d'avoir épousé elle-même son frère pour devenir la Reine et Souveraine du Royaume. Mais cela ne se déroula pas ainsi, et le bon roi avait appris à aimer et épouser une autre qui venait de lui donner un enfant._

_La haine avait rempli la cruelle sœur et quand son tour vint de contempler le bébé, elle cracha sur le visage de l'enfant. Le petit bébé cria et se frotta les yeux. Et quand elle les rouvrit, le doux bleu avait laissé place à une couleur lavande étrange et frappante. La Reine se précipita vers sa fille ; mais alors que ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les violets, elle fut changée en pierre._

_Le roi hurla d'horreur, en secouant sa femme changée en pierre, espérant qu'elle se réveille, mais ce fut en vain. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui ordonna d'annuler le sort. Elle refusa._

_Le roi plaça à la hâte un chiffon autour des yeux de son enfant, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire du mal à son unique fille. Il choisit plutôt de la cacher dans une profonde grotte, dans les montagnes à l'extérieur du Royaume, pour sa sécurité, et celle d'autrui. Une existence solitaire, mais tout de même une existence._

**Oo°oO**

Lyora avait passé des heures à enseigner avec patience à Rosa le style de coiffure des Déesses. C'est une notion que Rosa n'avait jamais eu à apprendre. Quand Lyora et elle étaient arrivées au Palais Royal pour chercher du travail, elle avait été affectée au nettoyage de la cuisine entre autres. Vraiment, être au service de la Reine Frigga n'avait strictement aucun sens. Mais les autres domestiques avaient expliqué à Rosa que la reine l'avait choisie pour sa bonté. Et donc, Rosa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi chanceuse d'avoir Lyora comme amie alors qu'elle effectuait ses premières semaines de service auprès de la Reine.

A présent, elle se tenait debout derrière elle, coiffant les cheveux de la Reine Frigga de délicates fleurs tressées et de chaînes de cristaux. Son travail était lent, mais elle était convaincue d'effectuer un travail minutieux. Elle voulait que Lyora voie ses efforts, ne serait-ce que pour savoir sa patience était récompensée.

Frigga regardait dans le miroir devant elle pour regarder Rosa pendant qu'elle travaillait.

«Dites-moi, mon enfant, y-a-t-il un homme dans votre vie? » Un mince sourire ornait les lèvres de la reine.

Rosa leva les yeux et instantanément, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade à cause de la panique. Elle hésita puis un sourire réticent s'étira sur ses lèvres: «Oui, ma Dame. En fait, c'est ..."

Le souvenir de Loki, pressé contre elle dans cette même pièce tandis que la reine restait figée par le sort, lui traversa l'esprit. Et elle rougit. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'un jour Loki se confesserait à sa Mère au sujet de leur relation et que cette dernière allait sourire et approuver. Frigga était une femme gentille et elle adorait Rosa. Mais penserait-elle qu'elle –une simple domestique- serait assez bien pour son fils, le Prince d'Asgard? Rosa l'espérait, bien qu'elle ne puisse ignorer la peur et le doute qui bouillonnaient en elle.

**Oo°oO**

_Les années passèrent dans cette nature, et le bébé devint une jeune femme. Elle ne connaissait que la grotte dans laquelle elle avait grandi et de mémoire, elle n'avait jamais vu le visage d'une autre personne. Elle avait été réduite à la vie d'un prisonnier, et elle désirait ardemment partir à l'aventure._

_Deux gardes étaient stationnés en permanence juste à l'extérieur de l'entrée de la grotte, et parfois la jeune fille les observait depuis les ténèbres, souhaitant leur parler. De sa cachette, elle pouvait également contempler la beauté du monde duquel elle avait été mise à part. Les riches couleurs de la forêt, le magnifique ciel bleu, et la lumière intense du soleil._

_Dans la matinée de son dix-septième anniversaire, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Pieds nus, elle marcha vers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle cligna des yeux alors que la lumière l'éblouit. Elle savait que les gardes essayeraient de l'arrêter, mais elle avait pris sa décision. Elle sortirait au soleil._

_Quand il l'entendit s'approcher, le garde se tourna et tira leurs armes. Ils essayèrent de lui dire de replonger dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Mais dès que leurs yeux croisèrent les siens, les deux se changèrent en pierre._

_La jeune fille hurla d'horreur. Elle se précipita vers eux et ses craintes se confirmèrent- elle les avait changés en pierre. Terrifiée, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la grotte où elle laissa ses larmes couler librement. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, deux gardes de la Garde du Roi se frayèrent un chemin à travers les bois vers l'entrée de la caverne de la jeune fille. Ils devaient prendre à leur tour le poste de garde, mais quand ils s'approchèrent, ils virent les hommes avec les mêmes armures qu'eux, changés en statues, et leurs cœurs se remplirent de crainte. Les hommes tirèrent leurs armes en s'approchant et bien qu'ils balayèrent la zone du regard, il n'y avait aucun signe de la jeune fille._

_Le plus courageux des deux - un homme avec les cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres et aux yeux couleur océan- choisit d'entrer dans la grotte à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il entra, torche et épée étincelante à la main, et n'attendit pas longtemps avant que l'écho des sanglots n'atteignit ses oreilles. Hésitant, il suivit le son jusqu'à ce que sa torche fit apparaitre dans sa lumière la mine bouleversé d'une jeune femme recroquevillée._

_Elle se figea quand elle vit la lumière et recula, loin de lui, se couvrant les yeux. Elle le pria de partir, et le supplia de la pardonner. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire du mal à ces hommes, lui dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas que cela arriverait. Elle voulait juste voir les fleurs et les oiseaux ... et le soleil._

_Il essaya d'avancer vers elle pour lui offrir une certaine forme de confort, percevant du coin de l'œil ses mouvements, et elle lui cria de partir. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un d'autre._

_À contrecœur, l'homme se retira, laissant la jeune fille maudite pleurer sur son sort et s'endormir._

**Oo°oO**

Par pure coïncidence, Thor marchait dans le couloir quand Rosa émergea des appartements de la Reine Frigga. Elle l'aperçut et détourna aussitôt les yeux dans l'espoir qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Thor la vit. Et un sourire arrogant fleurit sur son visage. Sa rencontre avec elle, quelques semaines auparavant, avait, en effet, été étrange pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une femme puisse refuser ses avances. Il avait tenté de séduire d'autres femmes depuis leur rencontre et chaque effort avait été couronné de succès. Comme il l'avait prévu.

Et pourtant, cette_ domestique_ était complètement indifférente.

« Vous là-bas », l'interpella Thor, tentant de se remémorer son nom, « ... »

« Rosa, mon Seigneur, » l'aida-t-elle à se souvenir, d'une voix calme.

"Rosa", répéta-t-il, un charmant sourire toujours affiché. Il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi aisément. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait trouver une femme qui ne l'eut pas trouvé si fascinant. Elle représentait un défi. Et, dieu comme l'héritier du Trône d'Asgard aimait les défis !

«Avez-vous profité de ce magnifique temps aujourd'hui? »

« En effet, Monseigneur. », Répondit-elle.

« Alors peut-être que vous pourriez passer ma journée en ma compagnie? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me promener avec vous. Peut-être que vous aimeriez monter mon étalon. »

Comme prévu, il tendit sa main vers elle. Il supposait que sa réponse était affirmative avant même qu'elle ne lui réponde et cela l'agaça. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était naïve. Que pour une fois elle tomberait enfin sous ses griffes. Après avoir bégayé et détourné timidement les yeux – le célèbre Thor dirigerait son attention vers elle. Mais maintenant, quand elle le regardait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était juste un autre homme qui _n'était pas_ Loki.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rosa répondit. "Bien que rien ne me semble plus excitant que de m'asseoir, à vous regarder vous amuser, Monseigneur ... mais j'ai des devoirs."

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Thor se contenta de sourire en la regardant partir.

Un défi. Oui, c'était certainement le mot qui correspondait à la domestique.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin, Rosa fut surprise de trouver Loki marcher soudainement, à son rythme, juste à côté d'elle. Ses traits étaient sévères, ses yeux rivés droit devant, brûlant quoi que ce soit en face de lui. Rosa ne pipa mot quand elle sentit la main de Loki appuyait fermement le bas de son dos, et la dirigeait vers la pièce la plus proche contiguë au couloir. Loki ouvrit la porte, l'attira à l'intérieur et la claqua derrière eux. La serrure cliqueta d'un tour de poignet de Loki.

Puis les mains de Loki se posèrent sur ses lèvres, ses doigts pressant doucement sa chair douce, veillant à ne pas laisser de marques. Il la poussa plus loin dans la pièce et quand son corps percuta finalement le mur du fond, Loki la hissa et se pressa contre elle, la plaquant au mur. Le souffle de Rosa (haletant à cause de la surprise fut coupé court par la bouche chaude de Loki qui pressa ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux).

Loki grogna lorsque leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer. «J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait." Murmura-t-il. Il se pencha et effleura le cou de la domestique de ses dents.

"Loki ... Je-» réussit-elle entre soupirs et gémissements. Rosa ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était vraiment à son écoute. Des moments comme celui-ci -un moment privé et passionné - étaient rares ces derniers temps. Il lui manquait ; elle le désirait ardemment. Et quand il se mettait à agir de cette façon, il était quasiment impossible d'être attentif à toute conversation qu'ils pourraient avoir.

Loki plaça ses aines sous les siennes et grogna contre sa gorge, ce qui lui valut un halètement fort d'une certaine domestique. Rosa enchevêtra ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle soulevait ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille du Prince. Alors que ses vêtements commençaient à remonter ses cuisses, la main de Loki les soulevant plus encore, il répéta des mots que cette fois-ci, Rosa entendit.

"Il ne peut pas t'avoir." Siffla-t-il.

Rosa se raidit brusquement et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il était en colère.

"Loki", dit-elle à bout de souffle, "Loki, arrête."

Avec ses mains douces, elle saisit le visage de Loki, le priant de la regarder. Il semblait hésiter, mais ses lèvres quittèrent sa peau et il croisa son regard. Il essaya de garder calme, mais il affichait une légère grimace sur son visage qu'il ne arrivait pas à cacher.

"Tu ne me crois pas, Loki?" chuchota-t-elle, blessée.

Loki poussa un profond soupir. Sa main monta et entoura son cou, et il la regarda dans les yeux. "Ce n'est pas de toi dont je doute. Mais une fois que Thor décide qu'il veut quelque chose, il est déterminé à l'obtenir."

Elle le fixa, mais il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre à son regard. Rosa ramena en arrière quelques cheveux sur son front et plaça alors sa main sur sa poitrine. Loki prit sa main dans la sienne et y fit un doux baiser d'amour à l'intérieur de sa paume.

«Même ce qu'il ne peut avoir?", dit calmement Rosa.

"_Surtout _ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« Loki ... je ne vais pas n'importe où," chuchota-t-elle: «Je te le promets. »

Loki se pencha et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration avant de chuchoter.

«Je t'aime, Rosa."

Le cœur de Rosa bondit, _il l'avait dit. Il l'avait vraiment dit._

«Et je t'aime. Toi, et toi seul. Je te le jure."

«Viens me voir ce soir." Dit-il dans un murmure désespéré.

"Bien sûr », souffla-t-elle en retour en décochant un doux sourire. Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le couple resta ensemble, quelques instants de plus, avant d'échanger un dernier baiser. Avec une réticence évidente, ils se séparèrent et, peu après, quittèrent la pièce. La laissant vide une fois de plus.

Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Sif sortit de sa cachette.

Un choc.

Ce n'était pas un mot assez puissant pour décrire réellement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Sa mâchoire était grande ouverte et elle regardait distraitement autour de la pièce, à la recherche d'une chose qui pouvait confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Cela n'avait vraiment pas vu arriver.

Sif était seulement dans la pièce pour rechercher un moment de paix et de calme. Il y avait d'innombrables chambres au sein du Palais Royal qui étaient la plupart du temps inhabitées. Et c'était l'une d'entre elles. Elle s'était glissée à l'intérieur, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit pour se détendre durant une quinzaine de minutes seulement et quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, elle s'était levée, prête à demander à celui qui troublait son repos de partir. En voyant le prince Loki et l'une des servantes de la Reine (comme l'indiquaient ses vêtements) elle fut réduite au silence, stupéfaite. Heureusement, le couple avait été distrait ..., et elle avait réussi à se glisser derrière un pot de plante dans le coin de la pièce et passer inaperçue.

Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une farce.

L'envie de le répéter à quelqu'un – n'importe qui- la prit soudainement. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle devait aller voir Thor.

Mais lui dire quoi?

Que Loki _s'était épris_ d'une domestique? Sif se mordit la lèvre d'hésitation. Il avait utilisé ces mots. Il était sincère Sif n'avait jamais cru qu'il soit possible que –le Prince du mal soit capable d'aimer. Et cette pensée lui soutira un sourire au coin des lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas divulguer ce petit secret juste à une personne ...au minimum, elle devait y réfléchir. Et peut-être qu'on devait laisser le prince être heureux.

Parce que _peut-être_ que le prince avait un cœur après tout.

**Oo°oO**

_Mais le lendemain, il y retourna. Il lui apporta un bouquet de fleurs diverses, autant qu'il avait pu en trouver. Il les laissa pour elle et cria dans les profondeurs de la grotte que si jamais elle voulait parler avec lui, il lui suffisait de l'appeler. Finalement, une petit voix la remercia, et avoua que le bouquet était beau. _

_Alors que les jours passaient, le couple parlait plus souvent. Et l'homme lui amenait plus de cadeaux. Il lui laissa un oisillon qui chantait dans une cage artisanale, un assortiment de galets des rives du fleuve, des fruits qui poussaient sur les arbres de la forêt._

_Mais il savait ce qu'elle désirait le plus, c'était voir le soleil._

_Il lui dit qu'il voulait l'amener à l'extérieur, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle avait appris à aimer cet homme, et la seule pensée de le changer en pierre lui brisa son cœur solitaire. Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais regarder le visage l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards ne pourraient jamais se croiser. Et donc, ses yeux maudits plein de larmes, elle le pria de ne plus jamais revenir._

_Mais l'homme était têtu. Vraiment très, très têtu. Et il avait appris à aimer cette fille de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, bien qu'il n'ait jamais regardé une seule fois son visage._

_Dès le lendemain la jeune femme entendit un bruit de pas s'approcher d'elle, au fond de sa grotte. Elle se cacha, et, en hauteur, de parmi les murs de pierre, elle le vit ; trébuchant dans la caverne, aveugle, le visage trempé de sang et les orbites vides._

_Elle l'appela doucement et les yeux aveugles se tournèrent vers elle. Elle regarda son visage, et sa chair resta chair. Elle courut dans ses bras et le combla de baisers et le couple s'avoua mutuellement leur amour. Elle fut prise de culpabilité à la vue de ses yeux détruits mais il lui sourit et lui dit que c'était le petit prix à payer si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras, et de ne plus jamais l'entendre à nouveau sangloter._

_Ensemble, le couple sortit au soleil._

**Oo°oO**

Alors qu'il achevait la dernière phrase, Loki baissa les yeux. La tête de Rosa reposait sur sa poitrine, sa main posée paresseusement sur son ventre. Elle se blottit contre lui et poussa un profond soupir, son corps s'appuyant plus près de celui du Prince. Elle s'était endormie tandis qu'il lisait pour elle. Il aurait juré qu'elle portait un sourire sur son visage, même dans son sommeil.

Prenant soin de ne pas la déranger, Loki ferma le livre et le mit de côté. Alors qu'il la regardait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En une année entière, Loki pouvait avouer, en toute honnêteté, qu'il n'avait jamais vécu cette expérience; le vrai bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il était possible qu'une autre personne puisse lui faire ressentir. Il se sentait en vie quand il était auprès d'elle, elle lui faisait ressentir quelque chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas le frère de Thor, ou le Fils d'Odin, ou le Dieu des Mensonges et du Mal. Il était Loki.

Elle lui avait donné cela.

Et il ne le laisserait jamais partir.

* * *

**Beaucoup de rapprochements dans ce petit chapitre ;)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Les histoires sont celles de ****"**_I Have a Paper Heart" _**également!**


	10. Of Apprehension and Shimmer

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 10:**

**.**

**"****Of Apprehension and Shimmer****"**

..

.

..

.

« Penses-tu qu'il y ait aussi obstinée qu'elle, mon frère? »

Thor gisait dans le lit de Loki, après avoir fait irruption, à l'improviste, quelques instants plus tôt seulement. Il s'y était effondré, ignorant le regard noir de son frère, et avoua être irrité de s'être épris d'une domestique qui ne lui accordait aucune attention.

Loki était certain qu'il aurait pu incinérer les neuf royaumes tout entier avec la fureur qu'il ressentait quand il entendit ces mots. Il se demandait vaguement si Thor faisait vraiment exprès ; de toutes les femmes d'Asgard, c'était sur Rosa qu'il avait posé son regard. Parfois, le destin était cruel.

Même s'il savait que Rosa avait seulement attiré l'intérêt de son frère –cette fois-ci, pour la première fois dans sa vie-parce qu'elle ne s'était pas pâmée devant en le voyant. Si elle avait rigolé et papillonné des yeux comme les autres, il aurait oublié son visage à l'instant-même où son regard se serait détaché d'elle.

« C'est la plus belle, Loki. », déclara Thor, un sourire idiot sur son visage, « Il y avait du _feu _dans ses yeux.»

Pour toute réponse, Loki émit un grognement, mais ce fut une réponse suffisante pour encourager Thor.

« Je l'ai vue ce matin...»

Loki l'assassina du regard.

«...Je l'attendais dans le couloir à l'extérieur des appartements de Mère, et je lui ai offert une rose. Elle l'a refusée!», fit Thor en riant, « Et quand j'ai insisté, mon frère, elle l'a prise et l'a donnée à un enfant qui était en train de courir dans le couloir ... Loki, je suis totalement épris de cette femme. Je dois l'avoir. »

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus prudent de te concentrer sur tes devoirs à venir, Thor ?», questionna Loki , sa voix trahissait l'irritation,« Le Sommeil d'Odin va arriver dans les jours à venir, au lieu de te préparer au Trône, tu cours après une banale domestique.»

« Qu'ai-je juste besoin de 'préparer', mon frère?». Thor se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder Loki droit dans les yeux,« J'ai l'amour et la loyauté d'Asgard, j'ai battu tout guerrier qui a osé me faire face dans la bataille et j'ai l'approbation de Père! Il pense que je suis prêt, alors pour quelle raison penses-tu qu'il en est autrement ? »

« Par où dois-je commencer ? » Murmura Loki dans sa barbe.

**Oo°oO**

Personne ne pouvait nier que les Asgardiens étaient des gens passionnés. Ils trouvaient n'importe quelle excuse pour faire la fête et quand une célébration avait lieu, tout le palais tremblait. Alors, avec la cérémonie à venir durant laquelle le puissant Thor se verrait couronné en tant que Roi d'Asgard, les Dieux et les Déesses semblaient déterminés à festoyer et à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Une fois de plus, Rosa fut assignée au service avec Lyora et d'innombrables autres femmes. L'événement était grandiose et toutes les mains qui pouvaient être utilisées étaient nécessaires. Dans leur tenue de domestique bleu pâle, les servantes s'affairèrent toute la nuit, faisant de leur mieux pour satisfaire les demandes incessantes des Dieux ivres.

En tant que domestique de la Reine Frigga, Rosa avait passé une grande quantité de la nuit à la grande table de la Famille Royale. Et donc, elle s'était trouvée une fois de plus, à proximité de Loki, qui avait passé toute la soirée à ignorer son existence. À l'inverse, chaque fois qu'elle passait du Prince Thor, ce dernier variait entre les clins d'œil et les sourires arrogants.

Alors que la nuit passait et que les voix devinrent peu à peu plus fortes, la charge de travail de chacune des domestiques augmenta. Rosa aidait à ravitailler en vin de l'autre côté de la salle quand elle vit Loki approcher de sa mère et d'une femme vêtue d'une robe d'or. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation, mais elle comprit tout en regardant la scène.

« Loki », Frigga tendit la main vers lui et il la prit, bien qu'il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, «Mon fils, vous souvenez-vous de Dame Nilomira?»

Frigga fit un geste à la beauté qui se tenait à ses côtés. La Déesse des Fleurs le regarda à travers ses yeux violets. Elle se tenait droite et fière, ses cheveux blonds argentés qui cascadaient jusqu'aux hanches. À son approche, ses lèvres charnues s'étirèrent en un sourire sensuel et elle lui offrit une main molle, qu'il prit avec respect, déposant un baiser sur ses doigts.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? », Loki lui offrit un sourire, « Comment se porte Ma Dame?»

« Mieux que jamais, Votre Altesse. », répondit-elle, cela sembla clore la conversation.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux avant que la Reine ne prenne la parole.

« Nilomira n'a pas encore offert de danse ce soir. », informa Frigga, avec un sourire.

Loki émit un grognement exprimant l'ennui ; visiblement sa famille s'était mise en tête de lui chercher une femme. Et Loki soupçonnait que, tout comme pour son frère, c'était une partie des motivations de sa mère.

« Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, Mère.» Loki s'inclina, avant de se tourner et d'offrir son bras à la Déesse des Fleurs, l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

Sa main ne resta pas plus de trente secondes autour de la taille de la femme avant que les effluves des huiles qu'elle portait ne le rendissent malade. Loki fit de son mieux pour serrer les dents et passer outre.

Alors qu'elle remplissait la coupe d'un autre Dieu, Rosa leva les yeux pour voir Loki danser (et on ne pouvait le nier) avec cette superbe femme. Elle se tenait comme si elle appartenait au sang royal, et la façon dont elle brillait dans sa robe d'Or faisait d'elle le centre des attentions de toute la pièce. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Rosa, c'était la façon dont elle se rapprochait de Loki ... et comment il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle.

Rosa évita son regard et s'occupa d'autres invités pour tenter de se distraire. Elle était folle, elle le savait. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la jalousie n'avait jamais été une solution. Et cela sonnait particulièrement vrai dans une telle situation alors qu'elle n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter ... non?

Rosa commença à débarrasser les assiettes sales d'une table voisine, en accumulant le plus possible dans ses bras et les apportant dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir que cela lui changerait les idées un moment. Cependant, la tâche lui prit peu de temps et quand elle sortit de nouveau dans la Salle du Banquet, elle leva les yeux pour voir à nouveau Loki se pencher sur la Déesse chatoyante et déposer un baiser sur ses doigts.

Cela la rendit malade, mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Leur danse prenait fin, de sorte que la femme allait trouver un autre partenaire pour passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Mais alors que Loki se tournait vers elle, et il lui offrit l'un des deux verres de vins qu'il tenait.

Rosa eut une sensation étrange à l'estomac. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu passer autant de temps en compagnie d'une femme, en particulier une qui semblait si … amicale envers lui.

Une voix féminine la tira de ses pensées :

« Elle est vraiment insupportable. »

Les yeux de Rosa se levèrent pour croiser ceux de Dame Sif. Elle se tenait juste à côté d'elle, bien que Rosa n'avait pas entendu son approche. La femme guerrière affichait une expression étrange, un mélange de gêne et ... de sympathie? Non, Rosa devait l'avoir imaginé ...

« M-ma Dame ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Son nom est Nilomira. », poursuivit Sif, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle inclina la tête vers la domestique mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur la femme étincelante, « elle roule le« r »quand elle se présente.»

Rosa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gloussement. Sif sourit et regarda Rosa, ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« C'est une femme désagréable qui s'aime plus que tout autre chose ... mais elle est l'une des Grandes Déesses et pour cela, nous lui devons le respect. Le Prince Loki doit lui faire preuve de respect.»

Il y eut un regard significatif dans les yeux de Dame Sif. Ne sachant comment réagir, Rosa hocha la tête et effectua une révérence avant de partir remplir les coupes des invités. C'était une conversation surréaliste en effet, et Rosa ne savait qu'en penser ... non. Elle avait été stupide.

Ce que le léger réconfort de Dame Sif lui avait apporté fut de courte durée quand elle regarda dans la direction de Loki une fois de plus. Lui et Nilomi_rrr_a s'étaient assis tout deux à la Table Royale et quand elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, il lui offrit un léger sourire.

Rosa fut prise à la gorge à cette vue. C'en était trop ; en voyant une autre femme à ses côtés à la vue de tout le monde. Peu importe que cela signifiait quelque chose ou non pour Loki à ce moment-là. Ça _lui faisait mal_. Sachant que ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à faire, cette étrangère le pouvait. Et Loki n'avait pas de problème avec elle, visiblement. Il n'avait pas tellement regardé dans sa direction de toute la soirée, tandis que la nuit, il l'avait tenue contre lui en chuchotant des mots d'amour et des promesses qui semblaient maintenant dénuées de sens. Elle se détourna immédiatement et se retira dans les cuisines.

**Oo°oO**

Une voix se fit entendre du côté de Loki :

« Je vous demande pardon, Ma Dame - votre domestique Rosa...»

Les oreilles de Loki se dressèrent, et peu importe ce que Nilomira lui disait à ce moment-là il n'entendait plus rien, sauf le bruit de fond.

« Que lui arrive-t-il, mon enfant ? », Demanda la Reine, avec une inquiétude certaine qui se ressentait dans sa voix.

« Elle vous demande de la pardonner, Ma Reine », lui dit Lyora, « mais un problème grave, qui ne peut pas attendre, lui est arrivé. Elle a dû partir, et elle m'a dit de prendre sa place pour répondre à vos besoins ».

Le front de Frigga se plissa : « Est-ce qu'elle va bien?»

« Elle va bien, Ma Reine. Des problèmes personnels, rien de plus. Tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est d'être pardonnée pour son absence ».

_Mensonge_, pensa Loki. Un mensonge flagrant. Il se leva de son siège, laissant son repas. Il s'éloigna de la table, mais une main le saisit par la manche.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Monseigneur?», Demanda Nilomira, en levant les yeux vers lui à travers ses cils épais.

Loki ne lui répondit pas, tandis qu'il s'arrêta pour saluer respectueusement la Déesse d'une révérence, cela lui semblait un gaspillage de temps gênant. Il passa les portes de l'assourdissante Salle du Banquet pour atterrir dans le couloir désert. Son coeur battait à la chamade alors qu'il la cherchait. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas réussi à aller trop loin, il la repéra en train de se retirer dans le troisième couloir qu'il vérifiait.

Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était là, Loki se mit à sa poursuite.

« _Rosa _», l'appela-t-il.

Mais elle ne ralentit pas. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle continua de marcher. Loki courut après elle, parvint à rattraper le fossé qui les éloignait et quand il la rattrapa, il s'empara de son bras. Il se figea sous le choc quand Rosa dégagea son bras de son emprise et lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Laisse-moi Loki », lui dit-elle avant de se tourner pour marcher à nouveau.

« Rosa, attends ... que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Loki, franchement surpris par son comportement. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu en colère. Et il semblait que toutes ses questions ne feraient qu' aggraver son humeur.

«Retournez au Festin, Votre Altesse » , cracha-t-elle, « Apparemment, une femme est en train de vous attendre.»

Loki s'arrêta net dans son élan, la regardant, l'air incrédule. Il n'avait pas dû bien entendre. Elle s'éloignait déjà de lui à nouveau, mais Loki s'empara de sa main. Rosa se retourna et croisa son regard ; bien qu'il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, on y voyait également la douleur. Elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui comme la première fois. Au lieu de cela, elle détourna son regard, ne souhaitant pas le regarder.

Loki l'observait, les yeux plein de tendresse. Un sentiment horrible lui retournait l'estomac. Il n'aimait pas voir cette détresse, et il détestait être la cause de celle-ci. Mais vraiment, cette idée lui semblait presque risible ; Rosa _savait_ qu'il l'aimait. Comment une danse avec une inconnue pouvait l'inquiéter? La Langue d'argent du prince réalisa à ce moment qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout exprimer ce qui aurait pu apaiser la colère de Rosa. Loki avait toujours eu les mots. Il n'avait que rarement perdu les mots Le fait qu'il les ai perdus aujourd'hui, alors qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, le troubla. Et alors qu' il parlait, sa voix prit un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu-tu-ne peux pas être bouleversée par_ ça_! Ne sois pas ridicule, Rosa, je suis lié par le devoir en ce qui concerne le divertissement mes invités. » Il entendit le mépris dans ses propres mots.

« Surtout pour divertir les jolies invitées.», Vociféra-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça? Tu sais qu'elle ne signifie rien pour moi. « Il essayait de parler doucement. Loki se dirigea vers elle, baissant la tête près de la sienne alors qu'il tentait de prendre sa joue en coupe. Il voulait juste la calmer.

Ce fut en vain. Il ne semblait plus troubler Rosa, et alors que la gène culminait, elle se libéra et cria : « Et pourtant, c'est celle avec laquelle tu te montres en public!»

Les mots tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux puis il y eut un silence. La vérité peut être une chose lourde, et à ce moment-là, à la fois prince et la domestique ressentirent son poids. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, les mots de Rosa pesant sur eux.

« Rosa ...» fit Loki à bout de mots, les quelques centimètres entre eux semblèrent devenir des kilomètres.

C'était donc ça ... Loki avait toujours su que Rosa n'avait jamais été heureux de leur relation secrète, il n'appréciait pas non plus cette situation . Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela la faisait souffrir à ce point. Il pensait du moins qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour lui dire quelque chose.

« Tu... tu ne me l'as jamais dit...» commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit.

« _Bien sûr que non_, Loki», elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés, « Qu'aurais-tu fait, hormis m'en vouloir à ce sujet? Une domestique demandant qu'un prince soit entaché de sa réputation par le simple fait qu'ils se connaissent.»

« Arrête ça!», Crache Loki, « Tu te sous-estimes trop par rapport à moi.»

« Mais c'est ce que tu penses! Nie-le Loki, dis-moi que tu en as cure que l'on nous voit ensemble en ce moment ».

Rosa le dévisagea, priant en silence qu'il lui prouve le contraire. Qu'il lui _dise_ quelque chose qui apaise cette peur qu'elle avait nourrie en secret. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui rendit son regard, silencieux.

« Tu sais Loki, les avances de Thor sont ridicules. » commença Rosa avec une profonde tristesse ressentie dans sa voix. « Et pas un instant, je n'ai souhaité ses petites attentions. Mais je dirai ceci à son sujet ; je ne crois pas qu'il aurait aussi honte de ma présence à ses côtés que toi. Il me porterait comme un prix à son bras.»

Elle savait qu'elle avait franchi une ligne, la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu faire était de comparer Loki à Thor. Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis, lui faire du mal. Et elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Bien que la culpabilité la saisit aussitôt, Rosa se retourna pour partir, mais Loki attrapa son bras et elle haletait en sentant à quel point l'emprise de Loki était forte. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle vit son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien, un regard froid et haineux qui la regardait sans intérêt.

« Est-cela que tu souhaites alors?» Gronda-t-il, « Etre un trophée.»

Le regard de Rosa devint triste : « Si tu ne sais pas ce que je veux Loki, alors tu n'as jamais écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit.»

Elle libéra son bras et le temps durant lequel Loki la laissa partir, il ne voulut pas la regarder un instant de plus. Cependant, il enragea au fond de lui dès qu' il vit les épaules de la domestique être secouées par les sanglots alors qu'elle tournait au coin et disparaissait hors de sa vue. La mâchoire de Loki se serra alors qu'il regardait le bout du couloir.

Sa peau le picota tandis que tout son corps devenait translucide, puis complètement invisible. Silencieux comme une ombre, il se mit à la suivre. En colère comme il l'était, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle revenait à ses appartements en toute sécurité ... Lyora allait sûrement bientôt la rejoindre et la consolerait. Sa présence était probablement la dernière chose qu'elle voulait de toute façon.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour la trouver. Il venait tout juste de tourner au coin quand il entendit les sanglots à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et la vit assise, à l'ombre d'une statue de marbre, en train de pleurer sur le sol. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Loki s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle, voulant l'approcher et la tenir mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il s'attarda là avec une douleur horrible dans sa poitrine la regardant pleurer.

Quand elle leva la tête, elle regardait droit à travers lui. Silencieusement, il regarda une autre larme couler le long de sa joue et elle sortit le collier ensorcelé que Loki lui avait donné. Elle toucha la pierre de jade, des pensées dansant dans ses yeux.

« Que suis-je en train de faire ? » Murmura-t-elle soudainement.

Elle sortit le collier et le regarda fixement, perdue dans ses pensées en silence. Quoi qu'il en soit, Loki n'aima pas ça. Il se raidit, retenant son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Quelque chose en elle était en train de changer, il la voyait changer sous ses yeux.

« Que suis-je en train de faire? », répéta-t-elle. Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix ... la défaite ...

Rosa se leva et Loki fit de même, mais seulement pour la regarder s'éloigner. Il jeta un œil à l'endroit où elle était assise et son estomac se retourna, elle avait laissé son collier abandonné parterre.

**Oo°oO**

Le soleil venait de commencer à décliner au-dessus de l'horizon que Lyora faisait son lit. Elle se tourna pour tendre le cou, en essayant de jeter un regard vers Rosa dans la salle de bain. Elle avait été si calme ce matin. Elle ne lui avait pas du tout parlé depuis son départ de la fête la veille. Quelque chose n'allait certainement pas mais quand Lyora lui avait demandé, elle lui avait seulement offert un sourire convaincant et était partie se préparer pour la journée. Lyora détestait voir Rosa bouleversée, agir comme cela maintenant, alors qu'elle avait été si secrète ces derniers temps ... Lyora ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voulait juste que Rosa s'ouvre à elle. Pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle son comportement était étrange!

Soudain, Son Altesse Royale, le Prince Loki fit irruption à l'improviste par la porte, faisant crier Lyora. Elle se tint immobile en état de choc, les yeux écarquillés en observant le Prince qui se tenait debout dans leurs appartements. Les draps glissèrent de ses doigts. C'était sans doute le moment le plus étrange de sa vie. Loki et elle se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un instant avant que Lyora ne rassemblât ses esprits et se mit à genoux devant lui. C'est alors que Rosa arriva en courant de leur minuscule salle de bain, alertée par les cris de Lyora.

« Lyora, ça v...» Elle repéra Lyora à genoux d'abord, avant que ses yeux ne se figent sur Loki. Confuse, elle hésita avant d'incliner la tête et d'effectuer la révérence. Elle pensait que c'était mieux d'assumer son rôle de domestique et rien de plus.

« Mon Seigneur », dit-elle calmement, et Loki traversa la pièce dans sa direction, « Puis-je vous demander, ce que nous pouvons faire pour vo...»

Loki prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise et agita ses mains pour finalement les reposer sur les poignets de Loki pendant qu'il échangeait un baiser brûlant.

* * *

**Tadaaam! Quel final de chapitre! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Avec le nouvel Avengers, beaucoup de followers et favo sont arrivés sur cette fiction ^^ Enchanté!**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, comme nous sommes au chapitre 10, je pense les transmettre demain ou après-demain à ******_I Have a Paper Heart,_ qui est l'auteure de cette fiction.****


	11. Of Anger and Promise

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "I Have a Paper Heart".]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 11:**

**.**

**"Of Anger and Promise"**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

« Pardonne-moi, Rosa, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi », murmura-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, il la serra contre lui et pressa son front contre le sien. Il respirait péniblement, Rosa pouvait presque sentir la tension irradier de son corps**.**

« Loki ...», dit-elle doucement, les sourcils froncés. La douleur se ressentait dans sa voix.

Rosa sentit un objet caressant son cou**,** quelque chose qui pendait de la main de Loki qui tenait sa tête. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la retira pour le regarder. Son collier de jade était tenu fermement et dès qu'elle le regarda, elle croisa son regard, ses yeux plein de culpabilité. Hésitante, ses doigts le touchèrent. La culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt, qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, la faisait respirer avec difficulté.

« Loki ...» commença t-elle.

« S'il te plaît ... ne le retire pas. » La voix de Loki était douce, mais on ressentait une once de désespoir en elle.

Le couple sursauta au claquement de la porte. Leurs têtes se tournèrent aussitôt en direction du son pour voir Lyora, appuyée contre celle-ci, comme si la maintenir fermée permettait de contenir sa fureur.

Les yeux de Lyora fixaient Rosa, qui étaient rivés sur ceux du Prince. Maladroitement, Rosa se retira de l'étreinte de Loki bien qu'elle restât proche de lui. Le regard que Lyora lui jeta la remplit de honte. Elle savait Lyora se sentait trahie. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu lui apprendre la nouvelle, pas de cette manière en tout cas.

« Rosa, qu'est-ce que ... » Lyora ne réussit pas à en dire plus. Elle se contenta de la jauger de ses yeux accusateurs, en attendant une réponse.

« Lyora, s'il te plaît. Reste calme. », tenta Rosa d'une voix faiblarde, en s'avançant d'un pas timide vers son amie.

« _Lui _? », hurla-t-elle, « _Lui _? »

« S'il te plaît Lyora, si tu m'écoutais tout simplement. » , supplia Rosa, tout en se rapprochant d'elle, mais Lyora recula , « Lyora ... Je voulais te le dire, je le voulais vraiment. J'ai juste ... »

« Rosa, es-tu_ folle_?»

« Lyora, tu ne comprends pas ... »

« Non je ne comprends pas ! Pas du tout ! Pourquoi voulais-tu me le dire ?_ Comment _? Comment cela s'est passé ? »

« Si je peux me permettre ... » , essaya de couper une voix très autoritaire par rapport à celles des deux servantes. Lyora ferma la bouche au son de la voix, elle le regardait avec un étrange mélange de colère et de peur. Elle lui fit face et effectua une révérence qui manquait de confiance puis baissa la tête vers lui en signe de respect.

« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur », répondit-elle, « vous êtes parfaitement libre de dire ce que vous voulez. »

Rosa regardait la rougeur colorer le cou et les joues de Lyora. Lyora avait toujours été encline à parler avant de penser. Sa crise avait mis en exergue un mépris complet envers le prince, debout, présent dans la pièce. Elle était choquée et en colère contre Rosa qui l'observait pendant qu'elle choisissait ses mots. Lyora n'avait jamais aimé le Prince des Ténèbres ; elle n'avait jamais eu un compliment à faire sur lui. Ainsi, les choses allaient certainement mal tourner.

Loki et Rosa s'échangèrent un regard, et elle se tourna vers lui. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller ... », dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne partirai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me parles. », déclara-t-il avec fermeté, la colère montait en lui.

« ...Vas à la bibliothèque. », lui dit-elle calmement, sa main sur sa poitrine. Un geste qui l'avait toujours réconforté, « ordonne à la servante de partir et attends-moi. "

« Tu viendras ? » La questionna-t-il.

« Dès que je peux.» fut sa réponse. Elle avait des tâches à accomplir la journée, elle ne serait pas en mesure de le voir avant tard dans la nuit.

Loki saisit sa main, « jure-le », demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle soutint son regard. Cela apaisait l'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti, l'avoir de nouveau proche de lui, « Je le jure », lui dit-elle, et il savait ce que cela signifiait.

À contrecœur, Loki sortit de la pièce, laissant Rosa et Lyora seules dans un silence pesant. Lyora croisa les bras et les épaules de Rosa s'affaissèrent.

« Lyora, je suis désolée » , dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? », implora Lyora d'un ton tranchant.

« Je ne pouvais pas ... », souffla Rosa.

Lyora la dévisagea, incrédule, en attendant une explication, même si celle-ci ne venait pas. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement de frustration et secoua la tête, « Si jamais il y avait un homme qui te mérite moins que tout autre, ce serait lui. »

Un sentiment de dégoût certain se ressentait dans sa voix.

« Il n'est pas ce que tu penses, Lyora ... il est vraiment gentil et doux. Il me rend si heureuse ... Je-je l'aime ».

Rosa s'avança d'un petit pas vers son amie, « Lyora, s'il te plait, je sais que tu es bouleversée, mais ... »

« Rosa, je ne l'apprécie pas du tout, c'est certain**. **Mais ce que tu fais de ta vie, c'est ton choix. Je pense que tu fais une erreur, mais je tiens à toi malgré tout, peu importe ce que tu fais », Lyora regardait fixement Rosa,« ce qui me peine, c'est que tu m'as caché cela! Je te vois comme une sœur, Rosa. et je ne t'ai jamais caché un secret, non pas une fois ... Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour perdre ta confiance. »

« Lyora, tu n'as jamais perdu ma confiance! », lui dit Rosa, « Je voulais te le dire, mais je savais que tu le haïssais et je ne savais comment m'y prendre ... plus le temps passait sans agir, plus il devenait dur de te l'avouer. J'ai détesté le fait de ne pas te confier un secret, mais je sentais que je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Tu avais le choix Rosa. » Lyora fronça les sourcils, « Tu as toujours eu le choix. »

Lyora tourna les talons et quitta la salle.

« Lyora » , Rosa l'interpella, mais celle-ci ne répondit que par le claquement de la porte.

**Oo°oO**

Lorsque Thor la vit s'approcher, il offrit Rosa un charmant sourire. Il lui semblait que leurs interactions devenaient en quelque sorte un jeu. Il était persuadé qu'elle les appréciait de plus en plus, même si elle restait ferme tout en le rejetant, n'acceptant aucune de ses avances. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il fut choqué quand elle lui retourna son salut pour la première fois.

Ce jour-là, elle lui sourit en retour; Thor avait cru que ce sourire le rendrait heureux mais il remarqua quelque chose justement parce qu'elle lui avait sourit -chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Thor remarqua seulement la profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. En ce jour où elle lui avait souri, cela semblait être une tentative pour masquer sa tristesse.

« Rosa », l'interpella-t-il, alors qu'elle le dépassait.

Elle se tourna immédiatement pour lui faire face, « Oui, Mon Seigneur? » Répondit-elle, respectueusement.

Thor fit quelques pas vers elle, « Vous portez-vous bien ? »

« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. » répondit-elle, d'une manière peu convaincante. Ses émotions transparaissaient librement sur son visage ; et si elle en était consciente ou non, Thor en était incertain. Mais peu importe, ils étaient là et il en avait fait une menteuse pitoyable.

« Vous savez », commença-t-il en balançant sa cape de manière désordonnée « Il est en mon pouvoir de faire décapiter quelqu'un, si besoin est. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et tout problème peut être résolu. Si, et c'est le cas, quelqu'un vous a causé du tort.

Malgré elle, Rosa sourit, « Merci, Mon Seigneur », répondit-elle, « mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il n'y a certainement rien qui justifie une décapitation. Bien, je vais garder cette option à l'esprit ; si cela est nécessaire, je ferais appel à vos services. »

Thor sourit, « Si tel est votre désir. »

Elle inclina la tête vers lui.

« Vous êtes certaine que vous allez bien?»

« Je vais bien, Mon Seigneur. Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur. »

C'était la conversation la plus civile et même la plus longue en réussissant à l'amadouer. Le prince décida de tenter sa chance avec elle une fois de plus.

« Voulez-vous, peut-être, vous joindre à moi pour nous promener dans les jardins ? », demanda Thor, avec une once d'humilité.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Mon Seigneur », répondit-elle, bien que, désormais, il y avait dans sa voix comme une once d'espièglerie. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir une petite révérence. Elle affichait un léger sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres.

Thor rayonnait alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner.

**Oo°oO**

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher au moment où enfin, Rosa ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle fit à peine du bruit en se glissant dans la pièce. L'odeur des livres la saisit instantanément et elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien l'endroit lui avait manqué avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ses pas résonnaient alors qu'elle marchait à l'intérieur et elle laissa échapper un soupir en ressentant la chaleur qui la remplissait. Il faisait sombre, mais il y avait assez de lumière projetée par les lanternes sur le mur extérieur.

Alors qu'elle se mouvait vers les rangées d'étagères, elle passa religieusement ses doigts sur les tranches des livres. Toucher chacun d'entre eux comme s'il était un vieil ami qu'elle voulait saluer. Rosa continuait à sourire.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle avant qu'elle ne le vit, mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il n'y était pas. Son front se plissa et elle se déplaça entre les étagères, le cou tendu, autour des coins à sa recherche.

« Loki? » Elle l'appela doucement, « Loki, où es-tu ? »

Et juste à ce moment, il était là, émergeant d'une rangée d'étagères qu'elle venait de vérifier. Il se tenait totalement immobile alors qu'il regardait, l'air circonspect. Rosa lui rendit son regard durant un instant avant de lâcher un petit soupir et marcher vers lui. Une fois parvenue à lui, elle enroula lentement ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit la tension se dissiper immédiatement, et ses bras se mouver pour l'entourer, l'attirant plus près de lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le trouverais. » murmura-t-elle, en faisant référence à son collier, « J'étais juste en colère. J'exagérais. »

Son regard était si intense quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, qu'elle eut du mal à répondre à son regard. Il se comportait comme s'il la voyait pour la première et la dernière fois, tout à la fois. La chaleur semblait rayonner hors de lui et elle était si contente d'être proche. Rosa était restée éveillée toute la nuit, à débattre si oui ou non elle devait le voir. Cependant, elle n'avait pas peur qu'il refuse l'entrevue. L'idée qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle lui avait noué la gorge et elle avait pleuré des larmes silencieuses, pour ne pas réveiller Lyora.

Loki l'embrassa avant de porter le collier de jade vers elle. En le touchant du bout des doigts, elle le caressa. Il la regarda avec un sourire léger dessiné sur ses lèvres. Rosa le prit dans ses mains et l'attacha de nouveau autour de son cou, mais Loki parla.

« Non ...» il l'arrêta.

Elle le regarda, confuse. Effrayé, même. Avait-elle mal compris? N'était-ce pas du tout ce qu'il voulait ? Loki vit la peur dans ses yeux et fit glisser doucement sa main sur son bras, pour la rassurer. Les yeux verts croisèrent les bleus et Loki prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je veux que tu le portes de cette manière. » Murmura-t-il alors que ses doigts glissaient le long de la chaîne. Cela tremblait et tournoyait sous sa main. Mais pas seulement cela; elle avait repris sa forme originelle. Dorée et brillante.

Rosa la fixa, bouche bée.

« Loki ... » réussi-t-elle à souffler.

« On ne se cache plus, Rosa », murmura Loki et le cœur de Rosa commença à battre de façon erratique, « Si cela te convient ... Je te présenterai au Royaume comme mienne. Au diable ce que pense autrui. »

Un rire léger s'échappa de la gorge de Rosa alors que ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer, tout en essayant obstinément de battre des paupières. Il la prit dans ses bras et sourit alors qu'elle serrait ses vêtements dans ses mains, en l'attirant le plus près possible d'elle.

« Demain », promit-il, « je le leur dirai demain. »

Rosa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, et Loki l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il jeta le sort pour la rendre invisible à ses côtés, pour ce qui devait être la dernière fois. Après demain, ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Après demain, tout serait différent.

En vérité, Loki n avait aucune idée du genre de réaction auquel il devait s'attendre. Sa mère appréciait assez Rosa en réalité. Elle l'avait triée sur le volet pour son service. Mais serait-elle un bon parti pour son fils ? Loki y réfléchit et établit que, si quelqu'un devait être en faveur de son choix, ce serait sa Mère.

Pouvait-on en dire de même du Père de Toutes Choses. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais Loki savait que son père souhaitait qu'il soit plus comme Thor ; fort et courageux, un vrai guerrier. Au lieu de cela, Loki était le Asgardian lâche qui se cachait derrière la magie et ses poignards. Il pouvait pratiquement déjà voir le regard désapprobateur de son Père sur lui concernant son choix de partenaire. Mais cela importait peu. Aucunes de leurs opinions ne le feraient changer, tant que Rosa resterait à ses côtés.

Bien que, en vérité, Loki était très impatient de voir la réaction de Thor à ce supplice. Après tous ses efforts vains à la poursuivre, savoir qu'elle appartenait à son frère cadet tout ce ... Loki sourit en y pensant.

Rosa pressa légèrement sa main, le tirant de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit et cela suffit à confirmer qu'il faisait le bon choix._ Oui, tout va changer demain_, se dit Loki.

Si seulement le prince avait su combien il avait raison, il serait ...

* * *

**Ahah, Cliffhanger! Allez, maintenant à vos claviers (je vais m'y mettre aussi d'ailleurs pour vous offrir la suite dans les plus brefs délais.)**

**Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux followers et favorers, dis donc!**

**J'avoue, avec honte, ne pas avoir eu le temps d'envoyer les reviews à l'auteur... T.T Triple travail en ce mois de Juin! Et je suis très en retard dans les autres fictions...**

**Merci pour vos petits mots, c'est vraiment très encourageant pour le travail de traduction!**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**JUIN 2015**

**PLAGIAT ET REVENTE DE FICTIONS SUR GOOGLE**

_Et bien, nous pensions avoir tout vu!_

_Il vous suffit de taper google books Jason Matthieu sur google. Voici quelques fictions volées :_

_\- L'homme parfait: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_\- Naruto : Tout commença ce soir là: Naruto_

_\- Reminiscences: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_**Cet individu en profite pour revendre des fictions publiées sur ...internet! (**et ce n'est pas seulement notre site qui est touché ! ). Et oui, encore mieux que de plagier des phrases, **AUTANT PRENDRE L'OEUVRE ENTIÈRE ET LA VENDRE POUR RÉCUPÉRER L'ARGENT !**_

_Comment faire entendre nos droits quand la fiction reste encore un point obscur dans les droits d'auteur ?_

_Beaucoup d'auteurs pensent actuellement à enlever leurs fictions d'internet. Nous avons besoin de votre **mobilisation**, vous, lecteurs et auteurs pour dénoncer cette personne sans scrupules qui volent des heures de travail. La plupart des publications, concernant les auteurs, seront sans doute suspendues, j'espère que vous en comprendrez la raison. Ecrire pendant des heures pour qu'une personne, d'un copier-coller, revende votre travail...c'est n'importe quoi!_

**_Soutenez-nous, soutenez les auteurs, soutenez les fictions!_**

_LPE_

_Les traductions sont aussi concernées._


	12. Of Announcement and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à « I Have a Paper Heart **»** .]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

** Jason Matthieu a bouleversé bon nombre d'auteurs en plagiant et revendant des fanfictions. Certains ont retiré leurs écrits de FF. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la solution. Continuons de publier pour lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe. Ce chapitre traduit sera donc dédié à tous les auteurs plagiés.**

* * *

**.**

**« The Story of a Fallen Star **»

**de**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**.**

**« Of Announcement and Heartbreak **»

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

_Tout va bien se passer ..._

_Tout va bien se passer..._

_Je peux le faire, parce que tout va bien se passer ..._

Rosa expira d'une voix tremblotante. Ses jambes repliées, elle était assise sur son lit, murée dans un silence complet et total. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse ressentir autant d'anxiété et d'excitation à la fois. La plupart du temps, elle avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser. Si elle se laissait méditer plus longtemps encore, son esprit évoquerait les pires scénarios possibles.

Ainsi, elle s'assit. Tout en fixant un bourgeon de fleur.

_Éveille__-toi ..._

Elle sentit sa peau devenir chaude. Si chaude.

_Éclos__ petite fleur ... il est temps de ..._

Et puis le picotement commença. Se mêlant et ne devenant qu'un avec la chaleur au plus profond d'elle-même. Et au fur et à mesure que cela prenait de l'ampleur, son excitation s'accrut en elle.

_Il n'y a rien à craindre, parce que tout va bien se passer ..._

Quelque chose de bienvenue et de magnifique se propagea à travers elle, partant de l'intérieur de sa poitrine et s'insinuant dans tout son être. Non seulement dans son corps, mais dans son âme. Et cela se déversait, de manière plus chaude et plus forte, concentré brusquement sur sa paume ouverte, dans laquelle, le petit vert bourgeon fleurit.

Brillante, sa main entière était composée de lumière. Et plus que cela ... de pureté.

_« Tu dois le vouloir. C'est pourquoi tant de gens se méfient de cela . Parce que, pour lancer un sort, il faut mettre à nu ton âme._»

Le sentiment atteignit son climax avec un flash de lumière qui jaillit d'elle et soudain, s'amenuisa, même si la lumière n'avait pas disparu. Et finalement, elle comprit.

Rosa ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva complètement à bout de souffle. Dans sa paume se trouvait la plus belle fleur sur laquelle elle avait posé les yeux. Bien sûr, les pétales étaient encore étrangement recroquevillés et teintés d'un vert pâle, mais le bourgeon était éclos. Et c'était superbe. Elle l'avait fait ...

Un sourire explosa sur son visage quand elle contempla la fleur dans l'incrédulité totale. Lentement, elle la déposa sur le lit devant elle, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de fragile qui deviendrait poussière si elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Son corps tout entier la piquait étrangement. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était juste ... nouveau. Au début, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait, en quelque sorte, du contrecoup qui suivait un acte de magie. Mais ensuite, elle réalisa que cela persistait ; cela devenait permanent. Comme une nouvelle partie d'elle qui se serait éveillée et propagée pour s'installer confortablement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle retomba sur ses oreillers, se sentant étrange. Lourde et légère. Réveillée et inconsciente. Faible et puissante. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait vraiment fait; elle avait fait de la magie . Est-ce que Loki se sentait ainsi tout le temps? Rosa sentait la question brûlante sur sa langue, pressée d'être posée. Son temps viendrait pour lui poser cette question. Bientôt, ils auraient tout le temps au monde, pas seulement des regards volés, et des échanges chuchotés dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Rosa réalisa que la peur s'était dissipée. En ce qui concernait l'avenir, elle était prête.

**Oo°oO**

Lorsque Loki ouvrit la porte, un sentiment de dégoût le saisit. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gens présents qu'il n'avait prévu de voir, mais, c'était la veille du grand jour de Thor. Loki fronça les sourcils en y pensant, n'était-ce pas _tous les jours_ le jour de Thor, après tout? Le dîner était censé être modeste. La famille d'Odin et peut-être Sif et le Trio Palatin. Et pourtant, il y avait au moins trente personnes assises à la table.

En silence, il tourna autour de la table pour rejoindre sa place. Peu firent attention à lui, mais ils savaient qu'il était là. Loki n'était pas idiot à ce point pour ne pas remarquer le changement d'atmosphère à de nombreuses reprises quand il s'approchait d'un groupe de personnes. Il rendait mal à l'aise les gens. Peut-être était-ce sa magie, ou peut-être son attitude froide envers eux. De toute façon, il ne s'en souciait pas, mais il décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent congé pour parler avec ses parents de Rosa.

Donc, Loki était assis, à manger, et écouter. Il fit peu la conversation, mais resta patient face aux joies des autres convives. Il ne voulait pas le moins du monde noircir l'humeur de son Père alors que le repas touchait à son terme. Tout au long du repas, le Prince osa effleurer Rosa du regard, qui servait plats et coupes à Frigga. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, elle lui offrait le plus timide des sourires, et bien qu'il le remarquait, il ne le lui rendit pas. Pas encore.

Après un repas qui sembla durer une éternité, et des boissons qui furent bientôt réduits à des fonds de coupes, la nuit sembla tirer sur sa fin. Les Dieux étaient avachis sur leurs chaises, caressant leur ventre et le volume de la conversation se résumait à des mots désormais prononcés légèrement plus forts que des chuchotements-mêmes - en net contraste avec le brouhaha du début du repas. Loki observa et attendit, un sentiment de satisfaction grandit en lui à la vue d'un grand nombre de paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Il ne restait plus que quelques instants avant que les invités ne prennent congé.

Mais ce fut à ce moment que Thor se leva. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il tendit ses bras, l'air chaleureux et ouvert alors qu'il souriait à ceux qui étaient assis à la table;

« Mes chers amis », déclara-t-il pour commencer, « vous qui êtes présents à cette table, vous êtes parmi les êtres_ les plus précieux_ dans ma vie. Chacun de vous a grandi et a combattu à mes côtés et je vous apprécie de tout mon coeur. »

Les dieux et les guerriers auxquels il s'était adressé, élevèrent leurs gobelets vers lui en remerciement.

« Et ma chère Mère et mon cher Père » Thor se tourna pour leur faire face, « n'ont jamais été aussi heureux quand je suis venu au monde. Vous m'avez bien élevé, prodigué de précieuses leçons, et soutenu en cas de besoin. Je vous aime et vous chéri plus que toute autre chose au monde. ».

Odin inclina la tête vers son fils, fier d'avoir été dépeint en ces qualificatifs. La fierté se lisait sur le visage de Frigga, car elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule, un geste maternel.

« Mais la raison pour laquelle je tiens à vous parler aujourd'hui est due à mon cher et unique frère Loki Ou plutôt, il s'agit de quelque chose dont tu me parlais, mon frère »Thor sourit alors qu'il pivotait vers Loki qui arqua un sourcil interrogateur. « Loki, tu me disais que je devais vraiment me préparer à mon règne ... à être roi ... » Thor se tourna vers le reste des invités en élevant la voix, qui se voulait puissante, « Et après mûres réflexions, j'ai réalisé que la vie d'un roi doit être irréprochable. Je vais avoir besoin d'une base solide dans ma vie privée si j'espère concentrer mes efforts sur le gouvernement de mon royaume. »

«Que voulez-vous dire, Thor ?» Frigga prit la parole, sa main placée sur l'avant-bras de son fils aîné.

Thor annonça, l'air rayonnant : « Je veux prendre une femme pour épouse.»

Un murmure se fit entendre parmi les dieux et les guerriers. Il devint silencieux alors que Odin se penchait en avant. Ce dernier avait une présence irréprochable, et tous savaient quand un ordre était donné, même s'il n'avait pas été prononcé à voix haute.

« Thor » , l'interpella de sa puissante voix, mais toujours ferme, « Je t'exhorte à y réfléchir sagement.»

Thor se tourna vers son Père, respectueux et attentif au conseil du Père-de-toute-chose.

« Une reine doit posséder plusieurs caractéristiques, mon fils. Elle doit être patiente et sage. Elle doit être une femme intègre et véhiculer l'amour et le respect de son mari et de son Royaume. Surtout Thor, elle doit être digne de confiance. Vous donnez à la femme que vous avez choisie, une grande partie du pouvoir. Cela ne doit pas être une décision prise à la légère. »

Loki observait Thor d'un œil critique. Rien de tout cela n'était de bonne augure. Il y avait quelque chose. Ce que Thor voulait c'était la couronne, il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir qui serait reine. En fait, il avait déclaré qu'étant Immortel, il pensait que le mariage était une chose bien abominable pour s'y précipiter. Il avait l'éternité pour trouver chaussure à son pied. Lorsqu'on est amené à vivre éternellement, quel fou précipiterait les choses? En vérité, c'était la manière pour Thor de justifier ses ... mœurs légères, pour ainsi dire.

Si Thor avait été tout sauf arrogant, il aurait tenu compte des conseils d'Odin. Mais Thor était Thor ; au lieu de cela, il sourit.

« Me faire part de votre sagesse est toujours un honneur, Père, mais j'ai fait mon choix.» Thor tendit ses mains vers ceux qui étaient assis autour de lui , « les Asgardiens représentent le peuple le plus puissant de tous les neuf royaumes! Les Misgardiens nous reconnaissent comme des dieux. Et notre immortalité et notre force supérieure terrorisent nos ennemis qui tremblent de peur dans notre sillage! _Nous_ sommes les dirigeants de l'Univers. Entre nous, nous ne devrions pas être séparés. Donc, pour cette raison, je veux montrer qu'il ne faut être qu'un. Aucun homme d'Asgard n'a moins de valeur qu'un autre. Et de ce fait, je vais prendre une roturière pour Reine. ».

L'estomac de Loki se crispa horriblement,_ non._

La réaction dans la salle était mitigée entre halètements choqués et proclamations enthousiastes, Sif fit de son mieux pour réprimer un soupir alors qu'elle regardait le prince aux cheveux d'or. Frigga, heureusement, applaudit son fils, mais on lisait un sentiment d'angoisse feint dans ses yeux. Le Trio palatin, avec la plupart des autres qui étaient présents à la table, soulevèrent leurs verres et portèrent un toast tout en le félicitant. Odin resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il examinait son fils.

Et quant à Loki, il était assis, complètement immobile, la mâchoire serrée, à espérer que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait.

Il devint aveuglé par la fureur lorsque son frère prononça la phrase suivante.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez besoin d'une nouvelle domestique Mère, car je prends votre Rosa pour épouse. »

Le bruit de verre qui se brisa amena tous les invités à diriger leur regard sur la domestique en question.

Le cœur de Rosa avait cessé de battre. Le temps était suspendu. Toute la chaleur que sa magie avait réveillée, plus tôt, en elle, fut remplacée par le froid, et l'horreur. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. ce n'était pas réel. Cela ne l'était pas.

Rosa se pencha aussitôt pour ramasser les morceaux de verres cassés qui l'entouraient. Le plateau avait glissé de ses doigts alors qu'elle fut saisie par les mots choquants de Thor. Et alors, tandis que des larmes mouillaient ses yeux, elle souffrait d'une douleur cuisante provoquée par une coupure sur la peau de ses mains qui tremblaient. Deux autres femmes de chambre s'élancèrent pour l'arrêter.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire, ma Dame », lui dit calmement l'une d'elle, alors qu'elles l'aidaient en ramassant à ses pieds.

_Ma Dame _? Elle prit soin de garder la tête baissée pour cacher ses yeux remplis de larmes, de la vue de chaque personne présente dans la salle qui la regardait. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la rougeur, due à la honte, qui lui montait aux joues. Alors qu'elle était dirigée vers la porte, elle entendit Thor proclamer, « A ma cérémonie d'inauguration demain, après que je sois nommé roi, tout Asgard connaîtra cette nouvelle.»

Rosa se sentait totalement engourdie quand les femmes la guidèrent hors de la salle. Et une femme, ayant remarqué sa détresse, appuya légèrement sur sa main. Elle la regarda Rosa avec des yeux sympathiques tandis que l'autre, qui ne se rendait pas compte de sa tristesse, lui chuchota, pleine d'enthousiasme :

« Nous allons vous emmener aux couturières pour vous préparer une robe pour le couronnement du Prince Thor ». lui dit-elle, « elles vont certainement délaisser leur travail pour que vos vêtements soient prêts pour la cérémonie de demain.»

Rosa dut se concentrer sur la respiration. . Tout en elle était complètement fermé et la douleur dans sa poitrine était presque invalidante. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se produire. Elle et Loki étaient-

Loki. Il pouvait réparer ça. Il saurait quoi faire. Il devait...

Les deux domestiques l'amenèrent dans une salle déserte, où ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir. Une fois assise, elle réalisa à quel point elle était devenue faible et fragile. Les deux femmes l'avaient en effet portée tout du long. Elle regarda distraitement la salle observant les différents tissus disposés autour d'elle.

Elle se sentait détachée. Ca ne le lui était pas arrivé ... non? Elle avait l'impression de regarder un souvenir qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre ... à une étrangère.

«Ils sont beaux, non? La voix joyeuse de la jeune fille retentit,« Vous serez vraiment époustouflante, une fois qu'on l'aura confectionné pour vous, Ma Dame. »

«Ne m'appelez pas comme ça », Rosa réussit à expirer.

La jeune femme avait l'air mal à l'aise, « Pardonnez-moi »,dit-elle, incertaine.

Rosa sentit une envie de nausée remonter dans sa gorge et elle combattit contre cette envie. Elle se tourna vers les femmes, ce n'était plus la peine de cacher ses yeux larmoyants.

« Puis-je rester un moment seule ? », demanda-t-elle, d'une voix peu assurée.

On lui répondit « Bien sûr ». Ensemble, ils effectuèrent une révérence et tournèrent les talons pour partir.

Rosa resta immobile sans ciller, à fixer le mur du fond alors qu'ils sortaient, luttant pour que sa respiration ne devienne pas erratique. Au moment où elle entendit la porte se fermer d'un clic, elle courut dans un coin de la salle et vomit. Ses larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux et son misérable sanglot ne fut interrompu que par une nouvelle nausée. Elle tomba à genoux et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, gémissant et sanglotant désespérément.

Bien plus tard, on frappa à la porte et elle s'immobilisa.

« Rosa ? », fit la voix familière.

« Lyora ? » Elle se leva et se retourna alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Lyora se dirigea vers elle quand Rosa tomba à genoux une fois de plus. Quelle que soit l'animosité, dû à la tromperie de Rosa, se fut complètement oubliée. Les deux femmes n'avait pas parlé depuis leur altercation, mais elle était là, sans même y penser, dès que Rosa eut besoin d'elle.

Lyora plaça ses bras autour de Rosa alors qu'elle pleurait, son corps tremblant plus que jamais.

«Tout va bien se passer, Rosa. », lui promit-elle.

**Oo°AJOUT****oO**

Un éclat d'or attira l'attention de Lyora, elle baissa les yeux pour voir le collier d'émeraude de Rosa qui se balançait de manière hypnotique à son cou. Elle parvint à le dénouer.

« Ici », dit-elle doucement, « tu dois enlever ça. Tu ne peux pas être vue en train de le porter à ton cou.»

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? », gémit Rosa, sa voix quasi hystérique, « Loki était sur le point de le dire à sa famille ce soir et puis ça ... je ne- Je ne comprends pas ! Le Prince Thor, il avait tenté de me faire la c-cour, mais Loki disait ses avances étaient le résultat de mon indifférence ... c'est de la folie! Je ne peux pas l'épouser!»

«Je sais», minauda Lyora, la tenant serrée entre ses bras, « Je sais. S'il te plaît, Rosa ... essaye de te calmer.»

Rosa leva la tête brusquement, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle se cramponnait à Lyora comme si elle pouvait disparaître. Son seul espoir.

« Lyora,_ s'il te plaît _» , ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître que le désespoir qui l'habitait, « tu dois aller voir Loki. Je t'en prie. »

« Rosa ...»

« Dis-lui que je dois le voir. Dis-lui qu'il est celui que je l'aime. Dis-lui ...dis-lui que nous devons fuir, c'est ce que nous devons faire.. Lyora, s'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît ... » Et elle pleura plus encore. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens, une partie d'elle le savait, bien qu'elle n'en ait cure.

Lyora attira Rosa dans une étreinte, doucement, lui caressant les cheveux. Son estomac se serra horriblement alors qu'elle lui répondait, « bien sûr ..» elle la berça doucement , « bien sûr. »

**Oo°oO**

Loki était en rage. Pure rage et rien d'autre.

Alors que les amis et la famille avaient bondi pour féliciter le Prince aux cheveux d'or, Loki était sorti de la salle de banquet en silence. Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, quasi paralysé par la fureur et la haine qui explosaient en lui.

Le goût cuivré du sang remplit sa bouche. Il avait mordu sa langue pour tenter de se maîtriser. Ses paumes étaient humides avec le sang qui s'écoulait des marques en forme de croissant laissés par ses ongles dans ses poings serrés.

Son sang semblait bouillir alors qu'il sillonnait le Palais. Tous ceux qui le voyaient arriver s'écartèrent sur son chemin, se collant aux murs de pierre, en cas de besoin, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur les traits du visage enragé de Loki. A peine eut-il tourné au coin d'un couloir désert qu'il laissa échapper un cri de fureur. Il tendit son bras en direction de la statue de marbre la plus proche, ses doigts rigides s'enroulèrent autour de son arme, et une chose explosa devant lui. Des blocs de roche et de marbre volèrent dans les airs et atterrirent lourdement autour de lui. Il s'avança et détruit la suivante, et la suivante. Alors que la poussière retombait autour de lui, il vola près du mur de pierre le plus proche et le frappa de son poing. Le mur se fissura sous la force de l'impact. Encore et encore, il frappa de son poing au même endroit, une douleur lancinante le lançait dans son bras.

Mais il n'arrêta pas.

Parce que c'était mieux. Il valait mieux ressentir cela, que tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir d'autres.

Quand il eut fini de frapper, il se pencha contre le mur, respirant lourdement. Sa main le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il ne suffisait plus pour fuir la réalité à laquelle il voulait échapper. Loki s'éloigna du mur et se dirigea en hâte vers ses appartements, laissant la poussière et les débris dans son sillage.

Une fois qu'il atteignit sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte, en l'arrachant presque de ses gonds. Ses mains cramponnèrent ses cheveux et il sentit le sang de son poing blessé couler sur son visage.

Il détestait Thor. Il le_ haïssait_. De tout ce que son frère aîné avait fait pour provoquer Loki, c'était le pire. Il pouvait tout tolérer, mais pas cela. Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir Rosa. Elle était la seule chose qui appartenait à Loki et maintenant, Thor le lui avait volé. Loki aurait brûlé Asgard si cela suffisait pour réclamer le retour de Rosa.

Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs sur un Dieu mythique du destin qui se cachait au fond d'une grotte et d'un tunnel sous la surface de Asgard. Un homme cruel avec un sens de l'humour tordu, qui prenait plaisir à jouer avec des dés truqués, assurant le désespoir partout là où il pouvait avoir la main. Loki, avec tous les Asgardiens, avait toujours pensé que son existence provenait des contes pour Enfants. Mais maintenant, debout, trempant dans son propre sang alors que les événements qui venaient de se produire tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il pensait y croire. Et il se jura d'abattre le Dieu du destin dès qu'il aurait la tête de Thor sur un plateau.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Rosa. Allait-elle bien? Que pouvait-elle penser à un tel moment? La fureur tourbillonna en lui. Thor était-il avec elle? Sous sa peau, sa magie le piquait. La destruction des statues lui avait apporté satisfaction sur le moment, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait faire sombrer Thor aussi. Ses mains se crispèrent une fois de plus.

On frappa doucement contre la porte, « mon Seigneur ? », appela une voix timide.

« Laissez-moi ! », rugit-il.

« S'il vous plaît, Votre Altesse ... Rosa m'envoie.»

Plus vite qu'il est imaginable, Loki vola à travers la pièce, ouvrit la porte et se saisit brusquement de la femme pour la pousser à l'intérieur. Effrayée, elle poussa un cri effrayé quand il la plaqua contre le mur. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de la jeune femme. C'était quelque chose à voir; le sang recouvrant son visage et ses mains, ses cheveux noirs coiffés d'une manière désordonnée, ses yeux furieux.

« Comment va-t-elle ? », siffla-t-il.

« S'il vous plait, mon Seigneur ... Vous me faites mal », la voix de Lyora était faible alors qu'elle se recroquevillait devant lui.

Il la secoua violemment, « _Comment va-t-elle? _», hurla-t-il.

Lyora se leva tout en serrant sa main pour se défendre et fixa l'homme devant elle. L'homme que sa plus chère amie aimait.

Et cela brisait le cœur de Lyora.

Peu importe ce que Rosa pouvait penser du prince, elle avait tort. La bête hargneuse devant elle, c'était ce dont Rosa n'avait pas besoin. Si elle devait fuir avec lui, elle se condamnait à une vie de misère. Mais il y avait Thor; fort, courageux et noble. Un espoir de quelque chose de mieux, même si Rosa ne pouvait pas encore le voir. Il pourrait la sauver d'un tel sort. Il était intouchable. Il était _bon_. Il était digne.

_Elle ne te pardonnera jamais ... _pensa-t-elle,_ mais ce n'est pas grave ..._

A ce moment-là, Lyora prit une décision. Une décision impossible. Un décision qui briserait son cœur. Mais cela devait être fait ... pour l 'amour de Rosa.

Lyora croisa les yeux de Loki, résolue, « elle m'envoie pour vous dire qu'elle est désolée, Mon Seigneur », curieusement, sa voix ne tremblait pas, « elle a dit qu'elle avait fait son choix.»

**Oo°AJOUT****oO**

Le cœur de Lyora battait à la chamade alors qu'elle lui tendait la main, lui présentant le collier d'émeraude qu'il avait offert Rosa. Elle attendait sa réaction. Allait-il la frapper ? A cette pensée, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Mais il cessa de l'agripper brusquement par le bras . Ses doigts froids glissèrent sur la chaîne et il le lui prit. Elle le regarda, toujours rempli de terreur et luttant pour reprendre son souffle. En un instant éphémère, Lyora reconsidéra son opinion à son sujet. Il lui tournait le dos. Il se maintenait au bureau, sans lequel il ne tiendrait pas debout. Ce n'était pas une posture à l'image d'un roi ... ou d'un Dieu. C'était la posture misérable d'un homme brisé. Abattu. Vaincu. Et puis il serra les poings. Loki leva la tête et se tourna, lui lançant des regards noirs avec une telle haine dans ses yeux, telle que Lyora ne l'avait jamais vu chez une autre personne de toute sa vie.

« Sortez. », rugit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

N'osant détourner son regard, Lyora tourna à la hâte la poignée de la porte et se glissa en dehors de la pièce. Au moment où elle ferma la porte, elle entendit un cri douloureux de la colère et quelque chose se fracassa contre la porte.

_Rosa ... s'il te plaît pardonne-moi,_ pria-t-elle en silence alors qu'elle courait loin des appartements du Prince.

**Oo°oO**

Il se pencha sur le bassin, son propre sang dégoulinait de sa main blessée alors qu' il versait sa magie dans l'eau devant lui, elle tourbillonna et forma une image ...

Il allait le détruire, il allait _tout_ lui prendre. A commencer par sa couronne.

Respirant de manière erratique, il atteignit profondément le vide du vide spatial entre les royaumes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait froid. Vraiment, très, très froid.

Venez ... susurra-t-il d'un ton cajoleur alors qu'il sentait des formes de vie magiques. Formes de vie cruelles et froides. L'une des légendes qu'on lui avait appris dans son enfance. Ceux qu'il avait appris à haïr ... et à craindre,_ Venez prendre ce qui est vôtre. Je vais vous y guider ... venez ..._

* * *

**Merci pour tous vos messages, ils m'ont vraiment fait très très plaisir! **

**Pour les ajouts, ce sont des ajouts que l'auteur a écrit plus tard pour compléter le chapitre. Voilà, je suis très contente qu'en un chapitre, j'ai eu un nombre de followers et de favorers importants qui ont rejoint cette fiction. C'est une sorte de récompense pour ce travail de traduction. Et puis, j'imagine que l'auteur va être super contente!**

**Bisous, **

**LPE**


	13. Of the Bifrost and Detachment

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à « I Have a Paper Heart **»** .]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**« The Story of a Fallen Star **»

**de**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**.**

**« Of the Bifröst and Detachment **»

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Aux yeux d'un mortel, l'enfant était âgée d'environ quatre ou cinq ans. Petite et pleine de vie, elle était aux anges d'être assise sur les épaules de son père. L'enfant avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux que seuls les enfants possèdent, quand tout ce qu'ils connaissent est empreint d'innocence. Sous le ciel étoilé, ils contemplaient les champs aux alentours d'Asgard. En direction du Bifröst.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été la-bas, Papa ? », demanda-t-elle de sa voix enfantine « As-tu déjà vu le bout du pont arc-en-ciel ? »

« Non, mon enfant » , sa voix était grave, c'était réconfortant. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, la petite fille se sentait plus forte. « Je prie pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas. »

La réponse de son père la rendit perplexe, comment une personne pouvait souhaiter une telle chose ? Après tout, elle était persuadée qu'il n'existait pas plus belle création que le pont arc-en-ciel. Elle voulait le voir, le toucher, le parcourir. Plus que tout. Mais cette idée ne trottait dans sa tête que quelques précieuses secondes avant de disparaître, rattrapée par la réalité sur ces aventures.

« Un jour, j'irai ! », lui dit-elle, d'une voix pleine de confiance, « Je rencontrerai le Gardien, Heimdall ! Est-il vrai qu'il peut tout voir ?»

Il lui rendit un sourire chaleureux, « A ce que l'on dit. »

« Y compris nous qui sommes en train de parler, Papa ? »

« Si ce que l'on dit est vrai, oui.»

« Alors, il sera prêt quand nous nous rencontrerons. », sourit-elle, « Et il va ouvrir l'univers pour moi ! »

Elle n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre à quel point tout pouvait être aussi éloigné. Pourquoi y-avait-il autant d'espace entre tout ? Si elle avait créé l'univers, elle aurait tout groupé autour d'elle, rapprochant tout d'elle, afin qu'elle puisse tout connaitre. Elle avait pensé que peut-être, elle ne pouvait pas atteindre les étoiles parce qu'elles étaient juste un peu trop éloignées et elle était juste un peu trop petite pour caresser les minuscules lumières scintillantes. Elle avait demandé à son père de l'élever assez haut pour qu'elle attrape une étoile. Il avait ri. Mais il l'avait tout de même hissé sur ses épaules. Et quand elle ne fut pas assez élevé, l'enfant réalisa à quel point tout était vraiment_ immense_.

Cela la rendit si triste et si heureuse à la fois. Car elle avait pensé qu'elle serait toujours suffisamment grande pour voir chaque_ coin et recoin_ qui existait.

Elle pointa un doigt boudiné vers le ciel : « Regarde cette étoile, papa? Celle qui est _très _lumineuse ... quand je verrai l'univers tout entier, j'irai chercher cette étoile pour toi et la ramènerai à la maison. »

L'homme éclata de rire et fit descendre la petite fille de ses épaules, il la plaça sur sa hanche, et la câlina.

« Tu es la seule étoile dont j'ai besoin, ma Rosa. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et elle eut un petit rire alors qu'elle enroulait ses petits bras autour de son cou en portant un regard vers le Bifröst.

**Oo°oO**

Si elle avait pu remonter dans le temps, Rosa aurait couvert les yeux de cette enfant qui était elle-même pour la protéger de cette expérience. Le Bifröst. La porte aux aventures inimaginables. L'endroit qu'elle avait voulu voir depuis si longtemps, avec une telle passion qu'elle la tenait éveillée la nuit. Et maintenant, debout, à l'intérieur du dôme d'or face à Heimdall, toujours attentif ; l'atmosphère faisait frissonner d'effroi ; tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était casser quelque chose et pleurer.

Elle regarda dans l'abîme qui tourbillonnait dans laquelle, quelques instants auparavant, six Asgardiens avaient disparu, sautant à travers le temps et l'espace vers l'abîme froide qu'était Jötunheim. Comment en était-elle arrivé là? Quand même pas deux jours auparavant , Loki l'avait tenue dans ses bras tout en lui promettant le bonheur?

Il lui avait toujours dit que Thor était impulsif. Qu'il agissait souvent avant de penser pendant la bataille, en prenant de grands risques qui pouvaient bien souvent conduire à plus de dangers encore. Mais Rosa était bien consciente de la jalousie de Loki concernant son frère aîné, elle écoutait donc attentivement et considérait qu'une grande partie de ses paroles était exagérée.

Pourtant, il avait pris une parfaite inconnue comme femme. Et pas seulement, une femme qui ne lui avait montré aucun intérêt. Même si elle n'avait été que spectatrice, observant les événements, elle l'avait pris pour un fou. Et _maintenant_, il faisait irruption dans Jötunheim, risquant la vie de cinq de ses amis -_de Loki_, juste pour apaiser son ego meurtri.

Le futur roi d'Asgard ; un gosse qui prenait tout ce qu'il désirait.

Un sentiment de dégoût jaillit à l'intérieur à elle et les ténèbres, au plus profond de son esprit, pendant un instant, espérèrent que les guerriers pouvaient peut-être revenir de Jötunheim sans leur leader.

Il avait été si ignoble quand il avait appris l'intrusion des Géants des Glaces. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à suivre Odin et ses fils dans la Salle des Armes, mais la colère de Thor avait été plus évidente à partir du moment où le Père de Toutes Choses avait senti leur présence. Les souvenirs de ce matin-là inondèrent son esprit.

**Oo°oO**

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit -ce soir- précédant la cérémonie de Thor. Elle était étendue, fixant le plafond au-dessus d'elle pendant des heures. Même qu'il était chic. Tout autour d'elle l'était. Décoré de beaux motifs dorés, de bijoux que Rosa ne pouvait même pas nommer. Elle se sentait si...vide. Maintes et maintes fois, Rosa avait fermé les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et les avait ouvert à nouveau dans l'espoir qu'elle serait dans le lit de Loki, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, et qu'elle rirait d'elle-même en découvrant qu'ils avaient tout deux été victime d'un rêve ridicule. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était réel, et alors que la nuit blanche faisait place à l'aube,son cœur devenait plus lourd.

Une larme jaillit et glissa vers le bas du coin de l'œil, mouillant ses cheveux.

_Au son de l'ouverture de la porte derrière elle, elle était restée immobile et s'était tournée vers Lyora alors que celle-ci entrait dans la pièce. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler mais son cœur battait encore à la chamade dans sa cage thoracique._

_Tout allait bien, tout allait très bien. Elle se le répétait , encore et encore, en espérant que le fait de répéter la convaincrait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge._

_Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, Rosa comprit que quelque chose clochait. La douleur transparaissait dans le regard de Lyora ... et quelque chose en plus, quelque chose Rosa ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lyora s'avança très lentement vers Rosa et secoua la tête, on voyait dans ses yeux de la véritable tristesse. Rosa se contenta de la regarder, incrédule, inspirant par respirations rapides et peu profondes. Non, cela ne suffisait pas. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Elle avait besoin de savoir._

_« Alors ? _»,_ le mot sortit de sa bouche de manière brute et désespérée._

_« Je suis désolée Rosa, il n'a pas ... je ne pouvais pas _», _ Lyora baissa les yeux, les épaules voûtées et ses mots émergèrent dans un filet de voix : « il a dit non ... il ne viendra pas ... _»

_Rosa se précipita vers la porte: « Je dois aller le voir._»

_« Rosa _»_ , Lyora l'empoigna, « si tu pars maintenant, tu seras fouettée. Le Prince Thor a déclaré que tu étais sienne et si on te voit avec Loki..._»

_« Je m'en fiche !_». _De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues : « Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi t'a-t-il renvoyé ? Pourquoi peut..._»

_Alors que les genoux de Rosa se dérobèrent sous elle, elle s'effondra, Lyora la rattrapa à temps pour amortir sa chute. Elle tenait serrée contre elle la forme frémissante de Rosa et la berçait comme une enfant._

_« Comment est-ce arrivé ? _»

_«Je suis désolée Rosa _»_, chuchota Lyora, vraiment sincère alors qu'elle versait une larme, « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée._»

Ils l'avaient habillée de tissus plus beaux que tout ce qu'elle n'avait même jamais touché. Comme si quelqu'un avait réussi à tisser des matériaux liquide en fils. Brodé de fils bruns et richement dorés, qui brillaient à la lumière et correspondant si parfaitement avec son teint de la peau qu'elle semblait illuminée. Brillante. Radieuse. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en bouclettes serrées, avec de petits cristaux scintillants ornant les bouts et lâchées en cascade dans son dos comme une rivière qui coulait.

Et ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Tout son visage avait alors été peint avec des encres et des poudres. Ils avaient utilisé du rouge pour souligner les pommettes qui n'étaient pas mises en valeur. Les coins de ses yeux étaient sublimés par un smokey, la rendant superbe malgré la tristesse dans ses yeux qu'aucune quantité de maquillage ne pouvait déguiser. C'était une étrange expérience de regarder dans un miroir et de ne pas y reconnaître pas la personne qui s'y fixait. Vaguement, Rose se demanda ce à quoi les déesses d'Asgard ressemblaient...sans leurs poudres et leurs peintures.

Elle continua de contempler son reflet, perdue dans ses pensées quand un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour donner la permission d'entrer, mais Thor entra par la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

Il esquissa un sourire chaleureux.

« Vous avez l'air radieuse» , la complimenta-t-il.

Le cœur de Rosa battait dans sa poitrine ; elle se leva et s'avança contrecœur vers le Prince. Ils étaient seuls. Totalement seuls. Avant la cérémonie. Elle n'avait pas prévu une telle occasion... L'espoir naquit au sein de sa poitrine. Sûrement ... si elle lui avouait ses sentiments pour Loki, il serait sûrement compréhensif. Rosa pensait que c'était un homme bon, après tout, et un frère aimant. S'il savait la vérité, il ne pourrait certainement pas les voir séparés.

« Mon Seigneur... », commença-t-elle, aussitôt mécontente de la fragilité de son ton. Elle voulait paraître confiante, elle voulait capter son attention.

Mais ce semblait importer peu, Thor l'interrompit :

« Bientôt, tout Asgard vous verra. ». Ses mains étaient sur sa taille, chaque once d'elle-même dût se maîtriser pour ne pas le repousser.

Ce n'était pas bon. C'était maladroit. Forcé. Il le ressentait sûrement aussi.

Lorsque Loki la touchait, la chaleur s'imprégnait d'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité et ... sensuelle. Chaque fois qu'il la caressait, de l'électricité semblait les traverser. Alors, pourquoi Thor lui souriait encore? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le sentir?

« S'il vous plaît, Mon Seigneur, si je pouvais vous parler un instant...», sa voix tremblait.

« Ne craignez rien, ils vous aiment... mon peuple. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de gloire et je le partage seulement avec vous. Aujourd'hui, je vous donne un Royaume.»

Mais_ pourquoi _? la question s'évanouit dans sa gorge, « Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît. Vous devez m'écouter ...»

« Vous me pardonnerez » , s'excusa-t-il, l'interrompant une fois de plus. Peut-être qu'il savait qu'elle allait le rejeter, « mais je dois vous quitter, la cérémonie va commencer et nous devons être prêts à temps.»

Un mélange nauséabond de tristesse et de dégoût tourbillonnait en elle. Loki n'avait pas exagéré quand il disait que son frère était imbus de sa personne et impulsif. Il la salua.

« Je vous jure que vous aurez mon attention dès que la journée tirera à sa fin, vous pourrez alors me demander ce que vous voulez.»

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Mon Seigneur...»

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière lui et Rosa laissa échapper un soupir. Il était nerveux, conclut-elle. Nerveux au point d'être totalement distrait, même s'il déployait de nombreux efforts pour cacher ses nerfs derrière une sensation d'insouciance et de confiance.

Peu de temps après, les servantes vinrent la préparer. Ils devaient l'escorter jusqu'aux marches qui menaient au trône d'Odin. Sur le côté. Invisible, jusqu'à ce que Thor la révèle à ses sujets. Les femmes avaient parlé avec respect. Elles lui avaient fait la révérence. Elles l'avaient appelée « Ma Dame » .

Chaque Asgardien était présent. Le brouhaha de la foule était presque assourdissant et les cris de joie augmentèrent lorsque Thor fit son entrée et se dirigea en direction d'Odin le Père de Toutes Choses, un sourire dessiné sur le visage.

Un seul bruit de la Garde personnelle d'Odin retentit au-dehors faisant taire la foule ; Rosa observait alors qu'il avançait, regardant vers le bas vers son fils.

_Dans quelques secondes, ils l'appelleraient ..._

_Dans quelques secondes, cela deviendrait réel ..._

Rosa leva son regard vers Loki. Il se tenait l'air fort et royal, sur les marches qui menaient au trône d'Odin. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, bien que Rosa était sûre qu'il savait qu'elle était là ... Comment ne pouvait-il pas le savoir ? Il n'avait pas l'air attristé ou en colère..il ne montrait rien. Ne ressentait-il rien ? Alors que Rosa était à peine capable de se tenir sous le poids de son cœur qui était en train de se briser.

Rosa ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si elle se retournait et prenait la fuite ? À droite, ça et là ... que feraient-ils d'elle ? Cette pensée la rendit encore plus malade ; que lui arriverait-il si elle ne le faisait pas ?

Elle n'eut pas cette chance de le savoir, car le discours d'Odin amena le silence. Rosa leva les yeux. Le Père de Toutes Choses se leva, regardant devant lui. Mais il ne voyait pas la foule devant lui, non, il était ailleurs.

La panique se répandit comme une traînée de poudre quand il prononça deux mots : « Des géants des glaces»

Thor bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, Mjöllnir à la main. Odin ordonna à ses gardes de contrôler les foules de gens paniqués alors qu'il se tournait et se dirigeait aussitôt vers la Salle des Armes , suivi de ses deux fils.

« Loki ! », essaya de l'interpeller Rosa mais sa voix se perdit parmi les cris de la foule en panique. Ils se bousculaient les uns les autres, les voix étant de plus en plus fortes et en colère. La peur se propagea dans beaucoup d'entre eux, mais la majorité voulait des réponses. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait_?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait_ ?

_Tout_ était arrivé si vite. Tout se passait si vite. Les domestiques qui l'avaient guidé jusqu'à sa place sur les marches du trône d'Odin s'emparèrent une fois de plus d'elle.

« Venez, Ma Dame » , lui demandèrent-elle.

Désorientée, elle se laissa conduire loin du chaos. Éloignant ceux qui suivaient, ils la conduisirent dans une pièce, dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée quelques temps auparavant, la Salle de Banquet. Elle avait toujours été celle qui servait mais aujourd'hui, elle allait s'asseoir et être servie. Servie par des femmes qu'elle avait connues en tant qu'amies, mais maintenant, elles l'appelaient « Ma Dame ». A peine furent-elles entrées dans la salle, qu'elles repartirent, cette fois-ci sans Rosa.

Rosa se tenait debout, en silence, dans la pièce, une table garnie pour les festivités devant elle. Elle attendait. Pourquoi nulle autre personne ne la rejoignait ? La Reine Frigga, ou d'autres invités qui étaient partis avec elles. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été amenés là également ?

Elle attendait dans la salle, silencieuse, quasi vingt minutes semblait-il. Elle se sentait plus maladroite et mal à l'aise, seule dans cette pièce, que jamais qu'elle ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Bientôt, elle envisagea de partir. Aller à la chambre de Loki et là, l'attendre pour le supplier, se plaçant mains et genoux à terre, de fuir avec elle.

Un sentiment de bonheur surgit soudainement, la cérémonie avait été interrompue ! Elle n'était pas encore la future mariée de Thor. Le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres disparut soudainement alors que les portes de la Salle des Banquets furent ouvertes à la volée, un rugissement de colère s'en suivit.

La présence de Thor fut considérée, pour les domestiques, comme une autorisation à sortir de leurs cachettes pour reprendre la préparation du festin. Le Prince Thor se contenta de les écarter. Rosa observait la scène, profondément choquée, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table décorée, prenant tout autour de lui et en le jetant tout en poussant un cri rauque ; le succulent repas se retrouva éparpillé sur le sol.

Alors, était-ce l'homme auquel elle devait se marier ? Une brute en proie aux excès de colère qui jetait des objets.

Et puis Loki était là ... toujours calme, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère. Pour le calmer. Tout en ignorant complètement Rosa. Rosa baissa les yeux vers le sol, elle était juste complètement confuse. Pourquoi Loki agissait ainsi ? Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il avait passé chaque instant possible avec elle pendant des mois, la rassurant que cette déclaration était vraie. Il la tenait comme si elle était précieuse. Il la regardait comme si elle était la seule chose qu'il était capable de voir ... il lui avait promis qu'il dévoilerait son existence à sa famille. Il n'y avait même pas un jour, il le lui avait promis. Pourtant, il laissait Thor l'emmener ... cela n'avait pas de sens. Qu'était-il arrivé?

« Nous allons à Jötunheim » , la déclaration de Thor réussit à extirper Rosa de ses pensées.

La chaleur de son corps la quitta aussi. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Loki, qui l'ignorait toujours. Non, Thor ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas tenir un siège contre les habitants de Jötunheim avec seulement cinq autres personnes pour l'accompagner. Il était totalement ridicule.

« Venez, ma fiancée » , Thor lui tendit son bras pour l'escorter, « Vous allez nous voir au bout du Bifröst et ce sera vous qui me verrez revenir avec la tête de Laufey. Je vous l'offrirai comme cadeau de mariage. »

« Thor » , déclara Sif, sa voix trahissait une véritable préoccupation, Tu ne peux pas l'amener avec nous. »

« Seulement au bout de l'arc-en-ciel. » répondit simplement Thor : « Je souhaite qu'elle me voit revenir victorieux.»

**Oo°oO**

Peu importe ce que Rosa avait cru concernant le pont arc-en-ciel, ce fut plus que ce qu'elle pensait. Le mot « beau » ne lui rendait pas la pareille. Ce n'était pas beau, c'était la beauté-même. Rosa était complètement subjuguée, et pendant quelques précieux moments , debout sur le légendaire Pont Arc-en-ciel, Rosa oublia toute douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle resta immobile, silencieuse, alors que Loki approchait du gardien Heimdall, essayant de le persuader de les laisser passer. Heimdall, pour ainsi dire, ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui se laissait berner. Il était bien conscient de leurs intentions. Pour finir, il accorda le permission nécessaire pour accéder au Bifröst à Thor, et ainsi les guerriers d'Asgard s'avancèrent dans le dôme d'Or au dessus d'Heimdall ..

« Que se passe-t-il ? Langue d'Argent nous abandonne? » , plaisanta Volstagg alors qu'il passait devant Loki.

Rosa vit la mâchoire de Loki se serrer . Heimdall se tourna et se déplaça pour suivre Thor, Sif et le Trio palatin, qui approchaient de la porte du Bifröst qui tourbillonnait. Chaque étape les rapprochait des friches gelées de Jötunheim. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Rosa ne put en supporter davantage, elle saisit le bras de Loki. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son avant-bras, le serrant de manière désespérée.

« Loki ...» murmura-t-elle rapidement, « s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. »

Elle fut abasourdie en notant la haine dans ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue en lui auparavant, un tel dégoût. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui fut complètement méconnaissable. Elle en était effrayée et elle s'en trouva si faible qu'elle ne put saisir le bras de cet homme qui était à sa portée. Alors, il se retourna et suivit les guerriers dans le dôme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et alors, Rosa ne fit rien d'autre que de les observer disparaître dans les confins de l'univers.

**Oo°oO**

Rosa leva les yeux pour voir l'abîme continuait de manière hypnotisante devant elle. De retour à la réalité, elle regardait, sans oser le faire plus d'une seconde, priant de tout son cœur qu'ils reviendraient bientôt. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien.

« Pouvez-vous les voir ? » demanda Rosa d'une voix éteinte qui lui faisait peur. C'était comme du verre qui était trop mince, si quelque chose le touchait, il se brisait. Pourtant, il fendait l'air comme un couteau.

«Je vois tout. », répondit-il calmement, sans ciller.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ... ? »

« Qui ? » , elle nota que sa voix cachait un sous-entendu.

« S'il vous plaît ... », murmura-t-elle.

« Ses sorts le protégeront. »

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, son cœur se serra et une larme coula.

_Il allait bien, il devait aller bien. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il aille bien._

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Odin surgit de nulle part, furieux et menaçant, hissé sur un cheval à huit pattes. Il rugit sur Heimdall, lui ordonnant d'ouvrir le Bifröst et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ne laissant rien d'autres qu'un assourdissant silence derrière lui.

Impatiente, Rosa attendait. Le temps parut s'étendre sur une éternité. Faisant durer le silence, jusqu'à ce que Rosa soit convaincue qu'il ne soit plus ... qu'ils étaient tous morts ... que personne ne reviendrait.

Un flash de lumière aveugla momentanément Rosa. Le dôme d'Or se remplit soudainement de cris de douleur. Elle clignait rapidement des yeux, essayant désespérément d'y voir plus clair. Aussitôt, elle sut les cris n'étaient pas ceux de Loki, ce n'était pas sa voix. Mais elle ressentait toujours ce besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il allait bien. La douleur dans sa poitrine se dissipa instantanément lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, debout, mortellement calme, tandis que Thor s'avançait, criant à l'encontre de son Père. Alors que les cris du père et du fils les encerclaient, Rosa fit un pas vers Loki. Ce fut comme si elle se heurtait à un mur.

Elle n'aurait pas pu détourner ses yeux de lui si elle l'avait voulu. Ainsi, elle le remarqua immédiatement ; quelque chose clochait, elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de le cacher. Il semblait ... _changé_. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens pendant un instant et elle y vit la haine à nouveau, mais alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Rosa, son regard s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle était si près de lui, elle n'avait effectué quelques pas derrière Thor et elle serait de nouveau à ses côtés.

« Les habitants de Jötunheim doivent apprendre à me craindre tout comme ils vous craignaient autrefois » , proclama Thor, interrompant Rosa dans ses pensées. Le charme était rompu, Loki baissa les yeux avec un soupir frémissant.

« Voilà bien l'orgueil et la vanité qui parlent... »

Rosa se tenait en silence, craignant les voix tonitruantes. Son regard se posa sur Loki une fois de plus, quelque chose attira son regard. Ses yeux scrutaient une chaîne en or entrelacée dans ses doigts. Etrange ... cela ressemblait ... sa main se porta à sa gorge et elle réalisa que son émeraude était absente. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda la main de Loki ; comment l'avait-il eue?

_«Tiens, prends ceci. Tu ne peux pas être vue en train de le porter._»

C'est vrai, Lyora l'avait pris ... mais cela signifiait ...

_«Je suis désolé Rosa, il n'a pas - je ne pouvais pas ... il a dit non ... il ne viendra pas ..._»

Alors que l'évidence la frappait de plein fouet, les yeux de Rosa s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Loki, sa main toujours posée sur sa gorge. Loki vit le changement en elle, bien qu'il ne le comprenait pas.

Alors que la panique la saisissait, il ne le comprenait pas.

Alors que la panique la saisissait, Rosa réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Lyora avait rendu la chaîne à Loki. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé que ...

L'espoir. Elle pourrait résoudre ce problème. Elle _devait_ résoudre ce problème. Elle devait lui dire, elle devait lui expliquer, « Loki...»

« TU ES UN ENFANT VANITEUX, CRUEL ET AVIDE ! », tonna Odin.

« ET VOUS ÊTES UN VIEIL HOMME ET UN FOU! », hurla de nouveau Thor

Le silence retentit et une sensation de lourdeur s'installa dans la salle. Père et Fils se regardaient l'un l'autre, ressentant pleinement cette sensation qui passait entre eux. Pour Rosa, cela importait peu, elle ne se souciait que de Loki. Il ne savait pas ... il ne savait pas ...

« Oui » , dit la voix d'Odin, il était tellement épuisé, « Je suis un fou. Fou de penser que tu étais prêt.»

« Père » , plaida Loki. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix depuis leur retour. Sa tentative d'intervenir fut cependant réduite à néant ; Odin se tourna vers lui et grogna, le réduisant au silence. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler. Ce n'était pas une querelle à laquelle il devait prendre part. Ni lui ni Rosa n'avait besoin d'être là.

_Pars, Loki,_ le supplia-t-elle,_ éloigne-toi et je te suivrai ..._

« Thor, fils d'Odin, tu as commis un acte de trahison pendant la mission ordonnée par ton roi. De par ton arrogance et ta stupidité, l'horreur et la désolation de la guerre déferleront sur les royaumes pacifiques et des vies innocentes ! »

Des éclairs brillants illuminaient le dôme, ils étaient créés par la garde personnelle d'Odin. Un sentiment d'égoïsme se réveilla en Rosa ; Thor devait être puni pour ses actions ... elle ne voulait pas se marier avec lui. Ce serait parfait.

Odin avança, arrachant les insignes de fierté de Thor sur son armure, tout en le déclarant indigne. Même si elle essayait de l'ignorer, l'air affligé de Thor en train d'être destitué était affreux, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider mais elle avait pitié de lui. Elle observa, complètement impuissante.

« Maintenant je t'enlève ton titre ! Au nom de mon Père, et de son Père avant, moi, Odin, le Père de Toutes Choses , te voue à l'exil ! »

Il était presque trop tard. Si elle l'avait regardé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle ne l'aurait pas vu bouger. Loki avait effectué un pas en avant, sûrement pour défendre son frère. Rosa savait qu'il était jaloux et plein de ressentiments de lui, mais elle croyait vraiment que Loki aimait profondément Thor. Il allait le protéger. Il allait arrêter le Père-de-Toutes choses. Il allait mettre fin à la sentence d'Odin.

Sans réfléchir, Rosa se mouva : « Loki, non ! »

Le temps semblait ralentir. Elle s'avança, passant devant Thor pour pousser Loki sur le côté, seulement dans le but d'être touchée par sa chaleur ; ce dernier la repoussa du côté de Thor. Le Prince aux cheveux d'or et elle s'emmêlèrent les pieds et ils furent projetés dans l'entrée ouvrant à tous les autres royaumes, qui formait un tourbillon.

Elle tombait dedans...

* * *

**J'ai l'impression que ça fait longteeeemps que je n'ai pas traduit un chapitre de TSOAFS! Ce chapitre était très dur à traduire ; à la base, l'auteur « I Have a Paper Heart » a eu beaucoup de mal à transmettre le ton dramatique de ce chapitre...et j'ai eu aussi ce problème car il me fallait les bons mots. Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus remanié jusque-là.**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié la lecture et que vous adorez toujours autant LOKI ! Vos petits mots me font vraiment super plaisir, merci encore !**


	14. Of Falling and Translucency

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à « I Have a Paper Heart **»** .]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**« The Story of a Fallen Star **»

**de**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 14 :**

**.**

**« Of Falling and Translucency **»

**..**

**.**

**..**

** .**

C'était un sentiment comme aucun autre, de voir la terre se précipiter vers vous et de se trouver complètement impuissante pour arrêter cette chute. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez combattre ... parce que cela ne se précipite pas vers vous, c'est vous qui vous vous précipitez vers elle. Vous ne pouvez pas résister. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tourner et vous enfuir, vous ne pouvez pas vous jeter hors de la route ... vous devez juste vous contenter de regarder ce qui arrive.

Rosa ne savait même pas si elle avait essayé de crier, et si elle l'avait fait, on ne l'avait entendu. Des tempêtes soufflaient des rafales autour d'elle, en jetant son corps mou là où le vent le voulait. Le sable et la saleté agressaient ses yeux et l'étouffaient alors qu'elle respirait. Les minuscules particules piquaient sa peau, mais elle continua de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Si ceux-ci devaient être ses derniers instants d'existence, elle les verrait. Elle les aurait vécus. Alors, elle observa tout en poursuivant sa chute vers la terre en-dessous elle.

**Oo°oO**

_Elle glissa ses doigts sur la poitrine dénudée de Loki, sa peau froide à son toucher. Il laissa échapper un sifflement doux et ses doigts serpentaient pour s'entrelacer avec les siens. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le regard de Loki était doux, un petit sourire satisfait dansait sur ses lèvres. Sa main se posa à l'endroit où son cœur battait doucement et sa tête se déplaça pour appuyer son front contre celui de Rosa, ses yeux ne détachant toujours pas des traits du visage de la femme._

**Oo°oO**

Cela paraissait s'écouler très lentement.

Comme si elle avait tout son temps. Parce que la fin serait la même. L'arrêt brusque était inévitable. Et si la mort était patiente, lui accordant tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour contempler ses derniers instants. Et alors, la peur surgit.

Est-ce que cela ferait mal ? Une mort aussi subite. Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais elle avait peur – peur de mourir dans la douleur. Allait-elle entendre le craquement écœurant de ses os en train de se fracasser ? Allait-elle sentir ses organes exploser ? Allait-elle voir la magnifique lumière qui la conduirait dans l'au-delà ? Elle craignait la douleur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle_ craignait le plus._

C'était lui.

Elle avait compris, ce que Lyora devait avoir fait ... devait avoir dit. Que pensait-il d'elle ? Son cœur était déchiré à l'idée de le laisser comme ça. Loki vivrait le reste de son existence en ne sachant jamais à quel point elle l'aimait vraiment et profondément ? Allait-il pleurer sa mort ? En pensant à la douleur de Loki, elle en eut le cœur brisé. Mais ... et s'il n'était pas affligé ? S'il était content ? Et s'il passait le reste de l'éternité à la haïr ? _A la regretter _...Pour le moment, cette pensée la faisait souffrir plus que jamais.

**Oo°oO**

_Elle ferma les yeux, tout en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Elle aimait la façon dont son corps se sentait toujours étrangement froid et agréablement chaud à la fois. Comment une personne pouvait devenir aussi importante pour une autre ? Il était devenu son monde. Son tout. Et pourtant, autrefois, elle avait été capable de vivre sans lui. Comment ? Comment avait-elle vécu une telle demi-vie sans jamais avoir connu cela ?_

_Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit - Rosa en était venue à le soupçonner de le faire parfois - il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, son toucher ressemblait à celui d'une plume. Comme si elle pouvait se briser en mille, en millions de morceaux sous une caresse trop appuyée._

_« Je n'avais aucun but avant toi, mon étoile ..._ »,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, « je n'en étais pas conscient, mais quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois avec ce livre, je ne faisais qu'exister ... fonctionnant machinalement jusqu'à ce que ma vie ne commence ... _»

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Comment des mots simples pouvaient lui donner l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ? Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule. « Loki ... » murmura-t-elle._

**Oo°oO**

Quand elle heurta le sol, elle ressentit l'impact, mais pas la douleur. Elle inspira profondément et se sentit vraiment vivante lorsque l'oxygène pénétra ses poumons. Elle se redressa, toujours entourée par le chaos innommable.

Lumière et ténèbres. Bruit et silence.

Son cœur battait à tout-va.

_Tuesenvietuesenvietuesenvie !_

Le bannissement d'Odin n'était juste qu'un... bannissement. Thor n'avait jamais été censé être tué par la chute. Et elle non plus donc. Thor. Il avait atterri à côté d'elle, dans la poussière. La poussière et le vent impétueux la rendaient sourde et aveugle, elle ne pouvait savoir où il se trouvait exactement.

« Thor... »

_BOUM!_

Le silence ...

Tout était calme. Les puissantes rafales de vent s'étaient calmées. Le puissant Thor gisait par terre dans la poussière. Rosa balaya autour d'elle pour regarder dans les yeux brillants de la bête qui grognait. C'était une créature géante, et elle resta immobile comme une statue, à la regarder, ses yeux projetant de la lumière sur elle. Avec son bourdonnement tonitruant dans ses oreilles, elle recula ... mais les yeux de la créature ne la suivirent pas, elle regardait ailleurs, droit devant, n'éclairant que la terre. Il y eut des voix. Et trois êtres émergèrent des entrailles du monstre, déchirant les côtés pour l'ouvrir et courir vers le Prince déchu. Ces derniers, qui paraissaient mortels, ne voyaient pas Rosa, cachée dans l'obscurité.

« Je pense que c'est légalement de votre faute ! » fit une voix. Féminine.

« Apportez le kit de premier secours ! » ordonna une autre personne, une femme qui se penchait sur le Prince inconscient, « Faites-moi une faveur, ne soyez pas mort. » murmura-t-elle. On ressentait la détresse dans sa voix. Une sensation de véritable panique.

Il y eut un soupir profond que Thor se réveilla en sursaut et Rosa le regardait, au loin, tout en retenant son souffle. Il était désorienté, certainement, et il bondit sur ses pieds avec un grognement de colère. Les mortels regardaient, sur leurs gardes, sans défense.

Les mortels échangèrent quelques mots rapidement lorsque Thor appela à Mjolnir. Leur attention se dirigea vers les marques de la magie qu'Odin avait laissées sur le sol. Rosa avança d'un pas hésitant.

« Père! », cria Thor, ses yeux rivés vers le ciel, « Heimdall ! Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre! Ouvrez le Bifröst ! »

Et bien que le regard de Rosa suive Thor, peu d'espoir fleurit en elle.

« Quel est ce royaume ? », questionna Thor alors qu'il se tournait une fois de plus, vers les trois mortels. « Alfheim ? Nornheim ? »

« Le Nouveau Mexique. » Répondit l'une des femmes, Rosa sentit la tension dans sa voix. Il la rendait nerveuse, c'était évident qu'elle était sur ses gardes. Elle tenait quelque chose devant elle, Rosa ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était petit, quels dégâts cela pouvait-il faire ?

Thor gronda, « Vous osez me menacer, moi, Thor, avec un objet aussi pet- »

Rosa tressaillit et observa avec horreur Thor se faire frapper par l'étrange objet. Il frissonna et tomba, instantanément, au sol. La crainte qui ne s'était pas dissipée la fit reculer de dix pas. Sa respiration devint erratique ce qui la paniqua plus encore. Elle devait se tenir tranquille. S'ils la voyaient maintenant, que feraient-ils d'elle ? Ces êtres qui avaient battu le Dieu Puissant, Thor, avec une telle facilité !

Elle était tellement terrorisée qu'elle ne sentit pas le picotement sur sa peau. C'était doux ... naturel et pas naturel à la fois. Ce fut une sensation qui apaisa son cœur en train de battre à la chamade. Elle détourna les yeux momentanément des mortels qui se disputaient et du prince inconscient pour poser un regard sur ses mains.

Elle haletait.

**Oo°oO**

_Il remua, luttant d'abord pour ouvrir les yeux. Même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir sa silhouette, en position assise à côté de lui, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine._

_Sa main parcourut la peau nue de son dos, lui faisant savoir qu'il était réveillé._

_« Tu devrais être endormie _»_ lui dit-il, «Qu'as-tu ?_ »

_Elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, « Et s'ils ne donnent pas leur accord, Loki ? Et si je te perdais ?_ »

_Aussitôt, il se redressa, se déplaçant sur ses genoux et lui faisant face. Dans l'obscurité, il trouva son visage et prit ses joues en coupe, tout amenant son front contre le sien._

_« Rosa_ »_, dit-il sérieusement, « ils ne peuvent rien dire ... rien que l'on puisse éventuellement faire qui me séparerait de toi._ »

_« Mais qu'est-ce que si..._ »

_« Cela n'arrivera pas._ »_, l'interrompit-il, « Cela n'arrivera pas._ »

_Les mains jointes de Rosa se posèrent sur sa poitrine, « bien ...», murmura-t-elle, lui faisant confiance. _

_« Tout ira bien _»_ lui dit-il, et il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, « je te le jure._ »

**Oo°oO**

Sa peau était translucide. Pas invisible, mais assez pour la cacher à la vue de ces êtres humains. Tant qu'elle gardait cette translucidité, ils ne la verraient pas.

Elle les regarda soulever le corps de Thor vers leur créature avec des yeux faits de lumière. Ils l'avaient transporté, luttant contre le poids du Prince.

En cet instant, Rosa était déchirée. Elle était sûre - pour l'instant - qu'elle avait une chance d'échapper à ces êtres et de trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison ... mais pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner Thor ? Le laisser aux mains de ces gens qui étaient apparemment capables de magie étrange ?

Elle devait tenter de les arrêter.

Elle devait aller avec lui.

Elle devait s'assurer que rien qu'elle pourrait empêcher ne lui pourrait arriver, son futur mari.

Mais, au lieu de cela, elle se tenait dans le silence la bête se retire avec une rapidité inattendue, la laissant seule dans l'obscurité.

Lentement, elle se contenta de s'asseoir dans la saleté. Elle leva les yeux vers les constellations d'étoiles étrangères et si elle aspirait à appeler Loki, Heimdall, ... elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait trop peur. Assise dans l'obscurité, incapable de voir tout ce qui l'entourait ... elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle ...sur sa vulnérabilité.

Le Nouveau-Mexique ... quel royaume était-ce ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce lieu, légèrement semblable au sien. Les êtres paraissaient mortels ... mais ils avaient vaincu Thor ...

Tout en jetant un regard vers le ciel à nouveau en direction du croissant de la lune (un royaume avec une seule lune), elle émit un soupir frémissant. Elle attendrait jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève pour décider de son meilleur plan d'action.

Mais alors une autre pensée effrayante réveilla en elle.

Était-elle dans un royaume où la lumière du soleil existait ? Ou était-ce un endroit aussi horrible que Jotenheim où les créatures qui y habitaient n'avaient jamais passé une journée dans la lumière ? Cette pensée la remplit de peur une fois de plus, même si, alors qu'elle était couchée sur le dos dans la poussière et la saleté, elle fut réconfortée par le fait qu'il était chaud. Oui, le soleil avait laissé cette saleté. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait- ce qu'elle croyait pour le moment.

Elle ferma les yeux et le sommeil qu'elle attendait vint. Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus jusqu'à l'aube. Mais alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le sol dur, elle n'eut aucun répit car ses pensées se tournèrent vers Loki ... et le collier qu'il avait à son retour de Jotenheim.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et tomba par terre.

**Oo°oO**

_« Je t'aime, Loki_ ». _Elle serra sa main comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le toucherait. _

_Il lui sourit. Elle était si belle à la lumière du soleil levant. Il comprit son appréhension. Aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Mais en mieux. Cela devait aller pour le mieux. _

_« Je t'aime, Rosa_ »,_ lui dit-il, en l'embrassant. Leur dernier baiser secret. _

_**Plus de secrets**, se promit-il alors qu'il la regardait se faufiler hors de ses appartements. _

_Tout irait bien._

**Oo°oO**

Elle avait disparu... vraiment disparu ...

Loki contempla le portail du Bifröst qui tourbillonnait dans un silence absolu. Odin - las de la tristesse due à la perte de son fils préféré - avait pris sa retraite, chevauchant vers le Royaume d'Asgard. Loki était resté, seul, à regarder l'endroit exact où Rosa avait glissé loin de lui pour toujours ...

Elle avait disparu...

Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer. A vrai dire, Loki ne pouvait pas croire à l'immense opportunité qu'il avait lorsque le Père De Toutes Choses avait proclamé que Thor était banni. Mais alors, Rosa avait croisé leur chemin ... criant son nom, et elle avait été chassée avec Thor. Pour toujours ... disparue à jamais...

Loki plia involontairement sa main gauche et ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers Jotenheim ... les monstres ... sa peau nue.

Bleu... au lieu des engelures qui le paralysaient, c'était devenu ... bleu ... il pouvait à peine y penser. La façon dont la créature qui avait touché sa chair nue l'avait regardé, il l'avait vu aussi. Cela n'allait pas. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi ... parce que ... parce que cela signifiait que ...

Loki tourna les talons et claqua la porte du dôme du Bifröst. Il voulait des réponses.

Il les obtiendrait.

**J'ai pris un grand plaisir à traduire ce chapitre ! Encore une fois, plein d'émotions ! Merci encore pour votre fidélité et vos retours et un grand bonjour à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui sont arrivés cet été ****J**


	15. Of Uncertainty and the Lie

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à « I Have a Paper Heart **»** .]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**.**

**« The Story of a Fallen Star **»

**de**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 15 :**

**.**

**« Of Uncertainty and the Lie »**

**..**

**.**

**..**

** .**

Depuis la pièce de la plus haute tour de tout Asgard, le Père-de-toutes-choses balayait du regard, le cœur lourd, tout son Royaume. Pourquoi Thor ne l'avait-il jamais écouté ? Juste une fois. S'il avait écouté, il serait à Asgard. Il serait en sécurité. Il ne serait pas seul.

Odin entendit le bruit léger des pas de Frigga qui s'approchait. Il se redressa, debout et fier, avant de lui faire face. Il lui était presque impossible de ne pas croiser son regard. Contrairement à lui, son visage affichait clairement la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Que pensait-elle de lui? Lui ôtant son fils de cette manière ... Il parla avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il savait que si elle parlait en premier, les larmes lui monteraient aux yeux.

« Je traverserai Midgard pour retrouver la jeune fille. », l'informa Odin, sa voix était dénuée de toute émotion. « L'envoyer aussi là-bas n'a jamais été mon intention. »

« Odin, mon amour ... », dit avec prudence Frigga, « Je vous en prie, ramenez Thor au foyer. Il a compris sa leçon. Il a besoin de vos conseils maintenant plus que jamais. »

« Il restera là où il se trouve, Frigga. »

« Mais mon amour, vous ne pouvez pas repousser votre sommeil plus longtemps. Vous devez… »

« Je dois œuvrer pour le bien de mon royaume. »

La voix d'Odin monta d'un cran, on y ressentait la colère. Il soupira de frustration. _Ne rendez pas la situation plus difficile, s'il vous plaît, Frigga_ ... Une guerre nous menace, Frigga. Le temps de me reposer viendra plus tard. »

« Odin… »

"Une fois que je reviendrai avec la jeune fille, je vais rassembler mes forces. Tous les guerriers d'Asgard se prépareront à défendre notre royaume et tous les autres. C'est notre fardeau et je dois y mettre fin. »

Affligée, Frigga haletait.

« Si vous ne le ramenez pas, alors peut-être que devriez-vous lui permettre d'avoir Rosa pour compagnie ? S'il vous plaît, Odin, c'est une gentille fille, elle le guidera. Ne le laissez pas complètement seul.»

Odin fit volte-face.

« _L'abandonner ? _» Cette déclaration irrita le roi. « Femme, pensez-vous honnêtement que je ne souhaiterais pas poser un regard sur mon fils même un instant? Je veillerai sur lui, même s'il doit rester dans Midgard jusqu'à ce que la dernière étoile dans les cieux s'éteigne. »

Ne voulant pas lui laisser entrevoir ses larmes, Frigga se retourna. Elle désirait voir son fils, elle voulait qu'il soit en sécurité. Si elle avait eu les pouvoirs, elle y serait allée elle-même pour le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait à nouveau d'un enfant. Quand elle sentit les mains de son mari sur son visage, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Frigga. », lui dit-il calmement, « Ils ont déjà pris différentes directions. Cette fille n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui. En vérité, je crois que, pour lui, c'est aussi le cas. Malgré tout, ma chère Frigga, ceci est un voyage que Thor doit effectuer seul, si jamais il espère en tirer des leçons. »

« S'il affronte _n'importe quel_ danger… »

« Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, Frigga. Il reste mon fils. Mais il a encore beaucoup à apprendre ». Odin se figea, le regard dans le vide.

Frigga l'observa avec prudence, le cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose était-il arrivé à Thor ?

« Odin ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que voyez-vous ? »

Odin se tourna vers elle, l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

« Loki », murmura-t-il, ses épaules se courbèrent. « Il est dans la salle des armes. Je crains qu'il ne sache la vérité. »

Frigga pâlit.

« Odin… »

« Restez ici. », lui ordonna-t-il tout ouvrant la porte. « Il aura des questions ... et je dois y répondre moi-même. »

**Oo°oO**

À travers les vastes étendues du désert, une voix larmoyante, qui s'adressait au ciel, se fit entendre.

« Loki ! »

Le regard de Rosa était rivé vers le ciel, ses yeux plissés à cause de l'éblouissement du soleil.

« LOKI ! »

Pendant des heures, elle l'avait appelé, en vain. Sa gorge était sèche à force de crier et elle avait grand besoin d'eau. Elle regarda vers la ville au loin ; peu à peu, cela devenait sa seule option. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit avec cette chaleur.

Intérieurement, elle rit, le cœur plein d'amertume. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait craint que le soleil ne se lève pas dans ce royaume. Désormais, il rayonnait, brûlant lentement sa peau et la faisant transpirer au point que sa robe collait à sa peau. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était d'être privé de son éclat éblouissant.

Le cœur lourd, elle se tourna vers la ville visible au loin et commença à marcher.

**Oo°oO**

Sif était assise fixant du regard les flammes du feu danser devant elle. C'était surprenant ... que des événements si choquants se produisent juste au moment où Thor allait atteindre la vraie gloire.

Est-ce que Loki avait prévu cela? Avait-il souhaité que Thor soit banni ?

Cela commença lorsque le Dieu du Mal avait chuchoté ses mots d'argent dans l'oreille de son frère. Alors,Thor avait décidé qu'il serait mieux de voyager à Jotenheim. Que lui avait-il dit ? Quel poison avait glissé de sa langue ?

Sif se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour profiter de la chaleur du feu.

Loki n'avait pas réagi. Pas le moins du monde. Cela tournoyait encore et encore dans son esprit. Thor avait annoncé que la domestique serait sa femme – c'était cette même domestique que Sif avait surpris. Elle avait surpris Loki en train de lui déclarer ses sentiments. Mais, au final, il n'avait rien dit du tout officiellement. Cependant, il avait été tout aussi choqué par l'annonce que le reste de l'assemblée. Il se cachait bien, mais son masque avait glissé en une fraction de seconde : Sif était partie à sa recherche, et elle avait tout vu. Et la jeune fille ... Rosa. Elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas caché ses larmes lorsque les filles l'avaient traînée hors de la salle. Alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu pour elle ?

Parce que c'était son désir. Il avait voulu que Thor soit banni.

Est-ce que Thor avait connaissance des sentiments de Loki envers Rosa ? Honnêtement, ce serait logique. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il choisie ? Une banale domestique ... à ses yeux, il s'agissait d'un jeu. D'une petite compétition en toute amitié entre frères, peut-être? Thor adorait tellement gagner.

Sif gémit et pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il y avait tant de questions laissées en suspens. C'était assez pour la rendre folle.

_« Loki, tu dois aller voir le Père-de-toutes-choses pour le convaincre de changer d'avis. »_

_«_ _Et si je le fais, que se passera-t-il ? Thor m'est plus cher que vous tous, mais tu sais comment il est. Arrogant, Irresponsable, Dangereux. Tu as vu comment il s'est comporté aujourd'hui! Est-ce qu' Asgard a besoin d'un tel roi ? __»_

Tout ce que Sif souhaitait, c'était lui cracher au visage et lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il était à l'origine de ses actes. _Croyait-il être le seul blessé par l'annonce de Thor ?_, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle avait vraiment pris sur elle pour rester impassible. Prétendre qu'elle y était indifférente. Se comporter comme s'il ne l'avait pas tuée - à savoir qu'il préférerait d'épouser une étrangère que de répondre à ses sentiments à elle.

Elle savait combien cela avait dû faire souffrir Loki ; elle le comprenait vraiment. Pourtant, cela ne justifiait pas son jugement concernant le bannissement de Thor. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Thor était le frère de Loki. Il aurait dû vouloir le protéger. Il aurait dû se montrer inquiet.

_« Laufey a dit qu'il y avait des traîtres dans la maison d'Odin. Un maître de la magie pourrait amener trois Jotens à l'intérieur d'Asgard. »_

Etait-ce vrai ? Loki, dans un excès de haine et rage envers son propre sang, était-il capable de risquer la protection et la sécurité de tout Asgard juste pour assouvir sa propre vengeance ?

Elle décida qu'elle rejoindrait le Trio palatin pour partager ce qu'elle savait avec eux ; puis, ensemble, ils iraient consulter le roi. Ils pourraient certainement le faire changer de décision. Il ramenerait sûrement Thor.

**.**

« Mec, il fait super chaud dehors ! »

« Ok, écoute, mon gars, je t'ai entendu le dire les_ huit mille premières fois_, d'accord ? Nous sommes presque arrivés en ville maintenant. Tu pourras y prendre une douche froide ou un truc de ce genre, mais _arrête juste de râler_. »

« Quand vas-tu installer une putain de clim dans cet habitacle merdique ? »

« Tu sais quoi, mon pote? Tu es plus que le bienvenu pour le réparer, car je conduis ton cul partout ! »

« Hé ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a devant ? »

« Encore mieux… »

« Hé mec, ralentis ... »

« …tu peux marcher ! »

« Arrêtes la voiture, MATT ! »

« Oulah ! »

Les vieux freins crissèrent et un nuage de poussière les enveloppa. Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis dans la voiture, haletant alors qu'ils attendaient que la poussière se dissipe. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue jusqu'au dernier instant. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait certains de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Après tout, pourquoi une fille se tiendrait au beau milieu de la route dans ce coin ?

Le passager s'assit, respirant avec difficultés.

« Est-ce que tu l'as percutée ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! », répondit le chauffeur, on sentait dans sa voix qu'il était au bord de l'hystérie. Il balaya d'un regard désespéré les alentours, en attendant - en priant - que quelque chose prenne forme dans le nuage de poussière. Finalement, il l'aperçut.

« Regarde ! Là-bas ! Elle est là-bas ! », gémit-il en tâtonnant la porte de la voiture.

Rapidement, les deux sortirent de la voiture, se déplaçant prudemment vers la femme habillée en blanc qui marchait pieds nus au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle se retourna pour leur faire face. Elle semblait effrayée ... confuse. A chaque pas que l'un des garçons faisait vers elle, elle reculait, les regardant avec méfiance.

« Hé, ça va ? », demanda calmement l'un d'eux. Il leva les mains tout en espérant que cela lui paraisse un geste non menaçant. La jeune fille semblait tellement apeurée.

Elle avisa les deux personnes qui avaient émergé de la bête qui ronflait, avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche pour demander « de l'eau ». Sa voix était rauque, laissant transparaître l'épuisement.

Le plus rapide des deux courut vers la voiture et y récupéra la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau. Les mains tremblantes, il dévissa le bouchon et la tendit à la jeune fille. Même si l'eau était désagréablement chaude à force d'être restée dans la voiture si longtemps, elle la but entièrement.

« Merci », dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Que faites-vous ici au milieu de nulle part ? », demanda celui à la peau la plus mate. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis déclara : « J'aurais pu vous tuer. »

Le front de la jeune fille se plissa, elle se retourna pour observer autour d'eux.

« Je marchais vers le village qui se trouvait devant. »

« Le village ? » Les garçons échangèrent des regards. « Euh, comment avez-vous fait tout ce chemin ? Est-ce que votre voiture est en panne ? »

Tout en balayant du regard, elle répondit distraitement : « Je suis tombée ... quand Thor a été banni. »

« ... okay. Mon nom, c'est Matt », se présenta le garçon à la peau plus sombre. Elle se tourna vers lui. « Et c'est mon ami, Travis ... comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Rosa. »

« Rosa », répéta Matt, « Salut ... pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous laisseriez pas vous emmener jusqu'à la ville ? Nous vous donnerons un peu d'eau, ou peut-être quelque chose à manger… »

« Ou vous faire passer un scanner ? », ajouta Travis, mais Matt lui ferma le clapet d'un regard.

Matt s'avança vers elle, lentement, plaçant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

« Allez », dit-il calmement tout en la guidant vers sa voiture. « Nous allons vous sortir d'ici. »

**Oo°oO**

Le trône du Père de Toutes Choses. Il s'assit finalement au sommet du Trône d'Odin. Deux gardes se tenaient de chaque côté, alors qu'il regardait à travers les grandes fenêtres ouvertes de la salle du Trône qui donnaient sur Asgard ... sur son royaume.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Et pourtant, il se sentait vide.

Involontairement, Loki replia sa main gauche, se rappelant une fois de plus la sensation de sa peau en train de changer ...de se transformer ... révélant ...

Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si vide. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait jamais le rendre vraiment satisfait ? Il était une créature. _Une chose._ Cette pensée le fit froncer des sourcils. Est-ce que quelque chose pouvait lui faire ressentir du contentement ? Du bonheur ?

_Des mains douces. Un toucher apaisant._

« _Loki ..._ »

Loki serra les dents. Non. Ce n'était pas le bonheur. Il n'y en avait jamais eu, parce que cela n'était pas réel. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui avait dit, quels que soient les sentiments de jeune fille qu'elle avait exprimés…ce n'étaient que des mots vides de sens ...des promesses vides.

_Une petite main qui reposait sur son cœur. Un baiser déposé avec amour sur sa gorge._

« _Loki..._ »

Dès que quelque chose d'autre - quelque chose de mieux – lui était arrivé, elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait choisi Thor, comme tout le monde. Il avait pensé– il avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait trouvé la personne, l'unique personne des neuf royaumes, qui pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux en lui.

« _Je t'aime..._ »

Mais Thor avait gagné. Thor gagnait toujours. Voilà pourquoi le trône ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction, parce que ce n'était pas le trône qu'il avait voulu. C'était elle. L'endroit où était tombé Thor ou la puissance qu'avait gagné Loki importait peu ... cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Il ne la reverrait jamais. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle ne le regarderait plus jamais. Il était une chose. Un monstre. Que ressentirait-elle désormais pour lui, hormis de l'aversion ?

Ils savaient tous. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient tous été témoins. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas compris, ils avaient tous vu quelque chose de sombre en lui. Tout le monde... Même lui.

_Ses yeux bleus, son regard, sa confiance ..._

_Un sourire..._

Thor. Il voulait lui faire du mal ! La main de Loki serra autour de son sceptre. Il voulait lui faire savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il lui a _tout_ pris ! Il voulait le briser, il ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais esquisser à nouveau un sourire. Loki se leva de son trône, sceptre à la main, les yeux fixés droit devant. Il en serait ainsi. Il savait quels mots le briseraient. Loki se rendrait à Midgard et réduirait à néant le monde de Thor !

**Oo°oO**

Rosa s'agrippa nerveusement au siège déchiqueté de la «voiture» qu'elle chevauchait. Elle ne comprenait pas le moins du monde pour quelles raisons les humains semblaient tellement à l'aise dans ce piège mortel. Cela rebondissait, secouait et glissait sur le terrain accidenté du désert. Bien que l'engin était certainement une option plus rapide que de voyager à pied, elle regrettait d'avoir cédé à la gentillesse de ces étrangers. Soulagée de trouver une échappatoire à la chaleur ardent, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de savoir qui étaient ces gens et où ils l'emmenaient. Du moment qu'ils l'éloignaient du soleil ... mais ils allaient certainement mourir avant d'atteindre leur destination.

Laissant échapper un souffle haletant, Rosa jeta un regard en direction des deux hommes. Ils étaient jeunes. S'ils avaient été Asgardiens, leur âge correspondrait à peu près à celui de Rosa. Cependant, ils étaient mortels, de sorte qu'il était difficile pour elle de le déterminer. On racontait que les mortels possédaient une durée de vie de cent ans à peine, au mieux. Partant de ce principe, elle supposait qu'ils avaient la vingtaine.

Celui à la peau sombre, Matt, assis en direction de la ville, la main posée de manière nonchalante sur le volant, dirigeait le véhicule. L'autre, Travis, était retourné sur le siège avant pour lui faire face. L'air curieux, il l'examinant, l'observant sans gêne. Rosa, était sagement assise, faisant comme si son regard ne la rendait pas mal à l'aise. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être d'une chose normale dans ce royaume.

« Hum, Rosa. », demanda Travis, la faisant sursauter. « D'où venez-vous ? »

« Asgard. », répondit-elle, espérant un quelconque signe de ses compagnons. Peut-être que s'ils connaissaient, ils pourraient l'aider à trouver un chemin de retour. « Je suis domestique au Royaume du Père-de-toutes-choses. »

« ... Vous voulez dire que vous êtes une bonne soeur ? », questionna Matt d'un ton agréable tout en ignorant le regard étrange que lui adressait Travis .

« Je ne connais pas ce mot », avoua Rosa, désemparée.

« Asgard. », se hasarda Matt, plein d'espoirs. « Où est-ce que cela se trouve ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant ? »

Rosa le fixa, l'air vraiment inquiet.

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'Asgard ? Le royaume des Dieux ... oh ... Midgard », murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête alors qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Tout prenait sens, ce manque de compréhension entre eux. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle. Midgard avait la réputation d'être un royaume relativement pacifique. Ces habitants n'avaient jamais eu de querelles avec ceux d'Asgard, ou tout autre royaume d'ailleurs. C'étaient des enfants dans un ancien Univers.

Soudainement encouragée, Rosa se pencha.

« La nuit dernière, quand je suis tombée… », commença-t-elle. « …certains mortels nous ont trouvés - le prince Thor et moi. »

« Mortels. », plaisanta Travis tout en hochant la tête. « Continuez, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Ils l'ont neutralisé ... et ils parlaient de l'emmener dans un hôpital…»

« On se demande pourquoi. »

« _Travis._ »

« Cet hôpital, savez-vous ce que c'est ? », poursuivit Rosa.

« Euh ouais, j'en ai entendu parler une ou deux fois.»

« Pourriez-vous me déposer là-bas ? »

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! », répondit Travis. « N'est-ce pas, Matt ? »

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs d'hôpitaux bondés, Matt se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Travis », murmura Matt, l'air peu sûr de lui.

Il regarda Rosa qui marchait devant les deux garçons, observant autour d'elle avec un air craintif. Elle se comportait comme si elle n'avait jamais rencontré de technologie dans sa vie. Travis lui avait exposé sa théorie selon laquelle elle venait de la communauté des Amish***.** Cependant, cela ne correspondait pas. D'où venait-elle ?

Il rata l'occasion de le lui demander quand Rosa s'approcha d'une dame qui avançait dans leur direction.

« Je vous demande pardon, ma dame », dit poliment Rosa interrompant ainsi l'infirmière. « Je cherche le Prince Thor on l'a amené ici au cours de la nuit."

La grosse femme se tourna vers elle, soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous connaissez le cinglé qui a massacré ce lieu la nuit dernière ? Un vrai psychopathe. Il a mobilisé de nombreux agents de sécurité, médecins ... cassé l'équipement ... »

Rosa hésita. La femme la fixa un instant avant de se retourner pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle fit signe un garde de sécurité à proximité qui se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

« Que disiez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non », l'interrompit Matt. « Non, non. Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré auparavant. Aucun de nous d'ailleurs ! On vient d'entendre parler d'un mec qui a massacré cet endroit, comme vous nous l'avez dit et nous voulions y jeter un coup d'œil. Ça devait être énorme ! »

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres.

« Mmmh. »

Matt saisit le bras de Rosa.

« Nous allions justement partir. »

« Rosa, Travis, allons-y. », dit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Tous les trois, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie la plus proche, Matt entrainait une Rosa distraite qui examinait les visages de chaque personne sur son passage, en espérant que l'un d'eux serait le Prince.

« Matt », murmura Travis, de manière à ne pas être entendu. « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

« Continues de marcher, Travis », se contenta de répondre Matt.

« Nous devrions la remettre entre les mains de ces personnes ! »

« Nous ne savons rien à son sujet. »

« Exactement ! », souffla Travis. « Matt, s'il te plait ! Ca pourrait être une fugitive ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a fait ce mec, Thor, dans cette chambre d'hôpital ! »

« Travis, on ne peut pas lui reprocher les torts d'une autre personne ! »

« Est-ce que ce serait un sentiment de culpabilité de ta part ? Parce que tu as failli la percuter avec ta voiture ? »

« Pour moi, elle n'est pas dangereuse ! »

« Non mais t'es complètement taré ! »

« Êtes-vous conscients que je vous entends ? », les interrompit Rosa.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de marcher dans le silence puis ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils approchaient d'une route, à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

« S'il vous plaît, peu importe ce que ces gens disent, ce n'est pas vrai. Il s'agit de Thor Odinson, le puissant dieu du tonnerre. »

« Ouais, Matt aussi est connu pour être un peu le 'Dieu du Tonnerre'. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer, Travis ! »

Rosa soupira.

« Matt, Travis ... Je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait peut-être préférable, pour nous, de nous séparer. Je suis la cause de vos querelles. Or, je suis certaine que Thor se trouve quelque part à proximité d'ici. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas la personne la plus difficile à localiser. Même dans un lieu aussi étrange que celui-ci. »

L'air distrait, elle balaya du regard les alentours avant de retourner son attention sur les deux jeunes gens en les saluant. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. »

Rosa s'éloigna d'eux et se dirigea vers la route. Même pas un instant plus tard, il y eut un crissement de pneus, une myriade de klaxons et quelques pilotes furieux crachant des insultes à l'idiote de fille qui ne regardait même pas avant de traverser une route.

Les garçons s'échangèrent un regard.

« Putain », soupira Travis. « Rosa, attendez ! »

**Oo°oO**

Loki se déplaçait lentement vers Mjolnir. Peut-être que s'il pouvait avoir ce ... peut-être qu'il était digne de soulever le marteau de la Force. S'il pouvait juste posséder ce ... Par pitié ...

**Oo°oO**

La nuit était tombée quand Matt et Travis avaient enfin convaincu Rosa d'appeler ça un jour.

« Nous ne pourrons en faire plus ce soir, Rosa », déclara gentiment Matt. « Pourquoi ne pas s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, nous reprendrons là où on en était ? »

« Mais avant… », l'interrompit Travis. « J'ai besoin d'un verre. Allons-y, je connais un endroit. Matt, tu conduis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est censé être drôle ? »

Ils l'emmenèrent dans ce qu'ils appelaient un bar. Une pièce sombre remplie de photos étranges, avec des lumières sur les murs et le plafond. Une étrange musique retentissait tout autour d'eux, mais Rosa ne voyait pas d'instruments. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Matt commanda pour chacun d'eux une bière. Rosa, après pris une gorgée généreuse, cracha le liquide, et se mit à tousser et postillonner. Le goût amer était horrible, mais le pétillant était insupportable. Quel genre de liquide était-ce? Elle n'avait jamais rien gouté quoique ce soit qui y ressemble.

« Vous ne buvez pas d'alcool, hein, Rosa ? », questionna Travis, après avoir vidé la moitié de son verre en trois gorgées profondes.

« Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas la chose la plus agréable que j'ai goûtée. ».

Elle essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main du mieux qu'elle put, faisant de son mieux pour se débarrasser du goût.

« Eh bien, honnêtement, on ne boit pas ça pour le goût, chérie. »

Matt posa son verre.

« Rosa, dites-moi franchement d'où vous venez ? »

« Pas encore, Matt, allez. », gémit Travis.

« Cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Peut-être que son esprit est un peu moins brumeux. »

« Mat… »

A nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes en vinrent vite à se quereller mais Rosa ne les écoutait pas. Elle fixait deux hommes assis au bar. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, était-ce vraiment lui ? Elle se leva, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'homme blond ingurgitant une énorme chope de bière.

« Rosa, où allez-vous ? », demanda Matt. Travis et lui la suivait son regard.

L'air hésitant, elle approcha lentement de l'homme. Terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir commis une erreur. Quand elle fut enfin assez proche, elle tendit la main et la déposa sur son épaule.

« Thor ? », l'interrogea-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

L'homme blond massif se tourna vers elle. Pendant un instant, il ne sembla pas la reconnaitre, jusqu'à ce que soudain, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Rosa ! »

L'homme se leva et l'étreignit fortement.

« Thor », murmura-t-elle, à la fois soulagée et étrangement horrifiée de le voir si détendu et à l'aise, « Vous êtes en vie ... »

« Que faites-vous ici ? », rit Thor.

Inquiète, Rosa le dévisagea.

« Vous ne vous en souvenez donc pas ? Je suis tombée avec vous. Je vous ai cherché toute la journée ... S'il vous plaît, savez-vous comment rentrer chez nous ? »

Le visage de Thor se crispa à cette question et Rosa sentit un nœud dans son estomac.

« Venez, nous devons parler dans un endroit plus calme. », déclara-t-il.

**Oo°oO**

Loki fut extirpé de ses pensées par des échos de pas. Il leva les yeux pour voir une femme l'approcher, portant un grand plat de fruits juteux et de délicieuses tranches de viande. La jeune femme maintenait ses yeux détournés de son visage, son regard rivé sur le sol. La rage bouillait en lui ; il fronça des sourcils.

_Vous** allez** me regarder_, pensa-t-il, se penchant en avant et en ouvrant sa bouche pour ordonner à la femme de faire cela. Cependant, la phrase mourut sur lèvres quand il reconnut la domestique. Il se laissa retomber sur son Trône, lançant des regards noirs à celle-ci, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui.

« Votre souper, votre majesté », déclara calmement Lyora, mais Loki saisit aussitôt le tremblement dans sa voix.

Cette malheureuse femme était la dernière personne à laquelle Loki souhaitait parler, « Mettez-le là-bas et sortez. »

Lyora hocha la tête et se tenait sans un mot, se rapprochant du roi récemment couronné. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle prenait le plateau. Loki la regardait, et pendant un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent ... et tout à coup ... cela provoqua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Loki se redressa, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Ce contact éphémère avait réveillé quelque chose. Il sentit que cela s'étirait, s'étendait, et de l'étalement urbain et chuinter_. Je suis ici_, cela lui disait_, je suis ici_ ... Mais qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il fixait devant lui alors qu'elle se retirait de la salle du trône. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'avait-il vu ?

Loki se tenait immobile.

Il y avait eu quelque chose ... quelque chose dans son regard qu'il connaissait… intimement ... ... dans ses mains tremblantes. Il grogna et se précipita à la suite de la domestique.

Auparavant, il avait tellement été aveuglé par la rage, par sa haine pour Thor, brisé par la trahison de Rosa qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce qui se glissait de ses lèvres. Il avait été tellement anéanti par la douleur quand cette femme lui avait remis le collier de Rosa qu'il n'avait pas observé ce serpent sur son chemin, s'enroulant autour de son cou et caressant son visage avec sa langue fourchue. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette joie en étant couronné roi... Mais maintenant, il le sentait, enroulé autour de son cœur. Le mensonge de Lyora.

A un coin, il tourna et la vit se précipiter dans le couloir. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule en entendant les bruits de pas lourd et aussitôt, elle accéléra, mais Loki marchait à la même vitesse. Encore une fois, Lyora accélèra le rythme.

« Domestique. », tonna la voix de Loki à travers le couloir vide et en l'entendant, Lyora se mit à courir.

Loki grogna et sentit sa magie ressurgir. En une seconde, il faisait face à la jeune femme dont le cri cessa aussitôt quand Loki serra une main autour de son cou. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa chair et il la jeta violemment contre le mur de pierres au-dessus d'elle. Il la maintenait immobile, presque aveuglé par la rage alors qu'elle haletait, grattant désespérément sa poigne de fer sur sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ? », rugit-il.

Il avait été si stupide. Des souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit.

_« Loki ...», avait-elle murmuré, « S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. »_

_Elle l'avait vu serrant le collier et elle avait changé ... parce qu'elle avait compris._

_« Loki, non ! ». _

_Elle l'avait poussé ... elle l'avait protégé._

Leurs regards se croisèrent. D'emblée, Loki fut choqué de voir la haine de la femme reflétée dans son regard glacial. Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

Bien que sa voix tremblait de peur, elle le regardait, le fixant droit dans les yeux, « Je la protégeais ... d'un monstre. _»_

Un monstre...

Loki desserra son emprise mais il ne la laissa pas partir. Son cœur tambourinait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible tandis qu'une petite lueur d'espoir s'éveilla en lui. La domestique lui avait menti. Rosa n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Elle s'était précipité vers lui, elle l'avait poussé loin du danger. Elle l'avait voulu. Et cette jeune femme, dont il possédait la vie entre ses mains, l'avait éloigné de lui. Il serra à nouveau. Ce serait si facile d'écraser sa trachée et de la regarder étendue au sol en train de mourir ... haletant ...

Le visage souriant de Rosa apparut dans son esprit. Si elle le voyait dans cette situation...

Loki se rapprocha dangereusement de la femme, ignorant ses tentatives de retirer sa main.

« Vous comptiez pour elle. »

Sa voix était grave alors qu'il sifflait à son oreille.

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas vous tuer », poursuivit-il. « ... Vous aviez de l'importance à ses yeux. »

Elle l'observa avec crainte, à peine consciente.

Il la jeta parterre et maintenu un regard noir avant de se diriger vers ses appartements. Ses oreilles percevaient ses halètements erratiques et ses sanglots alors qu'elle respirait autant qu'elle pouvait.

Son cœur tonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il traversait le Palais vers ses appartements.

Il lui suffisait de jeter un sort dans la coupe. Pour la voir, pour savoir où elle était. Il la localiserait et irait la chercher pour la ramener. Arrivé à destination, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Rapidement, il remplit le bassin avec de l'eau et se pencha au-dessus, la respiration lourde, caressant la magie, la cherchant. Pour s'infiltrer dans chaque recoin de tous les neuf royaumes jusqu'à ce qu'il la touche et se dévoile.

Sa Rosa ...

**Oo°oO**

Juste à l'extérieur du bar, Rosa fixa ces constellations étrangères, serrant ses bras autour d'elle tandis que Thor était assis sur le trottoir derrière elle, racontant sa rencontre avec Loki du point de vue du SHIELD.

Rosa cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes, refusant de pleurer en face de lui. Elle avait été si certaine ... si certaine que si elle trouvait Thor, tout irait bien. Elle pensait qu'il saurait comment retourner chez eux, comment joindre Loki.

Mais tout espoir était perdu. Il n'était pas capable de soulever Mjolnir ... Odin était mort ... et Loki la détestait. Il pensait qu'elle avait choisi son frère. Il était parti...

Derrière elle, elle entendit Thor renifler. Elle se retourna et le vit baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Il avait aussi tout perdu ...et même plus. Sa maison, son trône, son Père et l'amour de sa mère.

Rosa se sentit engourdie alors qu'elle se déplaçait lentement - distraitement - vers lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit sa grande main, entrelaçant leurs doigts et se penchant contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

« Tout ira bien, Thor ... », murmura-t-elle. « Tout ira bien à la fin. »

Une larme finalement glissa de l'œil de Rosa et coula le long de sa joue.

« Je suis ici. », souffla-t-elle et elle déposa un baiser réconfortant contre son épaule avant de reposer à nouveau sa tête contre lui. « Nous allons trouver une solution ... ça ira. »

Ils restèrent assis là à regarder leurs doigts entrelacés.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Quel long chapitre pour Noël ! **

**Il était fantastique, j'ai cru que Lyora allait mourir mais non... roooh dommage. Je suis fan de Matt et Travis et vous ? ^^**

***Pour information, la communauté Amish est une communauté religieuse qui vit de manière très simple, totalement à l'écart de la société moderne. D'où la blagounette !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos petits mots. Je compte bientôt reprendre la fiction et la réviser depuis le début car maintenant, je vois de nombreuses maladresses dans la traduction...comme quoi on progresse !**

**Joyeux Noël !**


	16. Of Hope and Flames

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [qui appartient à « I Have a Paper Heart ».] ! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

Ci-dessous, vous trouverez une note de l'auteure que je trouvais importante de traduire.

_Note de l'auteur _« I Have a Paper Heart_ » : Concernant ce chapitre, je suis mitigée. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, pour les événements dans Thor et Avengers, je veux que mes chapitres soient des sortes de scènes supprimées ; c'est ce que j'ai fait et je PENSE avoir placé suffisamment d'informations pour vous permettre de voir où tout se passe par rapport à la chronologie du film. Sinon, s'il vous plaît faites-le moi savoir ! Je serais plus qu'heureuse de revenir en arrière et de faire quelques corrections.  
Un long chapitre pour pallier à mon absence. Concernant le film, ça commence à partir de la matinée après l'arrivée de Thor sur terre (donc quand il s'échappe de l'hôpital) jusqu'au moment où Selvig le sauve des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D et l'emmène se saouler au bar._

**.**

**« The Story of a Fallen Star »**

**De**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**.**

**« Of Hope and Flames »**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Ils étaient assis là, murés dans leur mutisme. Rosa ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé ; elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas penser au temps qui avait passé … à Midgard ... loin de tout et éloignée de tous. Loin de lui. Y penser la faisait souffrir. Elle refusait de s'y confronter...

Quand elle repensait à Loki, elle se disait qu'il devait être terriblement mal en point. Elle savait à quel point Odin comptait à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer avec quelques mots, mais son seul désir, c'était que son père soit fier de lui, comme il l'était de Thor. Loki manquait cruellement d'amour. Rosa espérait qu'il ait ressenti de l'amour avant le décès de son père.

_Je t'aime, Loki ..._ se disait-elle, _je t'aimerai éternellement ..._

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et menacèrent de couler. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Il n'avait aucune raison de revenir vers elle. Encore moins maintenant que Thor avait été banni, et que Loki pensait que …s'il avait au moins essayé de lui parler. Elle avait seulement besoin de quelques précieuses secondes pour lui faire savoir que toute cette histoire était fausse, que Lyora lui avait menti.

Thor bougea à côté d'elle, ce qui l'extirpa de ses pensées. Quand elle releva la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la jeune femme. Il avait l'air différent ... plus vieux. Il y avait quelque chose de si calme en lui désormais.

« Quand j'ai dit à ma famille que nous allions nous marier ... vos yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. », rappela calmement Thor, il ne s'agissait pas d'une accusation mais plutôt d'un fait dont il réalisait l'ampleur. « J'ai tenté de l'ignorer, mais mes mots ont brisé votre cœur. »

« Thor ... », commença-t-elle à dire.

Alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots, Thor saisit l'opportunité. Son père avait essayé de lui donner une leçon, et peut-être que c'était une étape dans son apprentissage.

« Rosa, vous étiez le seul moyen de prouver que je ne suis pas le fou que mon frère prétend que je suis. Lorsque vous n'êtes pas tombée dans mes bras comme tant d'autres, j'ai cru vous faire voir ce que j'étais afin de lui prouver le contraire. Je ne voulais pas avoir tort, je ne voulais pas être meilleur. Juste lui montrer qu'il se trompait sur mon compte. Mais j'étais tellement déterminé que j'en ai oublié mes véritables intentions, jusqu'à omettre de vous traiter avec respect et faire preuve de dignité. J'ai cru que vous aviez vu quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de diffèrent en moi. Je me suis laissé emporter, Rosa. En outre, ce que je n'avais pas réalisé, c'est que vous agissiez ainsi et que vous vous éloigniez de moi parce que votre cœur appartenait déjà à un autre. »

L'estomac de Rosa se contracta désagréablement car c'était la dernière chose dont elle souhaitait parler. Pas maintenant, surtout après avoir appris qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Loki. A vrai dire, l'idée de se confesser à Thor, le frère de l'être aimé, semblait …stupide. Thor représentait tout ce que Rosa avait laissé à Asgard. S'il devenait furieux en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de Loki, son élu, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de l'abandonner ? Après tout, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Et que ferait-elle alors ? Rosa soupira et regarda au loin, luttant contre les larmes qui montaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Qui est-ce ? Dites-en moi plus à son sujet. », demanda calmement Thor en la contemplant. Constatant son mutisme, il l'encouragea. « Rosa, tout va bien. Vous  
pouvez me le dire. »

Une fois de plus, Rosa ne parla pas. Son regard portait au loin dans le désert aride, elle se mordit la lèvre.

Thor sourit et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Rosa, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais... »

Aussitôt, Rosa lui jeta un regard nerveux avant de regarder devant elle. Son cœur se mit à tonner dans sa poitrine et elle était ravie que l'obscurité lui cache les rougeurs qui apparaissaient jusque dans son cou.

Thor ne détourna pas son regard ; ainsi, la réaction de Rosa ne passa pas inaperçue. Il était assis à examiner son visage, la façon dont elle triturait nerveusement sa lèvre. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre si hésitante ? Qui pouvait être par hasard cet homme dont révéler l'identité la rendait si mal à l'aise ? Quand il avait fait part de ses intentions à sa famille et ses amis, il y avait vraiment eu beaucoup d'appréhension, mais également du bonheur et des félicitations ! De la part de tout le monde ! Non ... pas tout le monde ... tous sauf…

En y repensant, les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent, les pièces dispersées d'un puzzle compliqué venaient soudainement de s'imbriquer devant lui. Il était là, mais cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste, si difficile à accepter.

« ... avant notre chute ... c'est le nom de Loki que vous vouliez prononcer ... Vous…vous l'appeliez par son nom, pas votre Altesse, ou Mon Seigneur. Vous avez dit Loki. ».

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard de Rosa croisa le sien.

« Thor ... »

« ... chaque fois que je parlais de vous en sa présence, un sentiment de colère l'envahissait. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que ce soit lui parce que ... par le Tout-Puissant, Rosa. »

Rosa grinça des dents, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, attendant sa réaction. Elle attendit sa colère, sa haine même … Quand Thor se mit à rire, elle fut choquée, même cela paraissait de tristesse. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, peu confiante de ce qui se passait exactement. Thor, encore abasourdi, tendit sa main et passa son bras autour d'elle. Il la sentit tressaillir, mais il l'ignora, la serrant tout doucement. A son tour, il luttait pour trouver ses mots, silencieux pendant un certain temps.

« Il semble que je dois à mon frère des excuses sincères. J'ai toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de lui prendre que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre... Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis des mois », répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte. « Nous avons gardé le secret pendant si longtemps. Il allait l'annoncer à sa famille la nuit où vous… »

Le poids et la chaleur du bras de Thor disparurent et Rosa se réprimanda en elle-même. Thor avait perdu beaucoup de choses et ce n'était pas non plus juste de rejeter la faute sur lui. En toute honnêteté, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour en faire le coupable. Il ne savait rien. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à l'un d'eux. Elle posa doucement une main sur son avant-bras.

Rosa lui adressa un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas important, Thor. Il pense, il pense que... »

La phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge, et elle dut s'éloigner pour cacher ses larmes.

Au fur et à mesure qu'un sentiment de culpabilité montait en lui, le visage de Thor s'assombrissait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle termine cette phrase. Il réalisa exactement ce qu'elle essayait de lui  
dire. Ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oh Rosa... pardonnez-moi... »

Rosa hocha la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Elle ne parla pas. C'était comme si tous les mots prononcés jusqu'à présent l'avaient fait se sentir horriblement mal.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé. », lui dit calmement Thor.

Elle laissa échapper un rire léger.

« En effet. »

« J'ai sympathisé avec des mortels. Darcy, elle m'a parlé de son foyer. Je vous emmènerai chez elle où vous pourrez vous y reposer. »

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda Rosa par peur d'être délaissée. La crainte d'être seule dans le royaume de Midgard envahissait ses pensées.

« Je dois aller chercher une amie. Jane. »

« Jane ? », dit calmement Rosa en serrant ses genoux contre elle. « Qui est Jane ? »

Elle aimait la façon dont Thor prononcer le nom de la femme, doucement avec un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. En le disant, il n'y avait nulle once d'arrogance dans sa voix. Il était sincère, rien en comparaison à la manière dont il lui avait parlé pour lui « faire la cour ». Non, cette manière dont il prononçait le nom de la concernée et cette douceur dans le regard lui rappelaient comment Loki lui parlait. A ce souvenir, Rosa ressentit une grande chaleur et un poids sur son cœur à la fois. Thor commença à lui parler de cette inconnue qui l'avait frappé avec son van. À deux reprises.

**Oo°oO**

« Oh, wow, un autre ! », s'exclama Darcy quand elle ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme, debout, contemplait avec admiration Rosa tout en inspectant sa tenue vestimentaire ; c'est alors qu'elle comprit que Thor et cette femme étaient arrivés tous les deux par accident.

Rosa se tenait debout et mal à l'aise dans le couloir d'un modeste immeuble, à côté de la porte de l'appartement de Darcy, accompagnée par Thor, Matt, Travis et Selvig, bien éméché en train de danser.

« Darcy, », déclara Thor. Avec ses épaules, il remplissait presque l'encadrement de la porte. « C'est Rosa, une amie très chère. Elle tombait de Midgard avec moi. Je recherche un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer jusqu'au lever du soleil. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de lui permettre de rester ici ? »

« Vous avez la faveur des Dieux, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-elle, lui jetant quelques œillades. Elle regarda en direction de son minuscule appartement aussi grand qu'une boite à chaussures et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. « Entrez. Elle peut dormir sur le canapé. Jouer les hôtes pour une Déesse semble bien plus amusant que de rester assise, en sous-vêtements, à regarder Family Guy, de toute façon. »

« C'est discutable. », protesta Travis vis-à-vis de la remarque de Darcy, en entrant dans l'appartement.

Darcy cligna des yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Travis. Je suis avec la cinglée. Nous l'avons trouvée dans le désert ce matin. Je lui ai sauvée la vie en lui évitant d'être percutée par trois voitures d'aujourd'hui. », se vanta-t-il, en gonflant sa poitrine avec fierté.

Tout en tentant de ne pas rouler des yeux, Matt s'avança.

« Je m'appelle Matt. Je suis avec cet idiot. » Il regarda Travis du coin de l'œil. « Bien que, dès que c'est possible, j'évite de l'admettre. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Matt. Votre ami n'est pas mal », dit Darcy en jetant un coup d'œil à Travis, un sourire narquois esquissé sur les lèvres.

« C'est discutable. », répondit Matt, en secouant la tête. Il se tourna pour observer Rosa qui se déplaçait lentement à travers la chambre en désordre, examinant les objets inconnus, son front plissé et son regard triste.

Il observait à quel point elle avait l'air malheureuse. Cela n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de leur soutenir qu'une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé Thor, tout irait bien. Matt eut du mal à le croire quand ce gars, Thor, s'avéra être réel. Mais il était bien là, assis, en train de boire à un bar, comme s'il attendait qu'elle vienne vers lui. Et elle était venue vers lui. Elle l'avait trouvé. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle allait le trouver. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'air si triste... si déprimée...

Matt se mit à écouter la conversation de Travis et Darcy en train de se chamailler pour savoir lequel avait ramassé le plus étrange des « Dieux ».

« J'ai vu mon gars manger une boîte entière de pop tarts en moins de trois minutes ! », dit Darcy à Travis, les bras croisés et l'air satisfait.

« La nôtre ne fait pas ça. », répondit Travis, l'air vraiment désappointé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Darcy regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Travis et son regard se remplit brusquement d'indignation.

« Euh, euh ! N'y pense même pas, mec ! », gronda-t-elle en voyant Thor déposer Selvig sur son divan. « J'ai hébergé vos clodos, mais le vieil homme, c'est le problème de Jane ! Emmenez-le dans sa caravane ! »

Avant même que Darcy n'ait réussi à sortir Thor et Selvig, ivre, de son appartement, Thor se tourna vers Rosa et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Restez ici, Rosa. Nous parlerons dans la matinée. Nous allons trouver une solution. »

Rosa hocha la tête en silence, esquissant un doux sourire avant de regarder Thor hisser Selvig sur son épaule et souhaiter à chacun d'entre eux une bonne nuit. Darcy ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants, l'air légèrement exaspéré.

« Okay ! Quelqu'un veut une bière ? », proposa-t-elle.

Matt la regarda, visiblement réticent. « Es-tu sûre que ça ira si nous dormons ici ? »

« Oui, mec ! Fais comme chez toi. » Dit-elle, en désignant une fois de plus son minuscule espace de vie. « Euh... j'ai des couvertures de rechange et de la bouffe mais tu vas avoir l'impression d'être sur le plus confortable des sols. »

« Quoi, votre lit n'est pas assez grand pour une personne de plus ? », la taquina Travis en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

Le défiant, Darcy leva un sourcil.

Travis et Darcy continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, et Matt saisit cette occasion pour s'éloigner du couple et s'asseoir à côté de Rosa. Elle était déjà allongée sur le canapé, bien qu'elle fût éveillée, à regarder les étoiles là-haut par la large fenêtre de l'appartement.

« Rosa… », dit calmement Matt. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Distraite, Rosa hocha la tête.

« Nous avons trouvé Thor. », chuchota Matt en caressant ses cheveux.

La femme perdit son sang-froid quand une larme finit par couler. « Il ne sait pas comment rentrer à la maison », gémit-elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Hé… », murmura calmement Matt. « Ça va aller, Rosa. Vous verrez. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je ne le reverrai jamais... » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne le reverrai jamais... »

C'est avec un air attristé que Matt l'observa alors qu'elle répéta maintes et maintes fois cette phrase, sa voix diminuant lentement alors qu'elle s'endormait.

**Oo°oO**

Rosa fut réveillée par un tapotement sur ses mains. Elle plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière du matin, leva la tête et croisa le regard de Darcy qui était penchée sur elle. Désorientée, elle regarda autour pour voir Matt et Travis sur des couvertures miteuses de chaque côté de la table. Chacun gémit, bâilla et se frotta les yeux, l'air endormi. Apparemment, ils venaient d'avoir subi le même réveil que Rosa.

« Allez, les gars ! Si on n'arrive pas chez Jane assez tôt, on n'aura pas le petit-déj' gratos ! », insista Darcy. Elle se brossa les cheveux de manière assez brusque puis mit ses lunettes, en regardant les autres avec impatience.

Matt gémit en se levant et en tirant sur sa chemise.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas choisi le coin le plus confortable du sol dont tu parlais, Darcy. »

« Moi non plus ». Travis s'étira et grimaça. Il leva la tête et tua Darcy du regard. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé être ton nounours, bébé. »

« Parce que je suis une fille bien et tu devras mettre la main à la patte si tu veux obtenir un peu de ce que tu souhaites. Allez, on y va, j'ai faim. »

L'appartement de Darcy se situait à deux rues du studio de Jane. Darcy marchait devant, menant le groupe, Travis non loin derrière elle, qui essayait avec amusement de s'emparer de sa main. Darcy riait et s'en éloignait, Rosa regardait la scène avec un petit sourire.

« Alors », dit calmement Matt, Rosa ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il marchait à côté d'elle. « Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est une belle journée. C'est un_ nouveau_ jour. », répondit Rosa, en évitant la question.

Matt hésita.

« La nuit dernière, vous étiez assez déçue... »

Rosa ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Elle tourna la tête loin de lui, alors qu'une rougeur due à la honte colorait son cou.

« Qui est-ce, Rosa ? Qui est-ce que vous n'allez plus revoir ? »

Rosa s'éclaircit gorge. Elle déglutit bruyamment, une boule dans la gorge la gênait. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle voulait être forte. En n'y parvenant pas, elle craignait de faire face à sa défaite, elle devrait se confronter à la dure réalité, être loin de lui, pour toujours.

« Loki. », répondit-elle, en serrant la mâchoire. « Son nom est Loki. »

« Qui c'est ? »

Rosa baissa les yeux. « Le frère de Thor... lui et moi... »

« Allez », dit Darcy en interpellant le couple. « Si je n'ai pas mon bacon à cause de votre rythme de petits vieux, je vais vous vous botter le derrière ! »

« Bonjour, Darcy. », fit une voix de femme, une femme brune qui attendait près la porte, les saluant à leur approche. « Pas de panique. Je vous ai entendu venir, et il reste du bacon. »

« Selvig a la gueule de bois ? »

Darcy courut à l'intérieur toute excitée.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas si fort. » Le vieil homme la supplia, ses paumes pressaient ses tempes.

« Jane ! », dit Darcy un peu plus fort que nécessaire puis elle lâcha un sourire quand Selvig gémit. « C'est Travis et Matt ! Et ici, Rosa ! »

« Vous êtes Rosa. » Jane sourit et se précipita en avant. « C'est incroyable de vous rencontrer. Thor m'a tout dit sur votre royaume et j'espérais peut-être obtenir plus d'information de votre part. Vous savez, comme une seconde opinion ou un point de vue différent ou quelque chose de ce genre ! »

Rosa observa la femme, il y avait de l'excitation dans ses yeux. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce que Thor lui avait dit était vrai, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'y croire. Une logique de Mortel s'était installée en elle, et Rosa ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain scepticisme.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. », insista Rosa, et si ça avait été possible, le sourire de Jane se serait élargi plus encore.

Selvig releva la tête de ses mains assez longtemps pour parler. « Peut-être que nous pourrions le faire après le petit déjeuner, quand tout le monde sera plus réveillé. »

« Oh, oui. » Jane adressait un sourire radieux à Rosa. « Bien sûr. »

Elle se hâta de retourner vers la cuisine dans laquelle Thor se tenait debout près de la cheminée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, il lui adressa un doux sourire, lui tendant son assiette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rosa et hocha la tête pour la saluer. Rosa le gratifia d'un léger sourire en retour. En silence, elle s'assit, toujours face à Jane et Thor alors qu'ils préparaient le repas. Les deux se souriaient l'un l'autre, se jeter des œillades avant de détourner leur regard. Chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient, Jane rougissait et Thor l'observait, tout sourire, heureux.

Peut-être que Thor pouvait vraiment trouver son bonheur ici, c'est ce que Rosa pensait, alors qu'elle luttait contre la montée de ressentiments qui s'immisça soudainement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. En regardant nerveusement le couple qui parlait tranquillement -avec des mots qui n'avait de signification que pour eux-, le sentiment ressurgissait. Rosa avait très envie d'un foyer.

Comme si quelqu'un là-haut dans le cosmos avait lu ses pensées et réprouvait ses propos, il y eut un bruit à la fenêtre et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le son. Rosa resta bouche bée à la vue de Dame Sif et du Trio Palatin qui s'agitaient avec enthousiasme devant un Thor particulièrement confus.

Haletante, Rosa était debout et observait alors que Thor avança à la rencontre des guerriers et leur fit une accolade tour à tour. L'espoir qui naquit en elle à la simple vue de ceux-ci continuait de croître lorsqu'ils déclarèrent qu'ils venaient les récupérer.

Il y avait encore une chance – une vraie chance – pour que tout se passe bien. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, Rosa esquissa un sourire sincère. Mais ensuite, on raconta des choses sur Loki... des choses terribles, qui ne pouvaient être vraies.

Sif observa Rosa du coin de l'œil, alors qu'ils racontaient aux Asgardiens les actes de Loki . Elle vit la détresse sur son visage. Rosa ne voulait clairement pas croire ce qu'elle entendait, et, en effet, faisait de son mieux pour rejeter ce qu'on lui disait. Jetant un coup d'œil rapidement vers Thor, convaincu qu'il était distrait, le Sif saisit Rosa par le bras et la tira à part, loin des oreilles.

« Rosa », murmura-t-elle rapidement, en ignorant la confusion de Rosa. « Ce n'est pas seulement Thor qui doit faire face aux actes de Loki. Vous devez aussi... je sais ce que vous êtes pour lui. »

« Comment avez-vous … »

« Je vous ai vu ensemble. Je l'ai vu vous dire qu'il vous aimait... Rosa, peu importe ce qu'il est, ou ce que vous avez pensé qu'il était, cet homme a disparu. Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais existé. »

Sif lui raconta comment le groupe avait essayé de convaincre Loki de ramener son frère, leurs soupçons selon lesquels Loki menait les Géants de Frost vers Asgard. Ce fut lorsque Sif mentionna la rumeur selon laquelle Loki avait attaqué l'un des Palais des Servantes pour des raisons inconnues qu'elle déclencha vraiment une réaction chez Rosa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle s'empara du bras de Sif, les mains tremblantes.

« Vous devez me ramener à la maison ! », la supplia Rosa, désespérée. « Vous devez me ramener à lui. Si je pouvais lui parler … »

« Rosa, j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard. Regardez ce qu'il a fait à son _propre frère_... ». Ses paroles alourdirent l'atmosphère autour d'elles. Le regard de Sif s'adoucit quand elle parla de nouveau. « Je suis désolée. »

Le sol trembla brusquement sous leurs pieds, détournant l'attention des deux femmes. Tous les regards se rivèrent vers l'horizon pour constater un phénomène contre nature ; des sortes de nuages anormaux arrivaient et tourbillonnaient en direction de la terre.

**Oo°oO**

C'était le chaos. Tout autour d'eux, les gens couraient et criaient, les enfants pleuraient à la recherche de leurs parents et la peur se répandait comme une pandémie. Thor et les autres firent de leur mieux pour rassembler les personnes en dangers et les mettre en sécurité tandis que Sif et le Trio Palatin tentaient de ralentir les attaques impitoyables du Destructeur.

Rosa emmena une petite fille dans la voiture la plus proche. La famille ferma la porte et partit en trombe dans la direction opposée pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Destructeur. Rosa balaya du regard les alentours. La rue - déjà à moitié détruite- semblait moins envahit par les mortels désormais. C'était juste le Destructeur, se rapprochant, à la recherche de victimes.

Il était contrôlé par la magie de Loki. Il devait l'être. Et Rosa savait que ça voulait dire que Loki l'observait. De près. Elle devait bouger maintenant, alors que Thor était distrait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir, elle s'élança vers le géant de métal.

« Loki ! ». Rosa s'élança à travers les flammes. Elle savait que si elle s'approchait assez, il la verrait, il hésiterait, il l'écouterait. Elle pourrait l'arrêter. Elle devait l'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas Loki. Il ne l'était plus pour Thor et elle. Loki avait été blessé et il était plein de haine, mais elle savait qu'il ne prendrait jamais la vie de personnes innocentes parce qu'il l'avait perdue à cause de Thor.

_« Il n'est pas celui que tu penses, Rosa, je suis désolée. »_

Rosa écarta cette pensée. Non. Loki était bon,gentil et doux. Il n'était pas capable de tels actes. Elle avait juste besoin de lui parler. Elle pourrait l'en empêcher. Elle pourrait trouver une solution.

C'est alors que Rosa perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Quelqu'un qui s'était caché derrière une voiture renversée. Matt. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais le Destroyer avait détourné son regard pour le poser sur lui. Le feu reprit de plus belle. Même de là où elle se tenait, Rosa pouvait en sentir la chaleur. Elle fut saisie d'effroi. Ce garçon avait été là pour elle. Il l'avait aidée, réconfortée. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider malgré son incertitude sur la véracité de ses propos. Rosa se tourna pour faire face au Destroyer. Jamais elle ne l'atteindrait à temps. Mais elle pouvait rejoindre Matt. Elle avait fait son choix.

« Matt ! Attention ! » Elle se jeta en avant, et le percuta juste à temps pour le pousser sur le côté.

Rosa ne fut pas assez rapide pour sortir de la trajectoire du Destroyer, elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir les flammes.

Elle émit un cri quand l'explosion la frappa. Elle fut envoyée dans les airs et percuta le côté d'une voiture avec un _boom ! _Mais la force de l'impact ne fut pas semblable. Tout ce que Rosa pouvait ressentir n'était que la brûlure qui la prenait sur l'ensemble de son bras droit, son cou et une partie de sa mâchoire. La douleur était atroce. Lancinante, brûlante, crépitante. Sa chair la faisait souffrir. D'incessantes vagues de douleur s'emparaient de son corps encore et encore. Elle était couchée dans la poussière et la saleté, essayait de respirer, mais toute action lui  
causait des brûlures, même peu de mouvements. Elle gisait donc à terre, prenant de rapides respirations. Elle entendait à peine quand on cria son prénom.

Elle était hors-jeu. En état de choc. Tout, sauf la douleur lancinante, semblait si lointain et secondaire, comme un écho. Elle savait que Matt était tombé à genoux à côté d'elle et elle entendit Sif crier, en se demandant si elle était en vie. Cependant, c'était comme dans un rêve en suspens, bloquée** entre deux mondes différents.

Travis tomba sur ses genoux et elle, de l'autre côté. «Est-elle en vie ?», demanda-t-il, paniqué.

« Elle respire. », répondit Matt. Ses mains tremblantes sondaient les horribles brûlures, il avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Mon dieu ! »

Il y eut un autre boom bruyant alors que le Destructeur pulvérisait la vitrine d'une autre boutique. Les garçons se retournèrent pour le voir leur faire face, la lumière des flammes se régénérant à  
l'intérieur.

« Nous devons partir d'ici ! », hurla Travis.

Sans hésiter, Matt et Travis s'emparèrent de Rosa et la hissèrent sur ses jambes. Ils entendirent des petits cris de douleur à chaque fois que leurs peaux frottaient ses brûlures. En seulement quelques instants, alors qu'ils atteignaient le Trio Palatin, Rosa vit son monde sombrer peu à peu. Elle serra les dents, essayant de toutes ses forces de combattre cette sensation, mais la douleur était insupportable. C'en était trop. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Thor marcher calmement vers le géant de métal avant de perdre connaissance.

« Loki... », murmura-t-elle.

**Oo°oO**

Rosa s'assit brusquement, prenant de longues bouffées d'air. Les brûlures lui couvraient les bras et le cou, et elle balaya du regard l'environnement qui lui était complètement étranger. Elle était à l'intérieur d'un endroit, frais et paisible. Tout était si calme. Mais... Le Destructeur. Loki. Thor. Midgard. Une main ferme toucha l'épaule qui ne souffrait pas, la faisant sursauter. Elle jeta un œil derrière d'elle, prenant de courtes inspirations autant qu'elle put.

Sif se pencha sur elle, l'air compréhensive.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », la questionna Rosa, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Vous êtes à Asgard. », la renseigna calmement Sif. « Dans la salle de guérison ... vous avez été brûlée. »

Rosa n'avait pas besoin que Sif l'en informe. A chaque mouvement, ce qui restait de la peau sur son bras droit la brûlait. Elle commençait à être en sueur, son corps une fois de plus, incapable de supporter une telle douleur.

« Où est Loki ? », demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents. « Et Thor ? »

Sif leva les yeux à contrecœur pour répondre à Rosa. « Thor entreprend la fermeture du Bifröst. Il a été ouvert, et Heimdall se trouve dans la salle de guérison, inconscient. »

Rosa jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit contre le mur face à elle ; Heimdall y reposait. S'il était là, cela signifiait que…

« Je dois le voir », dit Rosa, déterminée à se lever. Elle fit de son mieux pour oublier un tant soit peu la douleur.

« Rosa vous ne pouvez pas ! Les guérisseurs n'ont pas encore examiné vos blessures. Si vous deviez y aller maintenant... » Sif s'empara de son poignet blessé. « Thor m'a ordonné de vous protéger. Je dois m'assurer que vous restiez ici. »

« Je dois en parler avec lui. Je peux trouver une solution ! » Rosa fixa Sif, le désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux. « S'il vous plaît. »

Sif relâcha légèrement son emprise. Rosa en profita pour libérer son bras et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir à l'arrêter, elle s'élança vers la porte.

* * *

**Vous remerciant d'avoir lu !**

**J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous ont laissé des commentaires sur la fic originale ! C'est super gentil et je suis vraiment contente que cela vous incite à voir la vraie version !**

**Bisous, **

**LPE**


	17. Of Pain and the Fall

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [qui appartient à « I Have a Paper Heart ».] ! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

**.**

**« The Story of a Fallen Star »**

**De**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**.**

**« Of Pain and the Fall »**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

_Non, Loki._

Rosa traversait en courant les salles du palais aussi vite que possible. Elle bouscula plusieurs personnes qui n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre sur le côté mais elle les poussait hors de son chemin, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas être ralentie. Une ou deux fois, un garde lui cria d'arrêter, mais elle l'ignora, ne jetant même pas un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'ils l'avaient suivie.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle fit enfin irruption devant les immenses portes de la grande entrée du Palais, dans l'air frais de la nuit . Elle leva les yeux en direction du bout du Bifröst pour voir une lumière éblouissante qui grandissait. Cela commençait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle devait le trouver.

Rapidement, Rosa balaya alentour. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce chemin à pied. Son visage se mua en un sourire. Le destin, semblait-il, était en sa faveur. Elle courut vers le cheval d'un garde laissé sans surveillance — un étalon robuste, déjà sellé, qui l'attendait.

**Oo°oO**

Loki se tenait à l'intérieur du dôme de la Bifröst. C'était fini. Jotunheim allait bientôt être détruite, vouée à disparaître. Cette race corrompue serait éradiquée pour toujours. Il serait délivré de leurs chaînes. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait donc pas besoin de savoir...

Des images du corps de la jeune fille lui venaient à l'esprit. Il les éloigna aussitôt.

Il avait commis cela. Il lui avait fait mal. Jamais il ne s'était senti si sale - si monstrueux – alors qu'il voyait ses brûlures. Il les guérirait. Il réparerait ça... Dès que Jotunheim serait détruite.

« _Je la protègerai... du monstre. _»

Loki soupira. _Cette domestique..._ Peut-être juste une mort de plus. Juste Lyora. Ce serait fini. Il pourrait passer à autre chose.

**Oo°oO**

Ce fut sans difficultés que Rosa se redressa sur la selle. Elle avait grandi parmi les chevaux alors que son père était encore en vie. Elle pressa les mollets contre l'étalon et tint les rênes quand il se déplaça. Au galop, en direction du Bifröst, le vent frais apaisait un peu ses brûlures mais les larmes lui piquaient encore les yeux. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à temps ? Si quelque chose lui était arrivé ...

« S'il te plaît ... tu dois aller plus vite ... »

Elle serra les rênes et se pencha vers l'animal. Elle sentait quelque chose sous sa peau qui la chatouillait ...qui la picotait. Elle avait réveillé à nouveau la magie. Et soudain, le bruit des sabots du cheval qui frappaient le sol fut multiplié par dix. Elle aurait pleuré de joie. Elle y arriverait, elle _devait _le faire.

Autour d'elle, le monde devint flou alors que la puissante créature accélérait le galop. Même en chevauchant l'étalon, Rosa pouvait sentir le pont Arc-en-ciel frémir sous elle. La puissance qui ressortait du Bifröst était beaucoup trop importante. Il aurait dû être fermé.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Le cœur de Rosa fut brisé par cette seule pensée. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive à la violence ? Elle devait le rejoindre. Elle devait résoudre ce problème. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Il ne pouvait pas s'être égaré —s'être éloigné d'un espoir de rédemption. Pas son Loki.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fin du Bifröst, elle tira sur les rênes, arrêtant l'étalon juste à temps pour voir Thor projeter son marteau vers le bout du Pont-Arc-en-ciel. Il allait le détruire. Elle devait rejoindre Loki.

« Loki ! », hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui. Le son du tout-puissant Bifröst était si assourdissant qu'elle entendit à peine sa propre voix.

Loki grimaça. Sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Quelque chose de chaud coulait sur sa nuque – du sang comme il s'en doutait. Sa vision était floue. Son esprit s'était obscurci. Il leva les yeux vers le bout du Bifröst et regarda son frère saisir Mjöllnir pour le projeter vers le bas, un sentiment de terreur s'empara alors de lui. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Rosa était toujours à Midgard ... non ? La rage se propagea en lui. _Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile était en train de faire ?_

Rosa y serait piégée. Pour toujours.

« Si tu détruis le pont, jamais tu ne la reverras ! », cria Loki. Il savait que Thor l'avait entendu, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il allait l'abandonner à Midgard. Il ne la reverrait jamais. Elle avait besoin d'être ramenée chez elle, il avait vu ses brûlures. Les brûlures qu'il lui avait infligées. Si on ne la ramenait pas à Asgard, elle allait bientôt mourir.

Il explosa de rage. Loki ignora le martèlement dans sa tête. Les ténèbres s'emparaient peu à peu de sa vision des choses. Il se leva prêt à frapper, se mit à courir vers Thor avec un grognement sauvage. Tout le ressentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti envers son « frère » finit par exploser**.** Il était à quelques centimètres, prêt à frapper quand…

Rosa interpellait Loki alors qu'elle regardait, impuissante, le pont se détruire sous la force du marteau de Thor. L'onde de choc la stoppa et elle cria à nouveau quand les deux frères tombèrent sur le bout du pont restant.

Et puis tout à coup, comme sorti de nulle part — comme si, par miracle, tout allait bien se passer — Odin apparut, tenant Thor par la cheville. Rosa s'élança, et s'effondra en arrivant au bord du pont à côté d'Odin. Le bout du pont était détruit, mais quelques éclats de verre de l'arc-en-ciel étaient restés en place. Le dôme doré était brisé, perdu à jamais dans le gouffre profond qui s'étendait sous eux. Rosa jetait un regard furtif vers le roi. Odin se tenait là, fort et puissant, sa main tenant fermement Thor par la cheville. Elle baissa les yeux vers Loki qui se tenait au bord du pont à peine conscient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, elle tendit la main pour l'atteindre. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant, c'était fini. Tout irait bien. Elle allait l'atteindre.

« Thor, ne l'abandonnez pas ! », hurla-t-elle pria, sa voix était remplie de panique et de désespoir.

Loki leva les yeux vers elle, le son de sa voix résonnait en lui. Elle était rentrée à la maison. Elle était en sécurité ... Elle était sévèrement brûlée. Les blessures luisaient horriblement à la lumière du soleil couchant. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses mains tremblaient. Elle souffrait horriblement mais elle tendit la main vers lui pour le sauver. L'homme — le monstre — qui lui avait infligé ses blessures.

_« Je la protégerai, du monstre ... »_

Il détourna ses yeux d'elle en regardant le néant sous lui.

« Loki ! », cria Rosa. « Loki ! Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Regarde-moi seulement. »

Ce fut avec réticence et beaucoup de douleurs qu'il croisa son regard. Rosa essayait de lui sourire, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il était si proche. Tout irait bien, elle avait juste besoin qu'il remonte sur le pont.

« Je t'aime, Loki ... je _t'aime_ ! S'il te plaît, arrête tout simplement. C'est fini. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Loki détourna ses yeux loin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ses paroles. A ce moment, elle croyait sûrement à ce qu'elle disait. Elle allait probablement le prendre dans ses bras et le _réconforter_, lui promettant que tout irait bien ...mais elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Elle changerait d'avis alors. Elle le verrait tel qu'il est ...

Il l'avait brûlée ... Il lui avait fait du mal ... la seule personne durant toute son existence qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu faire souffrir. C'était fini. Il regarda Odin.

« J'aurais pu le faire, Père. » Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable. Sa voix la fit paniquer. Elle détestait la façon dont il avait parlé, il avait l'air si ... abattu. « Pour vous. Pour nous tous. »

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rosa. _ Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai causé. _

« Tout va bien, Loki, tout va bien. Juste, s'il te plaît, prends ma main. »

_Non, Loki._

Jusqu'à sa mort, Rosa ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Odin avait dit cela. Quand il avait été suspendu au-dessus de l'abîme du néant. Elle savait pertinemment que Thor ne s'exprimerait pas, n'aurait _rien_ fait pour tirer son frère vers le rebord. Pourtant, Odin choisit ce moment-ci pour briser le reste des fragments du cœur estropié de Loki.

« Loki, s'il te plaît, _il suffit de prendre ma main_ ! »

Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère, remplie de désespoir.

« Non, Loki ... »

Et il avait lâché, les yeux dans les yeux durant tout ce temps.

« NON ! », s'égosilla-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, elle se jeta du pont après lui. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre, tout irait bien. L'endroit où ils tomberaient n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'elle était avec lui. Il était tellement _brisé_. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'être avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas comme ça.

Sa chute fut stoppée par le bras de Thor qui l'attrapa, juste à temps.

« Non, NON ! », hurla-t-elle, luttant contre l'emprise de Thor. « LOKI ! Laissez-moi partir ! Laissez-moi ... laissez-moi partir ..."

Elle entendit Thor appeler son frère et elle se débattit et elle cria, mais il était trop tard.

Elle jeta un regard à l'endroit où il avait chu, loin dans le néant.

Lorsqu'Odin ramena les deux sur le pont, Rosa s'effondra. Son corps entier était sous le choc.

_Non, Loki._

Il était parti...

Non, Loki.

Elle ne le reverrait jamais ...

_Non, Loki._

Il était mort en pensant qu'elle en avait aimé un autre ...

Elle était paralysée, complètement paralysée. Elle avait vaguement consciente que Thor était tombé à genoux à côté d'elle, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il détacha sa cape et l'enveloppa autour de ses épaules. Elle avait vaguement conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se recroquevilla, se laissa tomber sur Thor, et tout deux se mirent à pleurer. Chacun supportait le poids de l'autre, chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour le soutenir.

C'était fini. Il était parti. Elle était brisée.

L'air las, Odin se tourna vers ses gardes qui approchaient. Six puissants guerriers d'Asgard, revêtus d'une armure d'or, armés du meilleur armement, observaient, impuissants, leur roi tout en attendant les ordres au bord du reste du Bifröst. Il avait l'air si fatigué — plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais paru.

« Cette femme est de noble naissance. », dit calmement Odin, faisant des gestes en direction de Rosa. « Tous ceux qui affirmeront le contraire commettront une trahison envers leur roi. Veillez à ce qu'elle soit amenée en toute sécurité à la salle des soins. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Odin regarda dans la direction de Thor, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé avant de se tourner pour faire face au royaume d'Asgard et marcher lentement vers celui-ci.

Rosa était assise, repliée sur elle-même. Luttant pour respirer. Elle restait bouche-bée, voulant demander de l'aide, ou du moins une explication. Elle voulait pleurer, crier, l'appeler, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ce fut comme si son corps avait aussi tout abandonné**.** Les larmes piquaient ses yeux et l'air brûlait ses poumons. Elle lui semblait impossible de respirer. Il était parti. Il était tombé. Il avait lâché le bord.

La douleur brûlait son bras blessé semblant plus intense à cause de l'effort physique mais, en même temps, ses membres lui paraissaient paralysés. Elle sentit des mains fortes la saisir par la taille, tenter de la soulever pour l'aider à se relever. Elle résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, luttant un peu, mais à présent, elle était trop faible pour vraiment combattre. Elle voulait rester ici. Elle voulait rester sur le bord du pont. Et s'il revenait et qu'elle n'était pas là ?

Soudain, ses paupières devinrent incroyablement lourdes, et pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, l'obscurité l'engloutit.

**Oo°oO**

A son réveil, Rosa n'ouvrit pas les yeux. En pensant au fait de se réveiller, elle avait envie de pleurer. Bien qu'elle ne se rappelât pas la raison pour laquelle elle voulait pleurer. Son esprit s'était assombri. Que s'était-il passé ?

... Un rêve horrible, vraiment horrible. Son pouls commença à s'accélérer et respirer devint difficile.

Il y avait la douleur, son visage, son cou, son bras ... un éclair de lumière, le feu. Des cris. La crainte. Loki ...

Le pont...

Les mains de Rosa se crispèrent.

Il est tombé ... non ...

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Rosa et elle ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver une vision un peu floue. Elle tourna la tête, grimaçant légèrement car cela appuyait sur ses brûlures que l'on avait bandées. Aussitôt, Thor se précipita vers elle. Il avait veillé à ses côtés toute la nuit, il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille, de savoir à quel point son cœur était brisé. Et ... en vérité, il ne voulait pas être seul. Il voulait être auprès de quelqu'un qui pleurerait son frère avec autant de tristesse que lui. Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il n'avait pas voulu le perdre.

« Essayez de ne pas bouger. », murmura-t-il calmement.

«Thor», chuchota-t-elle, désespérée. « Où est-il ? »

Thor la regarda, le front plissé. Rosa vit les cernes sous ses yeux injectés de sang. Rouges et remplis de douleur ... il avait pleuré. Il ouvrit la bouche, en essayant de former des mots, mais en vain.

« Où est-il ? », l'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois. « Où est Loki ? »

« Rosa... »

« Où est-il ? » Elle essaya de se redresser et la douleur se propagea sur la peau de son bras et de son cou. La main de Thor se posa sur son épaule indemne, essayant de l'allonger. _« Où est-il ?! »_

« Rosa ... Je suis désolé ... »

Rosa secoua la tête. « Non. » gémit-elle, en larmes. « Non, s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas cela. Il suffit de me dire où il est. S'il vous plaît, Thor. »

« Il est perdu, Rosa ... il est parti. »

**Oo°oO**

Durant six nuits, Rosa resta dans la Salle des Soins avant qu'elle ne soit autorisée à partir. Les Asgardiens qui la soignaient savaient comment lancer de simples sorts pour que ses brûlures guérissent plus vite. Sa peau retrouva son apparence normale, tout en laissant un parchemin de cicatrices torsadées et laides qui s'étendaient de la base de son poignet droit, partant de son poignet droit cheminant tout son bras jusqu'à son cou, embrassant tout juste sa mâchoire.

Sif était venue plusieurs fois lui rendre visite alors qu'on lui prodiguait des soins. Les Guérisseurs lui avait confié leur inquiétudes quant au fait que la femme refusait de se nourrir ou de boire. Elle parlait à peine. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était rester assis à regarder dans le vide, toute la journée et une grande partie de la nuit. Les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elle ne faisait que regarder.

Finalement, le Guérisseurs estimèrent que ses blessures assez guéries pour lui permettre de quitter les lieu, en dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour elle. Thor vint la voir ce jour-là, il lui déclara que ses appartements au Palais avaient été préparés. Elle passa le plus clair de son temps à se reposer. Ils avaient préparé une chambre avec un balcon et une vue magnifique dans l'espoir que l'air frais parvienne à la sortir de sa torpeur.

Rosa remercia les femmes qui l'avaient gentiment soignée et suivit Thor alors qu'il l'emmenait dans le palais. Les yeux se posèrent sur elle la considérant comme une roturière aux côtés d'une Noble. Les rumeurs étaient sûrement allées bon train pour propager l'histoire - la femme qui était tombée sur Midgard avec le puissant prince Thor, la femme qui avait aimé le mauvais Loki, qui avait essayé de détruire la moitié de la galaxie.

Les yeux s'attardèrent sur ses brûlures.

Tous la laissèrent passer sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Rosa entendit une voix familière appeler son nom et un son de pas qui se précipitaient derrière elle. Elle ralentit son allure et se tourna vers Lyora.

« Rosa ! », l'interpella cette dernière à bout de souffle. « Rosa, est-ce que tu vas bien? J'ai essayé de venir te voir dans la Salle des Soins mais ils ne m'ont pas permis de te voir. »

Elle haletait en constatant l'état de la peau déchiquetée de Rosa. Choquée, elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main.

« Oh Rosa, je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Ce qu'il t'aurait… »

Rosa bouillonnait de rage et la gifla. Violemment. Le son retentit autour d'eux dans le silence. Lyora couvrit sa joue cuisante et ses yeux horrifiés croisèrent le regard froid de Rosa. Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre sans rien dire. Lyora y vit le mal et la trahison, la colère et le chagrin. Rosa ne l'avait jamais regardée comme cela auparavant et elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle ne trouverait plus jamais de pitié dans ses yeux. Elle n'y avait point d'espoir pour la miséricorde. Elle ne voulait pas la trouver. Lyora regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter. Les larmes finirent par jaillir et elle baissa les yeux. Pendant quelques instants, Rosa avisa la forme recroquevillée de Lyora puis elle rejoignit tranquillement Thor qui s'était avancé, tout en observant la scène.

**Oo°oO**

Darcy replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se lovant plus encore dans son lit douillet et tenant sa tasse de thé. Sur sa gauche était assis Travis, son épaule touchait à peine la sienne. Il ne fit pas de blagues sur cette proximité. Il n'essaya pas de la peloter. Il observait juste fixement, en silence, ses pieds. Sur le canapé était assis Matt. Tout aussi silencieux. Darcy avait placé une tasse de café devant lui mais elle savait qu'il n'y toucherait pas. Il avait à peine parlé depuis qu'ils étaient partis, quand les guerriers avaient porté le corps inconscient de Rosa loin d'ici. La seule personne pour qui la situation était la plus difficile était Jane.

Elle était là près de la fenêtre de Darcy, regardant vers le haut dans les cieux. Darcy savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle cherchait un signe de lui. Elle était seulement là parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas être seule.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils vont bien ? », finit par demander Matt. Il ne leva pas les yeux, il ne voulait croiser le regard de personne.

« Ils vont sûrement bien. », répondit calmement Travis.

« Voyons les gars, ce sont des dieux. », trancha Darcy, en faisant de son mieux pour paraître blasée à ce sujet. « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. »

« Vous-vous avez vu ses brûlures ? », murmura Matt. « Elle allait vraiment mal ... »

« Elle va bien Matt. », répondit fermement Travis, tout en jetant un regard vers son ami. « Ils l'ont ramenée à temps. Elle va très bien. »

Personne d'autre ne parla. Après tout, que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Darcy soupira profondément, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Travis.

Jane se détourna d'eux pour regarder fixement les étoiles.

* * *

**Avez-vous également versé des larmes pour Loki ? (Que je ne me sente pas seule T.T)**


	18. Of Time And Obsession

** Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [qui appartient à « I Have a Paper Heart ».] ! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

**« The Story of a Fallen Star »**

**De**

**I Have a Paper Heart**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**« Of Time And Obsession »**

**.**

Les ténèbres...

A présent, son monde n'était plus que ténèbres...

Une planète baignant dans les ténèbres ...

Des créatures mystérieuses ...

Et de sombres, sombres pensées ...

Combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois que les rayons du soleil avaient caressé sa peau ? Combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait entendue une voix chaleureuse ? Il ne fallait certainement pas qu'il s'attarde sur de telles interrogations.

La chaleur appartenait à Asgard et lui, était issu des jötnar*****.

L'obscurité, le froid, le désespoir. Ils étaient son présent désormais, et il les laissait le consumer. Ses doigts pâles s'enroulèrent autour du sceptre en or qu'ils lui avaient offert. Il les conduirait vers le chaos, il mènerait le monde à la destruction. Il réduirait en miettes l'univers jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que poussières...ténèbres ... et froid.

Il réduirait en charpie _le __cœur et l'âme_ de _tout_ _être_ qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Il allait les gouverner. Tous.

S'il ne pouvait pas obtenir leur amour ... par les étoiles au-dessus de lui, il obtiendrait leur crainte.

**OooO**

Rosa se redressa, à bout de souffle. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle sentit que son corps raide était douloureux. Ses yeux observaient à l'aveuglette sa chambre, éclairée seulement par la lueur de la lune et elle luttait pour retrouver son souffle. Une brise d'air fraîche passa au travers des fenêtres ouvertes et souffla sur sa peau humide. La transpiration coulait le long de son dos et elle leva une main tremblante, en prenant ses draps, pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. La peau de sa main fripée caressait la peau lisse de ses joues. Même seule dans l'obscurité, elle continuait de prétendre qu'elle essuyait sa sueur et non des larmes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de lui ... et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Pendant des mois, elle avait eu peur de s'endormir. Pendant des mois, elle avait lutté contre sa propre inconscience par peur de le voir.

La première fois qu'elle avait rêvée de lui, elle n'avait pensé à rien. Cela l'avait blessé bien sûr, elle s'était recouchée en pleurs sans se dire que c'était étrange de rêver de lui. Après tout, il envahissait déjà ses pensées jour après jour. Ce qu'il avait fait, la raison pour laquelle il n'était plus là ... la raison pour laquelle il était parti.

Après des semaines de rêves qui ne cessaient pas, Rosa ne dormait plus du tout sauf lorsqu'elle était exténuée et qu'elle avait fini par s'avouer qu'ils ne s'agissaient que de rêves. Ils étaient tout simplement trop cohérents, trop réels. Elle rêvait de lui tous les soirs sans exception. Cela devait signifier quelque chose. Sans aucun doute.

**OooO**

Heimdall se tenait debout au bord du pont brisé, ses yeux toujours en train de surveiller, embrassant du regard tout ce qui existait . Quand le bruit de ses pas se fit entendre, il ne se tourna pas. Même sans un regard, il savait que c'était elle. Elle venait tous les jours — chaque jour — et posait la même question.

« — Des nouvelles aujourd'hui, Heimdall ? », l'interrogeait calmement Rosa en se plaçant à côté de lui.

Elle souleva légèrement les pans de sa robe et s'assit au bord du pont, en portant son regard aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle plissa ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui fassent mal et elle fut totalement frustrée de ne pas être capable de voir aussi loin que Heimdall.

« — Vous cherchez à obtenir, un jour, une réponse différente à votre question. »

Les pupilles dorées se détournèrent pour la fixer.

« — S'il était mort, vous l'auriez vu, répondit-elle fermement. Vous avez dit au Père de Toutes Choses qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de se dissimuler de votre vision. Il est là, quelque part. »

— Alors cela signifie qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé.

— Peut-être qu'il le voudrait s'il savait que quelqu'un le cherche. »

Tout deux restèrent ensuite silencieux, en fixant l'abîme de l'espace. Rosa finit par se lever, salua Heimdall, se tourna pour marcher le long du pont et revenir à Asgard. Heimdall savait qu'elle serait de retour demain.

**OooO**

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se trouver dans cet endroit. Enfant, elle avait deja entendu des rumeurs au sujet de l'Oracle — _celle qui avait le don de savoir_. On disait d'elle qu'elle était dangereuse et possédait des dons en magie si bien que beaucoup pensaient que le Père de Toutes Choses en personne la craignait. Quand elle était petite, Rosa avait même entendu dire que l'Oracle avait créé le Mal. Bien qu'elle ne croyait plus à ces contes pour enfants, Rosa en avait encore peur.

L'évènement eut lieu une nuit, tard, quelques jours après avoir emménagé dans ses appartements au Palais. Elle ne parlait pratiquement à personne. Elle se contentait de rester assise, observant par-delà sa fenêtre l'endroit où se trouvait le bout du Bifröst, l'endroit oú il était tombé. Ce fut a ce moment-là qu'elle entendit pour la première fois une voix — si on pouvait appeler ainsi — portée par le vent tel un murmure jusque dans sa chambre pour caresser ses oreilles.

_Rosa..._

Ce fut ce qu'elle avait entendu.

_Rosa..._

Aussitôt, Rosa s'était levée, comme envoûtée. Elle avait enfilé, l'air distraite, son manteau lourd et s'en était enveloppée. Elle avait quitté sa chambre et traversé les couloirs du Palais comme si elle était un fantôme. Le manque de lumière ne la gêna pas. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, elle était trop hypnotisée par l'appel porté par le vent qu'elle suivit aveuglément. Elle était sortie, passant devant les gardes, en dehors du Palais, traversant les rues et les environs. Elle avait su exactement où elle devait aller, précisément quelle porte ouvrir.

Elle avait su exactement qui était la femme quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Rosa était entrée avec prudence dans la pièce sombre. Des bougies encombraient les tables, la cire en coulait comme si elles avaient brûlé pendant plusieurs heures. La femme était assise au milieu de la pièce, faisant face à l'entrée, en train de l'attendre.

« — Vous cherchez des réponses..., maugréa la femme, sa tête dodelinant sur sa poitrine.

— Qui êtes-vous ? », avait demandé Rosa à contrecœur, lorgnant la porte derrière elle, quand son état de transe prit fin.

Elle avait enfin prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à cet endroit par sa propre volonté. Elle savait qu'elle aurait bel et bien dû partir.

« — Vous cherchez le savoir. Les connaissances sur les rêves...»

Le coeur de Rosa tambourinait bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait se souvenir.

« — Que connaissez-vous au sujet des rêves ?

— Vous cherchez à en apprendre plus que ce qu'il a eu le temps de vous apprendre... »

Rosa avait regardé la femme, elle avait serré plus encore son manteau autour d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû courir. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû dire au Père de Toutes Choses qu'elle avait rencontré l'Oracle légendaire ... mais elle était venue pour des réponses ... et pour la magie. Ainsi, elle s'était assise vers la chaise vide que la vieille femme avait désignée. Rosa était assise observant sans ciller la femme qui avait levé la tête pour révéler un visage buriné avec des orbites vides et un sourire de dents jaunies. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle ne ressentait aucune crainte.

« — Oui. », avait-elle répondu.

Chaque fois qu'elle le put, Rosa retourna voir l'Oracle. Elle ne cacha pas le fait qu'elle commençait à pratiquer la magie, mais elle ne pipa mot sur la personne qui le lui apprenait. Elle remarquait les regards inquiets de Sif lors de ses visites (visites qui étaient devenues assez fréquentes. Rosa appela bientôt l'Oracle "son amie".) et Thor ne réagissait pas différemment ; mais au début, il était content de la voir sortir de ses appartements.

La magie de Rosa ne s'éveillait plus seulement durant les périodes d'émotion accrue. Elle avait appris à effectuer un grand nombre de tâches à la demande. Créer une flamme à partir du néant et la garder dans sa paume - un tour de passe-passe, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'appelait désormais, qu'elle avait pensé autrefois absolument impossible - était à présent aussi facile que l'inhalation.

L'Oracle était patiente avec elle, passer des heures interminables à patienter, regarder, lui prodiguant ses cours pendant que Rosa menait son combat. Jamais elle ne demanda de compensation. Jamais elle ne délaissa Rosa,pour s'occuper de ses propres tâches.

Rosa fit de son mieux pour oublier quelque chose d'anormale. Après tout, elle avait besoin de cette femme. Si jamais elle devait retrouver Loki, l'Oracle était celle qui l'aiderait à y parvenir. Elle était sa seule chance.

« — J'ai rêvé de lui la nuit dernière. », chuchota-t-elle calmement, observant la vieille femme disperser ses minuscules os sur la table entre elles.

Elle était entrée une demi-heure plus tôt et ce fut la première fois que l'une d'entre elles prit la parole. L'Oracle semblait toujours savoir quand Rosa était troublée. Dans ces moments, elle vaquait à ses affaires jusqu'à ce que Rosa parle.

La flamme de la bougie vacilla quand l'Oracle dirigea ses orbites vides dans sa direction.

« — Les rêves ont une signification, mon enfant, grogna la femme.

— Tous les rêves en ont un, vous le savez bien. »

Rosa soupira, se tordant un peu les mains, effrayée d'exprimer ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute.

« — Je me sens comme si ... comme si quelque chose allait arriver ... quelque chose de terrible. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves après tout, le fait que j'en rêve ne rend pas mon rêve réel. Je ne rêvais que de choses invraisemblables auparavant.

— Mais la magie en vous s'est réveillé, mon enfant. »

L'Oracle leva un doigt noueux et le pointa vers la poitrine de Rosa.

« — Il y a un pouvoir en vous maintenant, et vous le cherchez consciemment et inconsciemment. »

L'Oracle baissa le regard vers les os dispersés.

« — Dites-moi, était-ce un endroit sombre ?

— Oui., chuchota Rosa. Et il y avait ... des créatures. Il y a toujours des créatures qui chuchotaient à son oreille dans l'obscurité, ils le regardaient ...

— Soyez prudente, mon enfant, grogna la voix de l'Oracle dans sa tête, ce qui rendit Rosa somnolente. Rosa détestait quand elle faisait cela, elle sentait ses yeux de plus en plus lourds et elle luttait contre l'irrésistible envie de dormir. « Ces os racontent une histoire bien malheureuse. »

— Que disent-ils ?, l'interrogea Rosa.

— Ils parlent de douleur ... de souffrance ... ils parlent d'une grande perte dans le futur. »

Rosa rendit les armes et sentit le sommeil la saisir, alors qu'elle était assise dans le fauteuil de l'Oracle.

**OooO**

Rosa se regardait dans le miroir alors que la femme de chambre coiffait ses cheveux en arrière avec ses doigts fins. Parfois, tout ceci paraissait tellement irréel ; être assise là dans ces vêtements fastueux, en étant servie par ceux avec lesquels elle travaillait autrefois. Elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à leur parler comme à des amis, ce qu'ils étaient autrefois. Les femmes la traitaient désormais comme leur supérieure, elle n'était plus l'une d'entre eux, ils devaient surveiller leurs langues.

D'ailleurs, Rosa était pratiquement certaine qu'ils la craignaient aussi. Son histoire - ou au moins une partie de celle-ci - était connue dans tout le Royaume maintenant. Elle était la servante que le ténébreux Prince Loki avait séduite, ils avaient été secrètement amants et il l'avait empoisonnée par son amour de la magie. Le Prince Thor l'avait soutenu et était devenu son ami, vraiment son ami, mais n'avait-il pas fait exactement la même chose pour son « frère » avant que Loki ne tente d'assassiner le roi ?

Personne n'avait confiance en Rosa.

Parmi les Dieux et Déesses, on la considérait également comme une étrangère. Elle ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe, malgré les propos d'Odin. Elle avait appartenu à Loki. Ils n'échangeaient rien de plus que ce qui était formel ; autrement dit, « Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? » et « c'est un immense plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Rosa savait que derrière son dos, on lui attribuait des noms d'oiseaux ; Rosa, la déesse de Souillons, la déesse des Plaisanteries. Elle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. De toute manière, elle ne s'était pas senti à sa place dès le début. Elle savait tout aussi bien qu'ils agissaient ainsi car elle n'était pas de leur rang social. Elle n'appartenait à aucune catégorie sociale d'ailleurs.

Et pour cette raison, elle serait éternellement reconnaissante envers Sif, qui se tenait à ses côtés à chaque festin et feignait avec elle d'entendre les messes basses.

**OooO**

Alors que Sif parcourait le couloir vide, elle entendit l'écho de bruits de pas qui approchaient derrière elle. Ils étaient lourds mais mesurés démontrant une certaine dignité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Thor. Il la rattrapa et lui adressa un doux sourire alors qu'ils poursuivaient le chemin ensemble. Elle frissonna lorsque son épaule frôla la sienne, il se tenait beaucoup plus proche qu'à l'accoutumée.

Cela faisait très longtemps que tout. Des siècles. Mais ils n'avaient jamais ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble (au début, ils avaient ensemble combiné leurs forces pour forcer Rosa à manger) à tel point que Thor avait commencé à reconnaître que Loki avait peut-être raison; Sif s'était entichée de lui. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Sif n'était pas du genre à offrir un sourire timide ou en apparence innocente, empreint d'espièglerie. Elle était une guerrière, elle avait sa fierté. Elle ne supporterait pas de telles sottises dignes de midinettes. Mais les regards persistants, c'était un de ses péchés mignons. Et si elle n'osait l'avouer à voix haute, quand Thor avait commencé peu à peu à lui retourner ses sourires, des papillons naissaient dans son ventre.

Cela se passa dès l'instant où Thor avait réussi à attirer son regard et qu'il lui avait souri tout en la fixant de ses yeux bleus profond. Sif eut le souffle court en se retournant pour regarder le futur roi. Il avait tellement changé depuis Midgard, il était devenu tellement _plus_ magnifique.

« — Thor. », souffla-elle.

Sif se saisit brusquement de son bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan et attira Thor, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thor laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise étouffé mais au bout d'un moment, Sif sentit ses lèvres presser doucement les siennes aussi alors que ses mains entouraient sa taille. Elle colla son corps au sien alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Son corps entier était en feu, elle avait attendu si longtemps ce moment, elle l'avait tant désiré. Elle était sûre que son cœur allait éclater.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent finalement, Thor appuya son front contre le sien. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes soufflant un seul mot :

« — Jane ...», murmura-t-il.

Sif eut du mal à respirer et elle le repoussa derechef. Thor ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, l'air horrifié en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

« — Sif, pardonnez-moi. Je... »

— N'en faites rien, l'interrompit Sif en s'éloignant de lui. Ne dites rien, Thor. **»**

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, refusant de lui laisser voir ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

**OooO **

« — Rosa ... il est parti.»

Thor était assis au bout du lit, l'observant alors qu'elle renversait ses livres.

« — Vous avez besoin de partir. »

Ils avaient eu cette même conversation au moins mille fois, et à chaque fois, c'était pareil. Rien ne pourrait l'influencer en aucune manière.

« — Et comment ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, l'air_ vraiment_ désespéré, désirant plus que tout une réponse. Elle tendit ses bras, en signe de reddition. Comment pourrais-je partir alors qu'il est toujours là, quelque part ? Comment puis-je tout simplement oublier cela ?

— Rosa, il est mort. »

Thor se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il tendit sa main, tournant quelques pages avant de refermer le livre.

Dire ces mots le faisait souffrir. Parler de son frère ainsi, le forcer à devenir rien de plus qu'un souvenir ... cela lui fendit le cœur. Mais, alors que les mois avaient passé et que Rosa persistaient dans ses recherches, il savait qu'il devait être dit dans son intérêt à elle et pour tout le monde.

La main de Rosa frappa le livre, l'air frustré.

« — Il ne l'est pas ! Heimdall l'aurait vu sinon ! Il est là quelque part et je vais attendre, pour toujours s'il le faut pour trouver un indice concernant sa cachette. »

Thor laissa échapper un soupir de frustration alors qu'elle marchait loin de lui vers la fenêtre.

« — Nous devons le trouver en premier. Une fois que nous saurons où il est, nous irons voir le Père de Toutes Choses et il trouvera un moyen de le récupérer.»

Thor secoua la tête.

« — Rosa ... vous avez entendu par vous-même. Loki a attaqué deux autres royaumes et menacé la sécurité des Asgardiens. Il avait pratiquement terminé sa peine pour mon Père. S'il devait revenir, il serait soit emprisonné _soit exilé_. Vous nourrissez l'espoir que Loki revienne à sa vie passée, mais Odin ne prendrait pas le retour de Loki à la légère, si tant est que cela se passe ainsi.

— Il s'agit de son fils. », répondit calmement Rosa.

Thor serra les dents. L'entêtement de cette jeune femme commençait à l'agiter, elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité.

« — Mais il ne l'est pas vraiment, bien que...»

Le regard de Rosa s'assombrit.

« — Cessez cela.

— Vous savez que c'est vrai. Il n'est pas d'Asgard.

— Thor, arrêtez.

— C'est un géant de glace, Rosa.

— Thor, arrêtez.

— Il est un géant de glace, Rosa.

— ET ALORS, IL A TOUJOURS ETE UN GEANT DE GLACE. vociféra-t-elle, sa poitrine battait tambour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a choisi, Thor. Il est celui qu'il est et a toujours été. Vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, Thor ? Comment il a dû se sentir, en apprenant cette nouvelle ... et il était tout seul. Vous avez été banni, et moi avec vous ... Il avait besoin d'aide. Et nous n'étions pas là. Je n'étais pas là. Je l'ai manqué.

— Ce n'était pas de votre faute. », murmura Thor, se persuadant d'être plus doux.

Rosa secoua la tête, ses yeux perlés de larmes. Elle en avait marre de ces larmes. Il lui semblait impossible de s'en sortir.

« — Je lui ai dit quelque chose. Sur le pont, avant qu'il ne tombe, si j'avais seulement trouvé un moyen de lui expli...

— Vous avez essayé, Rosa.

— Oui, mais après ce qu'il a fait ... J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. J'aurais _m'en rendre compte_ plus tôt.

— Et vous pourriez vraiment lui pardonner tout ce qu'il a commis ? »

La question lui parut malvenue quand il la prononça. Il n'était même pas sûr lui-même de sa propre réponse à cette même question, si on lui demandait la même chose.

Rosa lui adressa un léger sourire, bien que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

«— Ne le pourriez-vous pas vous-même ? Si cela signifiait qu'il devait revenir ici ? »

Thor baissa la tête, sa poitrine se serra aussitôt. Secrètement, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de trouver Loki sain et sauf, en attendant qu'il revienne. Il voulait lui aussi partir à sa recherche en secret. Mais il était Thor fils d'Odin, le prochain de la lignée destiné au trône d'Asgard. Les habitants d'Asgard voulaient qu'il soit leur meneur, il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à courir après un fantôme. Surtout celui d'un homme qui avait presque anéanti leur royaume. La voix de Rosa l'extirpa de ses pensées.

« — Il ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi auparavant. Il était gentil et doux. C'était un homme bon, Thor. »

Il secoua la tête.

« — Vous n'étiez pas là, Rosa et vous ne le voyez pas. Il les aurait tous tués, il _voulait ..._ Il a envoyé le Destructeur pour me tuer, moi, son propre frère. Il était sur le point de me tuer. »

Thor saisit le bras de Rosa couvert de cicatrices, mais elle se dégagea de son étreinte, toujours incapable de croiser son regard.

«— Même s'il est vivant, je crains qu'il ne soit perdu.

— Il a abandonné. », souffla-t-elle, distraitement.

Thor posa son regard sur elle, une véritable sympathie dans ses yeux.

«— Si vous l'aviez abandonné ... ou s'il était tombé en continuant de vous combattre, je ne nierai pas vos propos ... mais il a abandonné, Thor, avec ce regard dans ses yeux. Cela le faisait souffrir. Il était tellement brisé . Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de nous. Il n'a jamais été question du Trône ou de Jotenheim ou ... oui, il a commis de terribles choses . Mauvaises, des choses impardonnables ... mais il ne peut pas encore se passer de notre aide, Thor. Ou du moins, il ne le pouvait pas. Nous devons juste le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Rosa frissonna lorsque ses images des ténèbres, ses rêves de froid, menacèrent de s'emparer d'elle.

«— Mais je crains que nous manquons de temps.

— Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, Thor. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

**OooO **

Rosa se réveilla en sueurs. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, c'était presque impossible. Elle était là à suffoquer, ressentant la douleur dans ses poumons. Elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ca paraissait si réel. Tellement vrai. Jamais elle ne s'était senti si proche. _Si ancrée dans le réel._

Elle avait vu des mortels. Beaucoup d'entre eux. Courir, tirer, cherchant à fuir. Il y avaient des flammes bleues qui dansaient autour de lui, sans le brûler. Il avait l'air faible, si faible. Pourtant, il les avait détruits avec facilité. Il s'était échappé. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient victimes de...

Il était ravi. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait pris. La chose que les mortels avaient appelée le Tesseract.

Il avait semblé si réel. Alors qu'elle sortait du lit, la poitrine de Rosa se soulevait rapidement. C'était cela, sa dernière stratégie. Elle sortit voir le Père de Toutes Choses. Il ferait sûrement quelque chose, ses rêves lui envoyaient sûrement quelques indices pour le chercher. On pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose.

Loki était vivant ! Il était là, quelque part.

Rosa prit une robe et l'enfila, serrée près du corps, alors qu'elle ouvrait les portes pour se mettre à courir hors de ses appartements. Elle esquiva un garde qui marchait dans le couloir, effectuant sa ronde ce soir-là et il s'arrêta à son passage, l'air surpris.

« — Ma dame !, l'interpella-t-il.

— Je dois voir le Roi. », lui répondit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de ralentir.

Dès qu'elle tourna au coin, Rosa vit un rai de lumières sous les portes de la salle du Trône, un garde était placé de chaque côté, debout immobile. En la voyant arriver, ils la reconnurent et lui poussèrent les lourdes portes. Pendant quelques instants, la lumière l'aveugla tandis qu' elle chancela devant le roi. Elle savait que son comportement était loin du protocole exigé, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Elle devait lui dire. Il devait savoir que Loki était là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa vision commençait à se préciser, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant Heimdall s'approcher du roi. Il avait dû pénétrer dans la salle du trône seulement quelques secondes avant elle et sa présence annonçait une terrible événement. Heimdall n'abandonnait jamais son poste. _Au grand jamais._

Thor se tenait près de son Père et il fit signe à Rosa d'avancer près de lui quand il la vit. Il avait l'air si dur, beaucoup plus âgé. Elle se déplaçait lentement et silencieusement, observant Heimdall.

« — Mon roi. »

Heimdall s'agenouilla devant lui.

Odin se pencha en avant de son Trône, en regardant beaucoup plus méfiants que jamais il avait dans toutes ses années. Rosa regarda Thor, sa mâchoire était contractée et elle se dit qu'il soupçonnait peut-être ce que Heimdall était sur le point de leur dire. Peut-être qu'il avait menti quand il avait dit qu'il avait encore de l'espoir.

« — Loki. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'Heimdall eut besoin de dire avant que toute la gente présente s'immobilisa d'effroi.

Rosa leva les yeux. Ses pupilles se rivèrent d'abord sur Thor pendant quelques instants avant de regarder en arrière vers Heimdall. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait raison, ses rêves étaient vrais. Il était là-bas.

Odin se leva lentement, ses serviteurs l'aidant pour le soutenir.

« — Où ? , demanda-t-il.

— Il est à Midgard, mon roi. Il a volé le Tesseract. »

* * *

*** jötnar. Ce n'est pas le terme utilisé dans la V.O ; cela dit, je me base sur la mythologie même et c'est le terme exact. **

**Guest : Je te remercie pour la review, c'est très gentil. Toutes vos reviews seront traduites à l'auteure :)**


End file.
